Troy just wanted to protect her
by Kelly6231
Summary: Troy is having nightmares about Gabriella. He feels like something bad is going to happen to her. What will become of his strange overprotective behavior? Troyella. Rated M for a reason! Rape, abuse & extreme violence.
1. His fear's come to life

A/N I don't own HSM/HSM2 disney does!

The school morning was like any other. Troy anxiously waited at Gabriella's locker. Finally to his delight he spotted her. His breath was taken away when her looked at her, she was so beautiful in her white dress and her lace tie up shoes. Her hair was longer now the ebony curls bouncing as she walked towards him. Her eyes meeting his cause that shy smile to cross her angelic face. He crossed his arms and leaned on her locker. Both hearts fluttering and Gabriella subconsciously quickened her stride.

"Well hello handsome." She said sweetly. Running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "Hey.' He almost purred at her affection. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "You look so amazing! Who are you trying to impress?" He razed his eyebrow smirking.

"Well there's this guy I like, he's kind of important and I don't know I'm a little shy." She tried to ramble. "Oh did I mention he's a popular wildcat?"

They laughed together. "Really you look so beautiful"  
"Troy you say that everyday" She giggled.  
"And everyday more beautiful then the day before." He kissed her on the cheek.

She opened her locker grabbing a purple notebook.

Troy looked around. "Wait, Gabi where's Taylor?"

"Oh she called me this morning, she's got a cold." Gabriella said nonchalantly. Troy immediately grabbed her arms turning her around to face him.

"You mean you walked to school alone?!" Troy slightly raised his voice.

She was caught off guard by his behavior.

"Troy.?" She whispered confused. Trying to wiggle out of the grasp he had on her arms.

"Gabi, you should never walk alone." He had panic in his voice. Gabriella's heart sped up, was there fear rising in her, caused by Troy..

Ryan and Sharpay were down the hall walking to homeroom when Ryan looked up from Sharpay's typical end of the world rant about something that didn't go her way. He saw Troy holding Gabriella against the lockers and the look on Gabriella's face horrified him. Ryan started to run over to them.

"Troy, it's only four blocks ." She breathed, trying to understand what was happening.  
He stepped forward, Gabriella's back was pressed hard against the lockers.

"Just please Gabi, Promise me that you'll never do that again, call me. or Chad. or, if you really have to, Ryan. just never walk alone."

"Troy?" She said softly again. "What's wrong?" She was almost in tears. He was always over protective of her. But this? There was so much desperation in his voice. It was haunting. The pressure between her wrist, his grasp and the lockers was causing her a lot of pain.

"Promise me please."

"I prom--"

Just then Ryan pulled Troy away from Gabriella stepping in between them. The mounding pain from Troy's grasp was ripped away.  
Gabriella was beside herself, and stunned, what the hell was going on?

"Troy what were you doing to her?!" Ryan stepped forward making more distance between Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay caught up to the situation.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

Troy went to speak but his eyes drifted to the look on Gabriella's face as she moved her arms to hold herself, all this, making his voice fail.

Sharpay was ignored, but unmoving, she looked at Gabriella, then her brother then Troy.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said softly taking a step towards her, she didn't know what was going on, but by the looks that Ryan and Troy were giving each other this wasn't going to be pretty. Sharpay and Gabriella were never close friends and it didn't seem like there was any hope in becoming anything more then aquatics, but Sharpay did have a heart, not to mention her twin brother was not involved with this. He kept running into situations with Troy and Gabriella, so she was trying to keep a closer eye on Ryan. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's upper arm. "Gabriella come with me." Sharpay whispered. But Gabriella was unmoving. Ryan's stance was threatening. Finally Gabriella snapped out of it pulling away from Sharpay. Ryan was taking another move toward Troy. The silence was only making the situation open for assumptions.

"Ryan stop! He didn't do anything." Gabriella cried. Stepping out from behind him and grasped onto Troy.

"We were just talking." She defended Troy. Ryan not believing a word she was saying.

"Talking.right, that's not what it looked like." Ryan looked Troy up and down angrily. Then his glair softened as he glanced at Gabriella giving her a quick scan.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked her softly. Reaching out to her cheek rubbing it softly. Gabriella stiffened. Sharpay was even more confused. Troy stepped in-between them giving Gabriella a push, talking a moment to regain her balance.

Gabriella didn't know what to say she was confused by the whole situation, it was bizarre.  
But she knew, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy all this close , meant trouble. Ever since Troy caught Gabriella and Ryan dancing next to the pool last summer, things have never been the same between the two guys. It meant nothing but friendship to Gabriella, but to Ryan it meant so much more. He knew things with Gabriella and Troy was going sour, and he was taking advantage of Gabriella's pain. And it didn't help that Troy over heard Ryan talking to someone in the theater that he had feelings for Gabriella that he wished could be carried out'. Ryan was disappointed when he found out that Troy and Gabriella had patched things up.  
Troy never told Gabriella. But, did he ever want to, maybe it would change how she felt about Ryan.

The first bell finally rang, finally causing everything to end. Ryan and Troy gave one last glair to each other before both turning their attention to Gabriella. Who was looking at the floor. Unable to do anything else. She was devastated.

"Gabi?" Ryan asked. She was shocked, he called her Gabi only Troy called her that. Troy shot him and angry look. Ryan then took his leave.

"Gabriella?" Troy lifted her chin to make her look at him. "I'm sorry. I..I never meant to scare you, I never would hurt you. I just don't ever want anything to happen to you that's all."

She understood him. She had to. But it still hurt. And it shocked her that he used force on her. He looked like he was going to cry at the sight of her uncertainty.

"I promise." She took his hand, entwining her fingers in his. She leaned in and whispered it a again, then kissed him.

The warning bell rang and the two ran hand and hand together to homeroom.

As always Mrs. Darbus was rambling dramatically about something no one was getting. Troy twisted one of Gabriella's curls delicately in his fingers, sending chills of delight down her spine. Ryan glanced and rolled his eyes at the display of affection. Then Ryan's eyes glanced down at Gabriella's wrist, which now were both slightly purple. She was sitting so still, her hands cupped together. Annoyed that Ryan was looking at his girlfriend, Troy followed Ryan's shocked expression.

The sight of Gabriella's wrists sickened Troy. He knew he was that one who did that to her.

Soon class was over and the halls were filled with chatting students.

Gabriella didn't get up like everyone else when the bell screamed out. She had felt Troy playing with her hair all through class, but that was the only thing that made her realize that she was on earth. Everything happened so fast this morning and she was replaying it over and over in her head trying to make any kind of since of it. She had a blank look on her face and her eyes were glazed over. Ryan looked at her sitting there so still and fragile. He wanted to comfort her, but Troy was right there. Like always.

Ryan was standing in the doorway watching Troy look at a frozen Gabriella.

"Ryan what are you doing? Come on!" Martha said unaware.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said a normally as he could. Taking one last look at Gabriella, he left.

"Gabi?" Troy said softly for the third time.

"uh?" Her voice always like a song no matter what she said. She noticed the empty room. Where did everyone go? What was going on? Had it really been 45 minutes? "Oh sorry."She snapped out of it. Tucking her hair behind her ear. As she did Troy tenderly caught her hand and examined her wrist.

"Gabi I'm so sorry." He was horrified. He place gentile kisses on the bruises on both wrist. "I would never mean to hurt you."

She watched him softly, her heart melting. She was surprised when she saw the dark bruises to which he brought to her attention.

"Troy."

She went to talk but Troy's lips came crashing down on hers.

"I love you Gabi, I'm so sorry I hurt you." His thumbs softly rubbed her wrists.

"It's ok Troy, it's ok." She whispered, standing and pulling him into a tight embrace. Swallowing what she had to say. It was so important. He needed to know.

---------

Troy and Gabriella were headed to the library to meet Chad for free period. They were flirting, completely consumed in each other. When suddenly a tall, dark student rammed right into Gabriella ripping her from Troy's tender grasp and knocking her to the unforgiving floor completely. She screamed from the sudden blow.

"Gabi!" Troy was on the floor in an instant. "Are you alright?" He helped her up. Examining her carefully.

"Yeah, just a little embarrassed." She smiled. The guy who knocked her over just stood there, eyes baring down on Gabriella.

"What's your problem!" Troy defended his Gabi.

Gabriella knew of the student, Eric Miller. He gave her the creeps. She caught him gazing at her more times then she could count and having biology class with him didn't help. He'd stair at her the whole time. He didn't say a word to either of them just continued to walk. Again bumping harshly into Gabriella with force as he walked in between them.

They watched him walk away stunned. Gabriella rubbed her shoulder where Eric had intentionally bumped into her.

"Are you ok?" Troy said softly, concern overtaking him. This is exactly what I meant' He thought.

"I think so." She half smiled. "What a strange day this is turning out to be."

"Yeah." Troy was distracted with half guilt half fear, looking at the strange boy walk solemnly down the hall. "Come on sweetie lets get you out of here." He gently puller her to him. His grasp was tight, as if he was never going to see her again.

"Troy? Are you ok today?"

"yeah, why?"

"Well you seem really..protective. like you."

"Of course I am, I don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled.

"I know but it just seems.I mean like."

"Like I know something?."

Gabriella was silent. Giving him a confused look. Her heart sped up and she felt her skin get clamy.

They had reached the library, but Troy no longer wanted to go, he wanted to take Gabriella and leave the school. He didn't know what was wrong. But he just didn't want her to be there.  
They had things to talk about and this wasn't where he wanted to do it. That's it! He had convinced himself the moment he saw Gabi's reaction. They were going to skip he rest of the day. He grabbed her hand and headed in the other direction.  
"Hey! What took you so long?.Wait. Never mind I don't want to know." Chad laughed as they turned in his direction and all walked into the library.

Damn!

They sat down at their typical spot, Gabriella already had her books out, like always she would do extra credit work while they were hanging out. She had to distract herself. Just act as normal as possible' She told herself. Like it was any other day'.

Yeah right!

"Hey Chad I wanted to talk to you about practice.." Troy was standing, hands in his pockets, he was watching Gabriella. He wasn't convincing at all and nither was her behavior, as normal as she's trying to be. Troy could see right threw the act.

"Yeah man what is it? I thought we didn't have any this week."

"Hey Gabi.we'll be right back ok?" Troy told her softly.

"Sure anything to spare me the basketball talk" She laughed. Giving Troy a heartwarming smile.

"Ha ha funny." Troy kissed her and headed away from the table. Chad following.

Chad saw the marks on Gabriella's wrist and frowned quietly. A few things were now on his mind as Troy lead the way outside.

From across the library Eric watched Gabriella alone, distracted by her work. He gingerly walked over the exit door where Troy and Chad had just stepped out.

"So what's up?" Chad asked. "And why did we have to come out here?"

"Listen, something is wrong." Troy looked panicked.

"Yeah, I'd say so, what happened to Gabriella's arms?"

Troy exhaled sharply.

"I did that." Troy looked down like a young child in trouble.

"What!?.Wait do I want to know cause if that is some freaky."

"No!.no Chad it's not like that. At all." Troy struggled to disable his mind from painting that picture. He was nothing but gentile with Gabriella.

"I just got a little, I don't know what I was thinking, I screwed up, I hurt her and I didn't mean to.but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.."

"What, what are you talking about then , It looks like everything is fine between you two now so why."

"No Chad it's not that.it's like, I feel like something bad is going to happen..To Gabi..something really bad, I mean I flipped out on her because she walked to school today without Taylor, its like I know someone is trying to hurt her or something is going to happen to her and its killing me..and it think shes.." Troy paced in front of Chad.

"Wait, slow down.Troy your no physic." Chad tried to laugh it off. It would make more since if it were a bad joke.

"I'm telling you man, it's making me go crazy, even now I feel like I need to get back in there, just so she's in my sight."

"Wow, man your in to deep.Are you feeling ok?"

"Chad! I'm not joking!" Troy shouted.

"I bet your just feeling insecure because of the whole Ryan thing, maybe your just being a bit possessive"  
Chad felt good to let that out, it was more of a personal opinion of Taylor's, but he was starting to see it himself recently.

Troy was quiet for a moment, taking in the comment about being a little possessive. He would admit to that, but he felt threatened. And he didn't want anyone to take Gabi from him.

"Chad I think that she might be pregnant." Troy said quickly. Feeling the same shock Chad was. He hadn't said it out loud yet.

"WHAT!!"

Just then they heard the door lock. Troy looked up to see Eric in the thin rectangle window.

"NO!" Troy pounded on the door. "Gabriella!!!" Troy screamed.

Gabriella snapped her head up when she heard Troy scream her name.

"Troy?" She got up and headed in the direction she hear it from.

Troy then heard Gabriellas blood curdling scream. Then he heard gun shots followed by explosions.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Chad yelled holding his ears.

"GABRIELLA!!!" He ran over to the window, but smoke clouded inside and there was no way to see.

Troy ran around the building. Screams from hundreds of students could be heard.

"Troy where are you going?" Chad followed.

"She's in there I have to help her."

"Troy you can't go in there, you'll get killed."

Troy snapped back around to Chad.

"If something happens to her I could never live with myself. I can't live without her."

He went to the front of the building which was crowded with a massive amount of people running out of the school. Gun shots were coming from every direction.

Troy tried to get in through the main doors, but the stampede of people made it impossible.

He ran to the south side of the school and snuck in through the auto shop passing junk cars and scattered parts. Slowly he opened the door. The hall way was empty but he could hear gun shots upstairs. Troy didn't have time to think. He needed to get to Gabriella.

Quietly he tried to make it to the library passing three dead teenagers and one teacher. Troy was horrified, but all he could think about was Gabriella's scream, hoping she wasn't hurt.

He heard the Library doors bust open and hid behind the corner. His heart jumped when he heard Gabriella whimper.

"Keep moving!" Eric ordered. Tapping her back with the shot gun.

"Mike, How many you go up there?" Eric's voice roared.

Another guy laughed. "You mean dead or alive?"

"Alive you ass, we need hostages!"

Right, right.it's more fun to kill them though."

Troy heard Gabriella crying.

"Shut up Gabriella, or your dead!"

Dead. That word kept playing over and over in Troy's head. Gabriella and dead never need to be in any kind of sentence.

"Hey Dave, you got all the doors blocked yet??"

"Yeah two more to go, then we'll be ready"

God how many are there?

Two more to go, he looked back to the door he just came from. crap he's going to see me. Troy tip toed to a nearby bathroom and hid until he heard the auto shop door being chained, then the noise was gone.

"Please, Don't hurt me." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy froze, she was so scared. He just wanted her back in his arms. He listened to the clapping of her shoe to determine where they were.

Troy peeked around the corner again to see Eric grab Gabriella's hair yanking her back, then forcing her to look at him.

"You don't know the meaning of pain." Eric looked her up and down. Smirking. "Yet!" Eric and his two friends let out fits of laugher.

Smoke started to full the halls.

"Everything completed on level one." Dave reported to Eric.

"To the third floor gentlemen." Eric told Dave and Mike.

Gabriella struggled. "Let me go please." She cried harder.

They just continued to laugh, Eric dragging her along.

------

Troy followed them up to the third floor. The stopped and went into a film class room. This room was the largest class room in the whole school. It basically was half of the third floor. Troy knew that just feet away as the stairs to get to his and Gabriella's secret spot. If only they could be there now.

---------

Chad looked at the school in disbelief. Hundreds of students were all out side crying some hurt, the police, EMS and fire trucks were trickling in. The gun shots were only every few minuets. It was complete horror and chaos.

"CHAD!!" Someone called out.

Chad was spinning in circles. He was thinking of his friends. Thank god you stayed home today Taylor.

"CHAD!" It was Ryan, he was running over to Chad, Sharpay and Kelsey following.

Chad heard it again. His hands were on his forehead, he felt like, yelling, running, just doing anything other then stand here, not knowing for sure that Troy and Gabriella were in there alive, and he didn't even know if any of the others were in there as well.

Ryan and the others finally caught up to Chad.

"Chad are you ok?" Ryan had his hand on Chad's shoulder. Chad looked at his friend, his brain having a two second delay. He didn't say anything, he was in shock.

"Oh my god Chad where's Gabriella?" Ryan asked panicked.

"She..she was inside." Chad whispered. "She was screaming.

Kelsey and Sharpay gasped. "Where's Troy does he know?" Sharpay was exasperated.

"He went in after her.." Chad blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh my god." Jason said catching the last part.

"Jason!" Kelsey screamed jumping into his arms. They held each other grateful that they were ok and together.

------

Taylor laid in her bed watching soap's something she would never admit to. She was rolling her eyes at the drama unfolding on the small screen.

"We're sorry to interrupt this program." Taylor sat up paying attention, grabbing the remote turning up to the volume.

"There is a horrific scene unfolding here at East High, at exactly 10:59am the school broke out in a series of gun shots and explosions." A detached women tried to speak about the upset classmates. The sound of gun shots could still be heard.

Taylor's heart stopped. The screen flashed to different angles of the school. She saw all of her classmates standing around all crying some bleeding. There was smoke coming out of some of the windows.

She immediately thought of Chad and her beloved friends. Jumping out of bed she got dressed and ran to the school.

-------

Troy could hear the other classmates they had kept as hostages. Some were crying.

"SHUT UP!!!" Dave shouted at a small blond headed girl. Gabriella jumped at his roaring voice. She couldn't let this happen she had to do something.

"Don't yell at her!" Gabriella shouted. Then immediately snapped her mouth shut. Not believing she just did that. The blond head girl looked to her in thanks.

Troy held his breath, hoping Gabi wouldn't be hurt for her act of bravery.

Dave watched Gabriella for a moment.

"Eric, you said she wasn't going to be a problem." He walked over to her. She was backed into the far corner of the room. Dave got inches from her face.

"She's not." Eric snapped.

"Oh yeah, she got a little bit of fire in her." Dave put his arms on the walls, trapping her. "I'd love to taste your fire sweetie." Dave chewed his gum in her face. She felt sick and hugged her stomach. Tears falling from her eyes. Her knees were giving way and she started to slip to the floor.

"Where are you going little lady?" Dave pulled her back up. He looked at her for what felt like for ever.

Troy's blood was boiling. He wanted to bash this guys face in. But he couldn't give away that he was there. Not yet. He had to think of something.

"Hey Eric, Mike. I think we need to punish the little lady"  
The annoying man grabbed Gabriella by her hair. She whimpered in pain. He shoved her in front of the 10 frightened students.

"MMM, choices, choices, choices... Gabi you're a nerd, we have six girl's and Four boys ." He whispered in her ear.

"LINE UP!!" Dave demanded. The 10 students did as they were told.

Troy was just outside the door. Listening carefully.

-----

Taylor looked everywhere for her friends. Finally some hope!

"Zeke!!' Taylor shouted. Zeke turned to the sound. Surprised to see Taylor. "Taylor!!" They crashed into a grateful hug. "Have you found anyone else?" "No" Zeke looked down.

They pulled from their huge.

"Everyone is ok I'm sure." Taylor tried to think positively. She backed into someone. Turning to see who it was she shrieked.

"CHAD!!" Taylor threw herself into his arms. "Oh my god, I've never been so glad to see you in my whole life." She squeezed him tightly.

"Sharpay! Your ok!" Zeke called out. The reaction was repeated with the whole group. But the happiness fell silent as they all looked up to the building, knowing that their two most important friends were in there.

The crowed of students was getting smaller and smaller as frantic parents snatched their hysterical children away from the school. The police had forced some distance between the remaining crowd and the school. It was getting eerily quiet, as everyone waited for a sign of anything.

---

"Ok, tell me six girls, four boys, a total of ten students.how do we make the boy girl ratio even, with also having an even number? Tic Toc.

Gabriella knew the answer, but she couldn't say it, she had a feeling what was going to happen if she did.

"I'M WAITING!!" He shouted in her ear. She jumped.

"Um." She was shaking in fear. She absentmindedly looked to the corner of her eye noticing a shadow outside the door. She know it had to be Troy. She hoped it was Troy. Oh god please be Troy. She closed her eyes as if she were really praying. If she had really counted the difference between the boys and girls, it out be 8 guys and 7 girls. That's including her, these madmen and the supposed Troy outside the door.

"Answer now!!" She was snatched out of her rambling thought's.

"You can't!" She cried. "You can't try and make six girls and four boys even because if you take away one from one side, you have to have an equal action happen on the other side, and you'll always end up uneven or with only one."

"Good girl." He let go of her hair, slicking it to one side, then placing his hand on top of her bare neck to keep a hold of her.

"So which is it?!" Dave asked out load. "Uneven.." Dave waved the gun to the lined up students. "Or only one.." Dave breathed on Gabriella's neck smelling her hair. She stiffened, hot tears falling.

"Troy" She breathed, Swallowing and closing her eyes Trying to calm herself.

Dave heard her.

"Ahhh, the High School sweetheart calls for her night in shining armor." Dave let go of Gabriella. Troy heard he whisper his name sending his heart into cartwheels. That was her signal, she knows I'm here.

"Tiffany." Dave motioned to the blond girl Gabriella had taken up for moments earlier.

Tiffany stepped forward. Dave pointed the gun on her and in one simple second shot the girl right in the heart. The girl landed in a thud blood pooling around her body. Gabriella screamed as load squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

-------

Outside everyone heard the single gunshot, then a scream.

Ryan looked at everyone.. "Was that ."

"Yeah I think so." Sharpay answered not looking away from the school.

"I know that voice like the back of my hand.." Kelsey added.

"Gabi." Ryan whispered.

------

Sobs took over Gabriella and she feel to the floor. She felt like this was her fault.

"no, no, no, no, please." Gabi crawled to Tiffany crying, not knowing what to do she just placed her hand on the wound and watched Tiffany's life fade away. "Tiffany don't die." Gabriella cried outload.

"She's pathetic." Dave walked away from her over to Eric and Mike. "I say we just off her and play with one of the other girls." Dave pointed the gun at Gabriella who was slouched over Tiffany trying to will her back to life.

Troy's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Eric took over. "Don't slip up like that again, she stay's alive!! Mike take the body and put it in the hall way."

Mike shoved Gabriella away from Tiffany and started to drag her out to the hall.

"Your monsters all of you!!" Gabriella cried out. Rage, fear and trauma all taking over.

Shh Gabi please just stay quiet so they don't hurt you.

Troy had to think quickly, mike was coming out in the hall, Troy looked around and finally took refuge in a small space between the end of the lockers and a corner of the hall walls.

Mike drug the girl out of the class room and into another next to it. Quickly returning to where everyone else was. Troy returned to the edge of the door way.

"We have to many." Eric said looking at the nine remaining hostages that were still lined up.

"What?" Mike said sharply.

"Yeah all right!" Dave smirked. "You'll like this Gabi!" Dave yanked her off the floor. His gun ready.

"No! not that way!" Eric shouted.

"What the hell are you doing Eric!!?" Mike questioned angrily.

"Let them go! All we need is her." Eric said as if it was a revolution.

Troy kept his rage in check. He had to stay under control, if he didn't he'd never see Gabriella again.

"Let them go!!" Dave shouted.

"That's what I said.!!"

"So we'll let seven or eight of them go, but we need some other then just Gabriella." Mike spat out. Eric giving him a dangerous look.

Gabriella saw that they were completely distracted by there arguing and looked over to the nine scared students. She placed a finger over her mouth telling them to stay quiet, She waved her hand motioning them to run. All got out running down the halls. Troy couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of the student's looked at him with wide eyes. But with a quick shake of his head and a finger over his mouth the student regained his composure and continued to run, they all went into different directions. Trying to find a way out or a place to hide. Gabriella felt victory and Started to sneak out of the room. Troy saw her hand on the door frame. He was never so glad to see her delicate fingers. He softly put his over her and she covered her mouth so she didn't make a sound. Finally she emerged from the room. Troy pulled her into his arms. She tried to be silent but a whimper was released and she could hardly contain the river of tears she wanted to pour out. Troy kissed her tenderly on the cheek and motioned for her to stay quiet. She had blood all over her arm and shirt. Horrifying Troy He looked around knowing there was no way to get out, everything was chained and they were on the third floor.

"Come on Gabi." He whispered. Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards their secret spot.

"What the fuck!" Dave yelled. "You see what you did Eric! Let them go let them go" Dave mocked whining. All of them noticing the empty room.

Eric was unmoving. He didn't worry at all. The only person he wanted back here was Gabriella. She was the whole reason this was happening. His love, his obsession. Gabriella.

"Calm down.They have no where to run" He smiled. -------

"Spencer over here." A girl with red hair whispered to the boy behind her. "I think I can fit threw here." Spencer joined the small girl.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him uncertain. The could hear the gun men notice the empty room.

"I'll get help, go hide in the printing room, I'll tell them where you are." She instructed Spencer. They had just met through all of this, but he still trusted her. She squeezed through the chains and quietly went down the 2 flights of stairs out to the main hall.

------------

"Look someone is coming out!!" Kelsey shouted.

Chad recognized her. "That's Rachel!!"

Rachel was running as fast as she could.

"Freeze!" A police officer called out. Rachel froze seeing another gun pointed at her. Two policemen approached her. She was crying. They checked her for any weapons. She's clear." "What's your name?" The police officer who's tag read out officer Leo Martin.

Rachel regained her composure and told them everything they needed to know.

Rachel spotted Chad, Zeke and Jason and headed towards them. She had her arms crossed. Clearly still afraid. She knew what they would want to know.

"Rachel are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks to Gabriella"

"Gabriella!! Is she ok?" Ryan blurted out.

"I don't know, she got us all out, but I didn't see her after that, but." Rachel tried to gather her thoughts.

"But what."

"I don't think she's going to be ok.."

"What! What do you mean!?" Taylor screamed.

"They, they didn't want any of us, it was me and nine other students, then Gabriella." Rachel tried to explain. Everyone was listening very carefully.

"They killed Tiffany, because Gabriella took up for her, but they only did it to punish Gabriella. They were going to let us go. That's when they started to argue with each other and Gabriella told us to run."

Everyone's heart sank.

"What does Gabriella have to do with any of this?" Sharpay asked. "I knew there was something more to that girl.."

"Sharpay shut up!!" Kelsey yelled.

Sharpay was quiet immediately

"Rachel did you see Troy in there?" Chad asked softly.

"I didn't but Spencer said he was standing outside of the room, and told him to stay quiet"  
Rachel almost whispered remembering her friend. She forgot to tell the police where he was hiding.

"I have to go back to the police." Rachel just walked away, everyone was to distracted in their own thoughts to say anymore, even Rachel.

"At least we know that their both still alive, but who would do this." Chad said talking to his friends.

"Oh My God!!!" Taylor spit out. "Gabriella said that Eric ummm Oh God whats his last name" Taylor was talking quickly.

"Miller! Eric Miller, Gabriella told me he was bothering her too!" Kelsey added. "Come on we have to tell someone." Jason added.

Zeke and Chad motioned for a Police officer to come over to them.

"Officer Martin uhh, we think we know who might be doing this." Jason started.

"Yeah he's been bothering our friend Gabriella"  
"Gabriella the victim in question?"

"Yes."

"His name is Eric miller and his two friends are Dave Cooper and Mike Dullen. Currently there are ten hostages inside." To officer kept saying.

"Um there's actually only eight." Taylor pointed to the two students on the roof. Selfishly hoping it was Troy and Gabriella. They were waving their hands as to motion to the crowed that they were there.

Troy and Gabriella looked down at the silent crowed.

"They'll help us Gabi." He whispered. But Gabriella didn't feel any better.  
------

"There is no way out." Rachel whispered. But only the police officer and Taylor heard her.

Kelsey was lost in the situation that didn't seem real. "That has to be Gabriella and Troy. please be Gabriella and Troy."

"It has to be, that's where Troy would always take Gabriella." Jason whispered to Kelsey.

"Gabi." Ryan whispered to himself.

--------

"Troy what are we going to do?" Gabi whispered, keeping her tears at bay.

"Shh." Troy kept moving forward. Finally they had made it to their secret spot. Troy sat Gabi down and started to examine her.

Troy was franticly looking over Gabriella's body .

"Troy it's not my blood."

These words stilled Troy. Tears were finally falling.

Troy jumped up and held her tight.

"I screwed up Troy, I don't know what I'm doing." She cried not making any sense.

"It's going to be ok Gabi, I promise.." He soothed.

"No, Troy..I" She sat up looking him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant Troy." She stiffened. Not believing she told him this way. She fell into hysterics. Troy's heart beat wildly. He knew it, he had sensed it from the beginning, she had been keeping it from him now for five weeks.

"Gabi shh calm down look at me.." She looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I already knew Gabi."

"You what.." how was that possible? I didn't tell anyone. She thought.

"I already know, I just thought I was wrong so I didn't say anything. Listen to me. I love you, and I'm never going to leave you. You understand. I'm going to be right here." He put his hand in hers, holding it tightly. He leaned into her. "I promise." She wrapped her arms around him, the two holding each other tightly.

"Were going to be a family Gabi" He softly placed his hand on he stomach. She wearily smiled up at him.

They both jumped at the sound of gun shots firing.

Dave looked at the two recent students he just shot. Mocking their begs for mercy. He kicked the foot ball player foot to make sure he was dead.

Eric was on the stairs to the third floor listening to Troy's and Gabriella's conversation. While mike was looking for more students.

Another shot rang out, Mike had found a small band student. The girl knew what was coming and she said a quick prayer before she was shot in the stomach.

Gabriella jumped at yet another loud bang and buried her head in Tory's chest. Troy heard a noise on the stairs and took a few steps back. Gabriella caught on as the two continued to back up and hide in the corner.

"Here Gabi, Gabi ,Gabi.."Eric emerged with a smug smile on his face. " I know your up here, and I know your little secret." Eric looked around the small space.

Gabriella clasped her mouth tightly she almost held her breath. Her eyes were locked with Troy's.

Gabriella's face turned to horror when she was snatched from her hiding place. The crowed below all gasped when the saw what was unfolding.

"GABI!!!" Troy shouted facing Eric who was restraining Gabriella by holding his arm around her neck.

Everyone heard the identity of one of the students on the roof and all of Gabriella's and Troy's friends gasped.

"LET HER GO!!!" Troy demanded.

"Say you last words lover boy." Eric sang.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "Please I'll go with you just please don't hurt him. I'll do what ever you want." She pleaded in desperation.

"No Gabi." Troy said with a horse voice.

Mike emerged behind Eric. The crowed watched the scene unfold, completely helpless.

------

"Get a chopper!" An officer demanded into a cell phone. The negotiator had just arrived.

"What do we have?" The tall nearly bold man named John asked the chief office.

"Typical hostage situation, high school shooting, were not sure of the number of students shot but we know there are possible 10 alive inside the building. Three shots were fire approximately four minutes ago. And one of the three shooters is currently on the roof with two hostages.

"Alright lets try to get some communication and relief for these hostages."

The orders were sent and a plan was in the works.

-----

"Ahh, what do have here?" Mike laughed. "Gabi's little basketball hero.

Gabriella closed her eyes tears poring out. She was shaking uncontrollably.  
Troy saw the stress she was going through and knew it wasn't good for their child.

"Gabi, look at me." Troy said softly. Gabriella opened her eyes locking them with Troy's. "Look just at me. You have to stay calm. You can't let your body get to tense, it's harmful." Troy's words only sent her into hysterics.

"Gabi please listen to me." Troy pleaded with her.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Mike pointed the gun at Troy.

"NO!!" Gabriella cried. "Please!!"

Eric smiled. "No Mike, we could use this to our advantage." Eric smiled Grabbing tightly around Gabriella's upper arm.

"Ow.." She cried.

"Stop, your hurting her!"

"Oh that's not all that I'm going to do to her." Eric laughed. Mike also smirked.

"Grab Troy lets go." Eric told Mike.

Eric shoved Gabriella down the stairs, Mike firmly held the gun to Troy's back as they walked back the classroom where they started.

Dave smirked when he saw who Eric and Mike had.

"Show time." Dave said to himself before joining them in the classroom.

------

"Sit down!" Eric shoved Gabriella into the desk. Her abdomen slamming into the corner. She gasped and cried out in pain.

"Gabi!!" Troy started to rush to her.

"Ah,Ah,Ah" Mike had stopped him by grabbing his collar to his polo shirt stopping him dead in his track. Troy looked only at Gabriella.

"You sit too!" Eric demanded pointing the gun at Troy.

"STOP!" Gabriella screamed. She couldn't stand the gun being pointed at Troy.

"Shut up!" Eric slapped her.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Troy shouted.

"Perhaps you would like for me to kill her instead." Eric pointed the gun to her chest.

Gabriella whimpered. Troy was quiet, knowing it would be the only way to get Eric to back off.

"I have so much in store for you my pretty." Eric whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide. Eric withdrew the gun from her chest.

"Please, just let Troy go, please." Gabriella said as convincing as she could.

"ugh you two make me sick." Eric shouted angrily. He was infatuated with Gabriella and wanted her all to himself.

------

"We have information on Eric and were still waiting on mike and Dave's info."

"What have you got?"

"We searched Eric's room, you wouldn't believe the stuff we found. One of the hostages. Gabriella Montez.. He's got pictures of her everywhere. Walking to school, at school, in her room, getting dressed, this one appears to be at a shopping center and well, this is what I'm guessing is her boyfriend. It's rather personal. It looks like this whole thing is driven by obsession."

"Do we know anything about his back round?"

"His parents are divorced, his father has many domestic violence charges and restraining orders for stalking his mother, His mother was then murdered in 1999 by his father who is now in a Florida prison. He's currently living with his maternal grandparents."

"Well like father like son. We need to find the girl and get her out of there. There's no telling what he'll do to her."

--------------

"Do you love him!" Eric shouted in Gabriella's face. The look of rage on his face.

Troy looked at Gabriella, praying nothing bad would come from this.

"DO. YOU. LOVE. HIM.?" He shouted loader.

Gabriella tensed, she held herself. She looked to Troy for help.

"Yes" Her heart beat wildly.

Troy looked at Eric with horror. The look on Eric's face was indescribable.

"AHHHHHH" Eric shouted. Putting his fist to his forehead. He was losing it.

He snapped his attention to Gabriella. Her stomach turned. He grabbed her arm pulling her from the desk. Once again her stomach slamming into the edge of the desktop.

She cried out and slouched wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Gabi!" Tory jumped out of his seat reaching out for her. Mike came up beside him. "It would be wise of you to sit still my friend" Mike held the gun to Troy's head. Gabriella caught a glimpse of it and screamed.

"No! Troy!!" She swiftly moved, but Eric was faster. Wrapping a tight grip around her waist.

"Ah." She cried out in pain. "Please don't I'm."

"Pregnant, yes I know, to bad though." Eric started to repeatedly slam his fist into Gabriella's abdomen.

"Stop." She said in-between blows.

Troy was screaming for Eric to stop. From outside people could hear the horror unfolding.

Troy's adrenalin kicked in and he quickly twisted Mikes arm and knocked the gun out of his hand. He punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He tripped him making him slam onto the tile floors that were reinforced with concrete. Thus knocking Mike out. Troy quickly grabbed the gun, pointing it at Eric.

"Let her go now!!!" Troy shouted. Eric stopped beating on Gabriella and let her go. She feel to the floor.  
Eric began to laugh at Troy's attempt to save her.

"Gabi, please try to make it over to me." Troy said tenderly.

"I can't, I can't move. It hurts Troy." She cried. "It's hurt's so bad."

Troy was struck with horror. Oh god please no' he begged.

Troy felt something sticking into his back.

"Drop the gun Troy.' Dave laughed. "Or I'll kill you." Troy slowly move closer to the desk and placed the gun on the hard surface.

Eric laughed and snatched Gabriella to her feet. She screamed bloody murder, the pain was so intense.

Troy was frozen. Dave kept the gun to his back.

Eric pushed Gabriella into a large storage closet, throwing her down to the floor. Tears were flowing from pain and fear.

The door was slammed shut and Gabriella was screaming and pleading on the other side. Troy was raging inside there was nothing he could do. Dave reached for the other gun when he felt Troy try to make a move and pointed it at his head.

"Make another move and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Dave stated sharply.

"Eric please don't please." Eric was forcefully pulled her dress up.

"I'm going to make you love me, your going to me mine.!"

"No" She cried. Troy cried as he could her the love of his life scream in pain as Eric raped her. His blood was boiling.

Gabriella fell silent and Helplessness consumed Troy. He didn't protect her, he just let this happen to her. And he was forced to hear it all. Troy thought of Gabriella's beautiful face and imagined her holding their little baby. Then he just snapped.

He swung his leg backwards kicking Dave in the groin then kicked both guns out of his hand, in and instant he grabbed both guns and shot Dave in the stomach.

Troy then went over to the closet and busted the door open. Pulling Eric off Gabriella and throwing him several feet away and before Eric could react Troy shot him in the shoulder, Demobilizing him. Troy turned his attention on Gabriella taking his shirt off putting it over top her dress and gently lifted her in his arms. Gun still in hand, he carried her out of the room.

"If your still hiding, come on were getting out of here!!" Troy yelled out. Student's started to emerge and join Troy.

"Is she ok?" A ninth grader asked softly.

"No." Troy said with a horse voice.

"Come on you guys."

They came to the steps and halted at the chain link fence the was chained shut.

"Cover your ears he said to everyone. He leaned against the wall to balance Gabriella covering her right ear as her left was against his chest.

He shot the lock and the other students pushed the gate open.

Finally Troy reached the main doors and took a deep breath.

"It's Troy right?" The same ninth grader asked.

"Yeah." He said distant.

"She's bleeding" The young girl looking back at the trail of blood as did the other students and Troy.

"Oh god!" Troy rushed out the doors the crowd erupting.

"PLEASE HELP!!!" Troy shouted.

Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsey, Jason, Taylor and Chad all panicked when they saw Troy carrying Gabriella, screaming for help. Gabriella was covered in blood.

EMS rushed over to the group. Troy placed a lymph Gabriella on the stretcher. He then noticed how white her face was and how the color from her lips was completely faded. She was faintly breathing.

"Was she shot?"

"No.What s wrong with her."

"She's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to the hospital. Called the trauma chopper now!"

The helicopter was there in not time and they quickly wheeled her over to it. Troy followed never letting go of Gabriella's hand.

"Please I need to go with her!" Troy shouted.

"Are you family?"

Family' Troy froze at the word.

"Ah yes! Yes I am."

"Alright come on then."

------

Troy was forced to sit in the waiting room while Gabriella was sent to the trauma unit. Maria. Gabriella's mother was sitting with Troy, they were gripping onto each others hands. It had been 3 agonizing hours.

The gang busted through the doors. A million questions flying. But Troy just looked at them blankly. Unable to think about anything but Gabi.

"Hey man, I thought you could uses these." Chad handed Troy the pile of clothes. Troy rushed to the bathroom to change and clean the blood off of him. He was as fast as the speed of lightning and tossed his old clothes in the garbage can on the way out the door.

He almost collided with the nurse coming out the door.

"Montez?"

"Here!" Troy almost shouted, forgetting he was right next to her. Maria popped up and rushed over. Troy's friends staying behind.

"You can come back and see her now. She had lost a lot of blood, and I'm afraid she lost the baby."

Troy and Maria exchanged a look of sorrow, then headed back to Gabriella's room.

She was hooked to an IV and a heart monitor and another machine Troy had never seen before.

She was awake, and looked so afraid.

"Gabi." Troy rushed to her.

"Troy?" Her voice was horse.

"I'm here." He grabbed her hand.

"Troy.the baby." a tear fell down her cheek.

"Shh.it's ok Gabi." He brushed her hair back with his hand.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews!


	2. Saving Gabriella

Chapter 2

Saving Gabriella

"I'm so sorry Troy…" She cried desperately.

"No…" He cupped her head in his hands. "Don't ever say that. Ever!" He kissed her forehead.

"But Troy it's true," Her heart was breaking form their loss. She was finally getting used to the idea of being a mommy. It excited her even more that Troy was going to be there for her he even said 'Family'. Now all that was gone. "I should have fought harder Troy. I should have tried to get away from him…he was just so strong…." She cried hopelessly.

'Gabi, listen to me. This is not your fault at all. It's Eric's." She didn't believe him. She didn't know if she could deal with the lost of the baby. 'Their' baby.

"Gabi, please look at me."

"Troy…" She whispered looking down.

"Look at me Gabriella." That got her attention.

"I love you, we'll get through this. Together. Okay?"

She slightly sighed and gave him an unconvincing look of approval.

They heard the door open and Gabriella stiffened.

Troy noticed her fear.

"Shh its ok baby I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" Taylor said in a long whisper. Chad came in behind her.

Troy looked so tired and spooked. He needed some air and Chad knew it.

"Troy lets let them talk. Come on you should get that looked at anyway." Chad pointed at Troy's right hand which was bruised and cut.

Gabriella looked up at him with intense fear.

"It's ok Gabi; I'm not going to be gone long. Taylor is going to be right here with you. Ok?" He hushed. Gabriella looked down at his hand. He did need to get help for it.

Gabriella closed her eyes and gave in. The guys left the room. Troy leaving the door cracked open.

Taylor held her friend. She didn't speak. Words weren't needed. Gabriella just needed her there. But then everything hit her all at once. She was numb before, the horror of the days events crashed down on her.

She fell apart in Taylor's arms. Telling her everything. Taylor listened in horror and shock. But nothing shocked her more when Gabriella told her about the baby. And what Eric had done to take it away from her and Troy. After 15 minutes of sobbing Gabriella slowly clamed to her best friends soothing words and fell asleep. Taylor laid her down and pulled the covers up tucking them around her.

She slowly walked out of the room turning the lights off.

As she exited the room she bumped right into Ryan and let out a small scream. After the horrors of what Gabriella told her, she was a little jumpy.

"Sorry." Ryan said softly. "How is she?" Concern flooding him.

"She'll be ok in time…" Taylor said sadly.

Ryan moved to go inside the room.

"Better to let her sleep." She whispered.

Ryan's heart was filled with disappointment. But he took a seat right outside Gabriella's room.

"I'm going to go find the guys. Be right back."

And she was off to find Chad and Troy.

"I've been away to long; I have to go back now!" Troy said below a shout.

"Chill man she's almost done. You have to take care of yourself too Troy; you're no good to Gabriella if you don't."

Chad was right again. Taylor spotted them, she quickened her stride. And finally make it up to them. Troy was sitting down, his hand on a tray and a nurse bandaging it up.

"Troy, we need to talk." Troy looked up at Taylor with wide eyes.

"What?" He said simply. "Wait. Is Gabriella alone?" Troy stood up.

Taylor stepped in front of him holding her had up to his chest. "She's asleep." Troy looked at Taylor's attempt to stop him.

"Troy." Taylor said softly. "Why didn't you guys tell us that she was pregnant?" Taylor was hurt but also she was angry. How could Troy do that to Gabriella?

Chad looked to the floor behind Troy, Taylor caught his gesture.

"Did you know?" Taylor spat.

"Not until today. Troy was trying to tell me but I…then everything started happening."

Talking about the pregnancy that no was over hit Troy like a thousand bricks.

"Yes she was pregnant! Was. And we were going to be a family!" Troy shouted. "But that bastard…" Troy punched the wall.

Chad grabbed a hold of Troy. "CLAM DOWN! Get your head right man, you've got Gabriella down there and she needs you man, keep it together, for her."

Ryan sat quietly listening to the unavoidable beeping of Gabi's heart monitor. He was tapping his foot to it when suddenly the rhythm had quickened. He stood up and walked into her room.

"Gabi?" Ryan said softly concerned.

Gabriella began to stir and fiercely started to move in her sleep. She was whimpering and her heart rate continued to quicken.

"Gabi?' Ryan put his hand on her shoulder.

She screamed.

"TROY!"

Troy, Chad and Taylor all snapped, looking toward Gabriella's room. Before he knew what was happening he was at her side throwing Ryan away from her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Troy shouted.

Ryan was stunned.

"I…I didn't do anything, she just started screaming." Ryan looked over Troy's shoulder to Gabriella. "She's having a nightmare."

Both the boy's attention was directed to the sound of an alarm.

"What is that?" Troy looked at Gabriella in a panic.

Ryan looked at the heart monitor.

"Oh god." Ryan said looking at her heart rate. Troy also looked.

"What's happening to her?"

"Her heart is beating to fast" Ryan whispered. Gabriella let out another cry. Two nurses burst in the room.

"Boy's your going to need to get out of the way." Troy was pushed away from Gabriella.

"No wait." Troy struggled as distance was forced between him and his Gabi.

"Current pulse."

"125"

"BP?"

"90"

"WHAT! Check it again."

"Heart rate dropping… 115"

"BP is 87"

"What's happening to her!!?" Troy shouted.

"You're going to have to leave." Ryan was shoved out of the room, but Troy put up a fight.

"No I can't leave her! I wouldn't leave her."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's soft hand.

And leaned into her.

"Gabi, please. Please fight. Don't let them win. I love you Gabi."

"Troy you have to leave."

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. Everyone could heart it from the monitor.

"Come on Gabi fight."

"BP?"

"Still dropping."

"No, no" Troy squeezed her hand.

Chad, Taylor and Taylor watched from the hall. Taylor was crying into Chad's chest.

"Please do something!" Troy shouted.

"Heat rate is 98"

"BP is 79"

In an instant a nurse ordered an ultrasound machine. And soon one was there.

Gabriella started to look painfully white.

"Gabi…"Troy cried.

Gabriella's stomach was exposed. It was completely black and blue. Troy had to turn away from the sight.

The nurse quickly started to scan Gabriella's stomach and sides.

"What are you looking for?" Troy asked horse. He didn't like them touching her.

"Go it!" The nurse said in a sad victory.

"What's her current blood pressure?'

"72, she's fading fast." (A/N I'm not a doctor, I'm not sure if this is really how it works, sorry if it's far fetched)

"No! Gabi" Troy cried.

"She's bleeding from her spleen; get her to the OR now!"

"Troy you have to let go!"

"No I'm not leaving her!" He shouted to the nurse, they all were out in the hall no; the nurses were trying to get Gabi to the OR.

"Look Troy if you don't move Gabriella will die!" A look of horror painted Troy's face and he froze.

"Come on man, let them help her." Chad pulled Troy away.

"Wait, wait…" Troy fought Chad.

He got out of Chad's grasp and ran back to Gabriella.

"Gabi, I love you. Please come back to me…" He kissed her. Then she was gone.

-----

Every few minutes Troy would glare at Ryan. Ryan refused to leave until he saw Gabriella with her eyes open.

Taylor was leaning on Chad, she had fallen asleep and Chad had his arm around her. Troy smiled at the sight. Wishing it could be him and Gabriella. Chad noticed.

"She's going to be alright man."

"Yeah…" Troy whispered looking down at his hands.

"Do you want to talk about today?" Chad asked carefully. He could tell Troy wanted to. And if he didn't vent he would explode again.

"It's just…." Troy searched for the right words. Ryan was here and he didn't want to let it out in front for him. But it all was coming to the surface.

"I was right there! Right fucking there!" Troy got up and started pacing. Taylor woke up when she heard Troy curse. Troy never cursed.

"I just let him hurt her; he just kept hitting her and hitting her." Troy snapped. Tears were falling. He could still see a broken Gabriella pleading for mercy, unable to move towards him. "She was just…."

Troy was searching for the words.

"She couldn't move and I just stood there…" Chad stood up.

Troy looked his best friend in the eyes.

"He hit her so hard that our baby is gone. And I did nothing."

Chad hugged Troy who was in shock. "Our baby is gone…" Troy cried.

Taylor was crying quietly. Ryan was in shock. Baby?

The door to the waiting room opened. Gabriella's mother and a doctor walked in the room.

Tory immediately rushed over to them. Taylor and Ryan stood up.

"How is she?" Troy asked giving a distraught Maria (Gabriella's mother) a hug.

"She'll be fine… We had to take her spleen out. She should recover nicely."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

Maria smiled. She's been asking for you. The surgeon said she was muttering your name as soon as she came to.

Room 0812.

Maria stepped farther in the room to talk to Chad, Taylor and Ryan. The heavy door was closed, only the image of there shocked, confused and upset looks on there face as they listened to what she was saying was seen threw the glass window. Troy's back was turned and he was on a mission to get to Gabriella.

(A/N Hope you all like it! Still trying to see where this is going to go? I'm open for suggestions and will give credit if I use it! Thanks everyone for the reviews! )


	3. Gabriella alone?

Chapter 3

_Gabriella alone?_

"Hey…" Troy said softly walking over to her. She looked so fragile.

"Hey" Her voice was horse, but she managed to smile at him.

"I was so afraid I was going to loose you, don't ever scare me like that again."

She tried to giggle but it hurt.

"Promise." She said hiding the pain.

----

"Your what?" Taylor snapped.

"I have to, I don't want to. But I'll lose my job, and I can't. I know it's a long time but-"

"A long time? Three and a half months?' Ryan said holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry but it's unavoidable." Maria looked to her hands.

"How could you leave Gabriella at a time like this?" Taylor accused. Chad put his hand on her should to calm her down.

"Look, this is all very overwhelming, we're all tired, and we've been through a lot." Chad started. "We can make a plain. Gabriella doesn't have to be alone. We'll just have to take turns staying with her. I …Mean… If that's all right with you Maria?" Chad rationalized.

"That sounds great, thank you Chad. I'll call all your parents to make sure that will be ok. Other wise I'm going to have to send Gabriella to Georgia to stay with my sister."

"Huh, Troy is not going to let that happen." Taylor added, she did calm down. She liked Chad's idea, and have vowed that she wouldn't let anything happen to her best friend.

------

Troy was sitting next to Gabriella, holding her hand. The nurse had brought in some broth and pushed her to try and eat it.

"Come on Gabi one more bit then you can stop."

"But it's so nasty." Gabriella scrunched up her nose.

"It'll be over soon." Troy encouraged.

She obeyed him and took the last bit forcing herself to swallow it.

It was pushing five am and Troy was getting a head ach. He rubbed his brow. Gabriella noticed.

"Troy, You should go home and get some rest."

"No way. I'm not leaving you for a second."

There was a knock at the door. Then Taylor walked in.

"Hey is it ok if we come in?" She was tired. They all were but they wanted to see her before they left.

Troy looked a Gabi asking her without words.

She smiled.

"Yeah come on in." Troy said softly.

Chad and Ryan emerged behind Taylor and they all headed toward Gabriella.

"How you feeling?" Taylor ask sweetly.

"I'm not sure, they gave me a lot of meds." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor giggled. _At least she was in good spirits. _Taylor thought.

"other then that I'm ok, now that you all and Troy are here…"She smiled at Troy, who squeezed her hand.

"That's my Gabriella, always a fighter." Ryan commented. Taylor looked back at him then look at Troy. Troy harbored his anger.

"Where's my mom?' Gabriella asked softly.

Everyone looked down. Gabriella's half smile faded.

"What is it?" She was scared.

"She had to leave, she had to go home to pack." Chad informed. Troy snapped his head back at him clearly shocked.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy said together.

"She said she was going to loose her job if she didn't go…" Taylor added

"How could she?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry I'll be find, I'm used to it." Gabriella said trying to sound a normal as possible.

"Gabi I don't want you to be alone…" Troy almost whined to her.

"Don't worry, we will all be there, we're going to work out a schedule to where one of us is always going to be there with her." Ryan said.

Troy looked up at him. He didn't want Ryan alone with his Gabi.

"How long is she going to be gone this time?" Gabriella said sadly. Troy anxiously awaited the answer.

"She said three and a half months." Chad informed.

"WHAT!" Troy shouted. He felt Gabriella jump under his hand. "Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Gabriella moved her other hand on top of his.

She was scared to death. She didn't want to be in that big house with out her mom.

Troy looked down deep in thought.

"You guys don't need to work out a schedule, I'm going to move in with Gabi…"

They all looked at him wide eyed.

"Troy…" Gabriella said softly.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." He said sharply.

"Do you really thing Mrs. Montez will go for that.?" Ryan asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Troy said determined.

The air was thick with a tense haze.

"The doctor said if your doing ok that you can go home in two days." Taylor smiled trying to enlighten that mood.

"Good, I hate hospitals." Gabriella joined her, knowingly.

"We'll I think that we all should go home and get some rest, Troy you too…" Taylor nagged.

"No I'm not leaving her." But Troy Remembered the issue with Gabriella's mom, he needed to talk to her face to face.

"But I do need to talk to your mom…" He told her softly looking into her murky brown eyes.

"It's ok, you can go…" Gabriella wanted him to talk to her mother, she wanted him to stay with her.

"I'm calling Kelsey and Jason to come and stay with you until I get back." Tory picked up the phone dialing Kelsey's number not caring about the time.

Kelsey was lying in bed away worrying about Gabriella. When her cell phone rang she jumped. Looking the caller ID her heart speed up when it read Regional Medical center.

"Tell me she's ok!" She almost shouted.

"She's ok." Troy answered.

"I'm coming up there."Kelsey jumped up from her bed, and went for her shoes.

"Whoa slow down, that's what I'm calling you about. I have to go to Gabi's house for a few minutes, do you think you and Jason could hang out here with Gabi for awhile."

"You know it, I'll call Jason and we'll be there soon.'

"Thanks see you in a few."

"Yeah!"

Troy hung up the phong with a half smile. He was blessed to have such great friends. And was so thankful to Gabriella for them, without her changing everthing at East High, none of them would be together. ( **A/N out side of the clicks**)

"Alright girl, We love you, I'm going to be back here in a few hours, and you can bet on it!" Taylor said smiling.

"I believe it" Gabriella smiled back.

"Do you want me to bring you anything sweetie?"

"Something to entertain me for two days"

"Sure thing!"

Everyone gave her a careful hug and left.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and emerged Kelsey and Jason.

Troy put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shh, she just fell asleep."

Kelsey knotted. Troy quickly left, he had to deal with Gabi's mom. Sure of only one thing. He was staying with Gabriella!


	4. He will not get to you, we promise

Chapter 4

He will not get to you, I promise

"Mrs. Montez?" Troy called out. He didn't knock, there wasn't time for that, Troy wanted to get back to Gabriella. He walked into the earthcolored livingroom. On the fireplace mantel, were assorted photos of Gabriella. A small five by seven was of her when she looked about two, she was in a pink sundress, her hair was in perfect pigtales her long spiral curls reached her little tan shoulders and she was showing off a sea shell. Troy couldn't help but envision this to be what his and Gabriella's baby might look like. The second photo Gabriella looked to be about ten, she was holding up and award proudly. And the third an eight by ten, resting perfectly in the middle of the mantel. Was of him and Gabriella on prom night. Troy smiled. He remembered he took her to a fancy resterant where they were asked if they had just gotten married. Troys heart skipped a beat. She did look like a beautiful bride in her floor lenght white silk and lace dress.

"Troy?" What are you doing here?" Maria was heading down the stairs with two suitcases. Meeting him in the living room. She smiled sadly when she saw him looking at the photos of Gabriella. One in particular was the one of him and Gabriella before prom.

"We need to talk…" Troy said still not looking away from the photo. Maria put her head down. She felt like a terrible mother for leaving Gabriella like this, but for her and Gabriella's future, she had to.

Then they headed over to the couch.

"Maria, I don't know the best way to say this so…. I understand you have to go on a very long business trip, I also understand it's very important. But Gabriella CAN NOT be left alone Maria,…. I think I should move in…and stay with Gabi" He waited. She saw quiet. Just staring at him. She was in disbelieve, she was stricken at how mature he was. Here he was seventeen, asking to move in with her sixteen year old daughter, to keep her safe and feel protected.

"Maria. Gabriella and I just lost a baby. I think was can handle living together. She needs me and I can't stand to see her hurting. I have to help her through this, and I refuse to let her be alone…and I…well…I I plan on Marrying Gabriella after we Graduate, I love her more then anything-"

"Troy, Troy slow down…I know you love my daughter, I can tell by the way you look at her , But aren't you a little young to be living together?"

"Maria…We were going to have a baby…I would have moved in to be closer to Gabi and the baby anyhow, or she would have moved in with me…What's so different now?"

"That your not going to have a baby Troy…"

Troy looked down. Sadness filling his heart at that last comment.

Maria could see it, she felt frozen in time regretting saying it to him. She thought for a moment. Even if they were young. She trusted Troy. She couldn't imagine the lost of a child. She had a close call with Gabriella when she was two. And she was trying to put that in prospective

"I'm sorry Troy I didn't mean to…Look it's clear to see that you love her, and you want what's best for her. I couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend for Gabriella then you. So if you think it's best that you and Gabi live together now, I understand where your coming from. I'll call your parents and talk to them about it." Maria stood up walking to the phone. "Oh and Troy… Take care of her." Maria smiled sadly and headed to the kitchen to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton

Troy left to get back to Gabriella.

-------

"Shhh It's ok Gabi, They'll find him" Kelsey comfort her friend.

"Please, I need Troy…" Gabriella sobbed as Kelsey qentily rocked her. Jason was on the phone calling Gabriella's mother.

-----

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but you know I think they are adult enough to handle this. And I know they love each other." Mrs. Montez told Mr. and Mrs. Montez who were both on the other line.

"But they're both still kids." Mr. Bolton added. Unsure of this plan.

"Look, we're only a block away form each other, you two are welcome to come anytime. Troy isn't like any guy I've met, he really loves Gabi, and if they did end up having the baby, they would have moved in with each other anyhow right?…" There was silence on the other end. They were silent. Maria sighed. "When Gabriella was just over two, she wandered into the neighbors yard…I couldn't find her for a five mintues…When the ten year old little girl next door found her, she had been face down in the swimming pool for three minutes. I though I was going to lose my baby…The odds weren't good at all…I can't imagine losing a baby, Gabriella wasn't the only one who lost this baby. Troy did too. And I think right now, they need each other more then anything. Not to mention what happened at the School. I tried to get her to open up about it, but she's not ready to talk, only her and Troy knows what went on. Troy is Gabriella's rock, and even if I was here…I don't think that I would be good enough to get her through this." Maria felt sadness wash through her.

"She does have a point Jack…I mean, we can't begin to feel what there going through, and Troy…he's not going to take no for an answer."

"I guess between the two of you ladies I'm not going to win. I suppose we could try it. I still think their to young, but after all this…I don't know…I'm at a lose for words. Let them do this. But they have to finish school. Troy can't give up everything to stay home with Gabriella."

"Jack!" Troy's mother said appalled. "For you to even suggest that Gabriella would hold our son back is a screech, she's the one who opened him up and encouraged him. And she's a straight A student, she's not going to just quit."

Maria smiled at Mrs. Bolton standing up for her daughter.

"Yes Jack, and not that you forgot about yesterday but I'm sure the school will be closed down for awhile."

"I'm going to hear from the school board later today, I'll call and fill you in." Jake told Maria

"Well, I'll keep in touch, my flight is in an hour I've got to make it to the airport in time. I trust Troy. I really do."

"Please get Troy here…" She begged.

"I'm trying your mom's house but it's busy Gabriella."

"Please…"She cried.

"It's ok Gabriella, we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"He'll find me I know it…"

Tory walked in the room. He was horrified to see that Gabriella was sobbing in Kelsey's arms.

"What happened?" Troy demanded. Jason hung up the phone as Kelsey moved away from Gabriella so Troy could get to her.

Troy grabbed onto her rubbing her back.

"They can't find him…" Kelsey said softly.

"WHAT?" Troy demanded.

Kelsey and Jason looked up to the T.V , it was muted, Troy quickly turned the volume up and listened carefully.

"These 12 students were held captive yesterday at East High School, sadly The following students didn't make it, Tiffany Maxwell, Devin Cleary, Shellie Oakum." Pictures of the student's were posted on the television screen. "One student…" The screen flashed to a topless Troy carrying a lifeless Gabriella out of the school. Gabriella looked at the screen horrified, the sight of herself covered in bright red blood made her feel queasy. "Gabriella Montez was critically injured and is currently receiving medical attention at regional medical center. Again we have to report that Eric miller, the main gunman is currently still missing. The other two gunmen Dave Cooper and Mike Dullen were arrested shortly after the ordeal. Eric is considered extremely dangerous, if you have any information please contact the police."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"I'm not going to leave your side Gabi, I'm not going to let him come hear you." Troy promised. The coverage continues and Gabriella and Troy's pictures were plastered over the screen. Kelsey grabbed the remote and shut it off. Kelsey looked a Jason unsure of what to do.

Gabriella's heart was speeding up and the monitor went off.

"Oh no…" Troy jumped up.

"Gabi…" He looked at her in fear.

A nurse came in the room with a syringe.

"You all will have to leave, she needs to rest now." The nurse in formed. Kelsey and Jason said their goodbye and reluctantly left. Troy was unmoving.

The nurse didn't say anything to him.  
It was under Gabriella's mother's orders that he was to stay with her. The monitor continued to beep.

"What's happening?" Gabriella was frightened and felt short of breath.

"Shh,, it's ok Gabi."

Gabriella saw the syringe the nurse had.

"What's that for?" She whimpered.

"It's going to calm you down, your heart rate is speeding up, and we have to keep a close eye on it… You need to have very little stress so you can get well again." The nurse informed coming at her with the needle.

"Just a little pinch."

"Troy.." Gabriella looked at him scared.

"It's ok, I right here."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the needle poke her.

"That should help you calm down…" The nurse said.

But Gabriela didn't know what she was saying, she became sleepy and confused. Her eyelids were heavy.

Everything went black.

"What did you do to her?"

"it's a sedative, she needs to sleep, and by the looks of it so do you., I'll have a bed brought to you. While she's sleeping you should too."

Just then the phone began to ring. Before Troy could answer it the nurse did.

"Gabriella is currently resting, please call back in a few hours. Yes, Ill let her know. Bye"

"Who was it?" Troy asked.

"She said her name was Taylor and she was coming here around four."

Troy took in the information, as the nurse left. The phone rang again. Their friends must have seen the news. Instead of answering the phone he unplugged it.

A bed was brought to him. But Troy climbed in bed with Gabriella holding her close.


	5. Halted eating and sleepless nights

Chapter 5

Halted eating and sleepless nights

"Gabriella?" She heard someone trying to wake her up.

"Mm"

"Gabi wake up there's someone here to see you…"

"What?….Troy?"

"Wake up silly, I don't want you to drop her…" Troy laughed. There he stood with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Her?" Gabriella smiled. She held her arms out for the baby. Troy carefully handed her the baby girl. She had soft brown fine locks and creamy skin.

"Come on lets go for a walk…" Troy encouraged.

"Um ok…" Gabriella slowly got up careful for their tiny child.

They walked for a few minutes, thou it only seemed seconds to Gabriella who was looking only at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Ok we're here." Troy said cheerfully.

Gabriella looked up and her happiness vanished. Something felt wrong.

"No Troy I don't like it, let's go…" Gabriella said with fear in her voice. She didn't know why she was afraid of this place.

But the fear grew stronger and stronger as Troy brought her closer and closer to East High School.

They walked in, Gabriella felt, cold and terrified. The halls were busy with people rushing around.

"Troy, I don't think we should have the baby in here the…"

Had she forgotten about the baby? Her sweet new born was no longer in her arms, the halls were empty, Troy was gone.

"Troy!!" She screamed.

There was a chuckle. Then a baby crying. Gabriella was running down the East high halls listening desperately for the Baby's cries.

"Gabi…" She could hear faintly…was that Chad? Maybe Ryan…

Gabriella looked to her left and lying on a desk was the baby girl still wrapped in the soft pink blanket. Gabriella rushed to her.

The laughing returned.

"Gabi…."

"You can't have her…" Eric stepped directly in front of the crying baby. Denying Gabriella access to her daughter.

"Gabriella…"

"Please, Please give me my baby" Gabriella cried, tears falling from her eyes,

"I don't know I was thinking…" Eric reached for the baby.

"No!" Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't hurt her please…"

"We're just going to play a little game with mommy, aren't we?"

"Stop…" Gabriella begged.

"Gabriella…."

"It's called catch me if you can…" Eric laughed, turning to leave with the baby.

"No please give her back…" Gabriella screamed.

"GABI!"

"No please, don't take her, please give me my baby." Gabriella sobbed.

"Shh, Gabi…it's just a dream, you were just dreaming, it's over"

Troy cradled her trying to sooth her out of her physiological terror. Gabriella wasn't completely awake. But she did hear Troy talking to her, soothing her. Finally the dream subsided and her breathing and heart rate returned to a normal rhythm.

It had been two more days and this was about the seventh nightmare. Gabriella was given a sedative for panic attacks, but it wasn't enough to give her a good amount of sleep. Nothing was going to take away her memories of terror and loss, only time would help it heal.

Today was the day she was supposed to go home. But that time came and passed. Gabriella wasn't eating enough, she needed iron. One more day didn't bother Troy because he was terrified. He was so afraid to do something wrong, to not be there in time. He was afraid he couldn't protect her, all the "what ifs" played through his head over and over.

A least he got some sleep. With out that, he really would be loosing it.

Taylor brought Gabriella a bunch of brain teasers and a puzzle cube, which she beat three times, no matter how hard Chad and Troy mixed it up.

She was doing well, all except for the panic attacks and the nightmares. Troy was becoming more aware of the triggers and was getting skilled at preventing a few melt downs.

Everyone would bring little bits of news in, while Gabi was asleep. It was Troy's rule that she wasn't to know any of what was going on. They still hadn't found Eric, and they had searched all possible places he could be, it was now a full blown man hunt.

East high has been closed down until further notice. Between the investigation and the damage, they didn't have a clear date as to when the school would reopen.

Troy was watching the sun go down. Kelsey and Taylor would to be here any minute to give him an unwanted break they said he should walk around the hospital and get out of the room, even if it's for 5 minutes. They kept pressuring him to go last time, but he refused. However after that last nightmare, he could use a good walk. He was full of hurt, loss and most of all rage.

"Knock, Knock" Taylor said sweetly.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked Troy.

Troy looked at Taylor.

"How does she always do that?" He asked her.

Taylor put up he arms in an 'I don't know fashion'. "She's the play maker."

"Right…" Troy half smiled.

"Yeah, but is wrong?"

"Just another nightmare…"

Chad walked in quietly.

"What happened?" Chad inquired.

"She just kept crying, someone was taking the baby from her, someone was hurting her, and I wasn't protecting her…" Troy said depressed.

"Hey don't be like that…It was just a dream…"Kelsey tried to cheer him up. "You are protecting her. You did protect her, that's why she's here. You saved her."

"But I didn't save our baby" Troy went to shove the nearby food tray but contained himself. Chad saw the struggle.

"Troy let's take a walk, we'll get a soda or something…"

It was tempting, he needed to get out.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly. Everyone looked over to her.

"Gabi." Troy was there in an instant.

Gabriella slowly sat up.

"I'm really getting sick of waking up here." She said sadly.

Everyone was quiet.

"What, what is it?" Gabriella questioned their worried faces.

Still nothing.

"Another nightmare?" Gabriella asked. She looked at Troy's face. Thankful that she didn't remember the dream, by the looks on Troy it must have been really bad.

"I'm so sorry I hope-" Gabriella started to get hyped.

"Gabi…Don't worry." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked her trying to make eating sound exciting.

"Nah…"

"Come on Gabi you have to, you body needs it." Gabriella looked down. This was a constant battle.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you and Chad go down to the cafeteria and try and find Gabriella something sweet, and peanut buttery and we'll get you caught up on Sharpay's drama."

Taylor told them, pushing Troy and Chad out the door.

"Wow I didn't think that would actually work. Now what do you ladies want to do first?"

Taylor started tiding up the room.

"Lets turn some light's on…oh and I'll see if there's a music station on the…"Gabriella grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"No Gabriella don't!" Kelsey took the remote, but it was to late.

"The search is still on for Gun man Eric Miller, the East High murder has still not been found, police say that his grandparents are sti…"

Kelsey turned the TV off.

Gabriella sat really still.

"I'm…um…I'm going to take a shower.'

"Ok we'll call the Nurse so she can get you unhooked." Kelsey went to press the call button.

"Oh no need…" Gabriella started to unhook herself.

"Should you be doing that?" Taylor asked watching Gabriella pulling off buttoned cords that were taped to her chest.

"Does it look that hard? I mean…" Gabriella kept doing it. But Taylor was getting worried. Gabi's heart was speeding up, at least from what she could tell. Even though Gabriella started to take the sensors off her chest she still had the one on her finger.

"Gabriella stop, your heart is speeding up."

"I'm fine I feel fine it's this stupid machine, she finally got the last one off her side, then in a fit of anger she took the one off her finger and threw it to the floor.

"Much better." She tried to sound positive. Taylor and Kelsey didn't know what to do. "You guys relax look at me I'm fine.

The monitor finally gave off a solid beeeeeeeeep.

"Oh tell so one who cares." Gabriella said to the machine pressing the off button. "I'll be out in a minute, promise."

"That was sort of scary…" Taylor said not moving.

"Yeah, way to much like Sharpay." Kelsey dramatized a shiver.

Beeeeeeep

" Montez room code resuscitation…" The nurse told the other when she looked at the monitor for Gabriella's room. Troy and Chad were in ear shot of the nurses station and started running.

Taylor and Kelsey finished fixing the bed sheets. When they heard the shower go off. Gabriella dried off and wrapped herself in a towel.

Everyone came busting in the room.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy shouted.

"I'm here," Gabriella had just opened the bathroom door to see two nurses, Chad, Troy , Taylor and Kelsey starring at her.

Troy scooped her up in a hug…He pulled her back and examined her for a second. Making sure, in fact that she was alive. "A shower ha, she…she was just taking a shower…"

Troy tried to joke but his smile was banished by two very unamused nurses. One with red stringy hair rushed over to her with a stethoscope listening to her heart beat.

117, that's a bit fast…"

"We'll I just did get greeted by charging loved ones and a lovely staff, while in my towel so that may have something to do with it an all…" Gabriella was showing a sarcastic side that wasn't herself.

Taylor and Kelsey glanced at each other.

"Ok everyone out, We'll take it from here, shows over…." Taylor started.

"Yeah" Kelsey pulled Troy from Gabriella. "Sweet and peanut buttery! Bye"

The guys were gone, but the nurses remaind.

"You gave quite a scare Miss. Montez . If you want to be unhooked for any reason, you have to call us."

The red headed nurse went to hook her back up.

"Do I really need all of these?" Gabriella complained.

"Gabriella they have to record your heart." Taylor said concerned.

"We can try just the finger, but if anything happeneds, you'll have to go back on everything… Deal?"

"Thank you." Gabriella said with great appreciation.

"But I have to warn you, if you don't start eating right soon we will have to give you a brand new tube for that, so that's your choice. However the IV has to stay, since you've taken it upon yourself to unhook that one you'll need to have a new one put in…" The nurse smiled. And they both left. Leaving the girls to stand in silence.

"Come on lets get you fixed up now that you have semi freedom" Kelsey giggled pulling out her bags handing them to Taylor.

Taylor pulled out her cell phone calling Chad.

-----

"Hey man you should pile on the snacks while your down here.." Chad was interrupted mid sentence by his cell phone.

"What ? Who is it?" Troy asked.

"It's Taylor, hang on… Hello?"

"Yeah… I can Try… I'll call you. Ok love you too. Bye."

"Hey Troy they want us to… Troy?……Troy?" Chad looked around for his absent friends. Then her heard a bing for an elevator.

Chad ran to it.

"Troy where are you going?"

"Back up to the room." Troy started to get on the elevator.

"What! Why?" Chad grabbed Troy's shoulder pulling him off the elevator. "Look everything is fine. They want more time. So just relax, lets eat. She's ok." Chad said, trying to make himself more convincing. But Troy didn't look convinced at all.

"It's just ten minutes Troy… You need it. Lets go sit outside and eat."

-----

"Oh my god Gabriella! You look beautiful!" Kelsey complimented the end results.

Gabriella smiled. They had given her a complete rush makeover from her toe nails to every natural curl being in place. She was in a soft white sweat suit with a red tank top under the white zip up hoodie.

"Thanks for doing this, I love you guys." Gabriella gave them a hug.

"I bet Troy is freaking out right now, we should call and let them come in…" Taylor said pulling out her phone.

-------

"Hello?" Chad answered the cell phone.

"She's ready."

"Finally."

----

Within seconds the room door opened and Troy rushed in.

"Wow that was fast!" Kelsey laughed,

"Yeah! Troy wouldn't stay away from the door after the ten minutes he basically suffered threw in the cafeteria." Chad informed like it was a babysitters worst nightmare.

Gabriella was greeted with a huge hug.

"You look amazing" He said softly in her ear.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Well we should go, Gabriella I put soon more stuff in there to keep you busy, and plenty of clothes. And we will be here tomorrow with some movies. " Taylor tugged on Kelsey who was sighing romantically at Troy and Gabriella.

"Ok mom thanks!" Troy joked.

"Yeah you kids be good now you hear!" Chad kept the joke going.

-----

"I got you some goodies" Troy smiled.

"Really? What kind?"

Troy held up his finger and ran out of the room returning seconds later with a cart full of different trays.

"Troy, no way is all this food?"

Troy smiled.

"Yep!"

Troy unveiled each tray of food.

Each tray being something completely different.

"So what do you feel like having?"

Gabriella didn't see anything she wanted. She wasn't hungry. Not hungry enough for a whole meal anyway.

Troy could tell she wasn't going to be open to this.

"Gabi, you have you eat something…"

Gabriella looked at him. He was painful to see she had disappointed him. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Troy followed.

"You know what I'd really like, over all of this?"

"What." Troy smiled.

"One of your famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches"

Troy was ecstatic, he jumped up and rand to the back of the cart.

"Miss. Montez, your perfectly assembled peanut butter and jelly sandwich, accompanied by a fruit cup and annoying green jello" Troy set up the table and then two sat, eating there dinner. Gabriella never told Troy about what she saw on TV during the whole conversation.

"Ah, I see your eating! That's great, maybe you can leave tomorrow if you keep it up!" The nurse headed over to her. Gabriella was now back in bed and her and Troy were picking out something to watch, Troy refused to let her watch T.V. so Taylor brought movies.

"I've come to take out your old IV site and give you a new one, it will only take a second."

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand as the nurse pricked her with the needle, but the vain was lost and the nurse kept poking Gabriella.

"Stop, your hurting her." He yelled.

"Only one more minute.''

Gabriella whimpered. She was afraid of needles. And even worst about the sight of blood.

"There got it."

The IV was finally placed and around eleven Troy watched Gabriella drift off into sleep. He went to bed as soon as she closed her eyes counting on a nightmare to disturb them both.


	6. Snapshots of his obsession

Chapter 6

_Snapshots of his obsession_

Troy woke up when he heard movement in the room.

He slowly opened his eyes. And when he saw Gabriella's bed was empty he jumped up out of his bed the sheets falling to the floor.

"Gabriella!!" He went from lying down to standing straight up in half a second.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm right here." She smiled walking over to him from the window.

Troy looked around the room. Everything was clean, Gabriella's bed was made, she was dressed, hair done in a flawless lose French braid and makeup perfect.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

She giggled. It was great to hear her in better spirits.

"We're leaving pretty soon…"

"What? What time is it"

"10:30 why?"

"10:30! Gabi why didn't you wake me up sweetie?"

"Because I love to watch you sleep, you make cute noises, and you need it."

Troy was quiet.

"Listen don't worry about it." Her tone changed at his stillness.

"I am worried about it…What if something happened?"

Gabriella's smile faded.

"Troy…" She said softly.

"No, Gabi… I don't want anything to happen to you. Please just wake me up next time ok?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Ok..I promise. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…"

"I love you so much Gabi…" He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Troy."

----

"Finally everything is put away…" Gabriella said softly closing her dresser drawer. Two hours later they had completed putting all of their stuff away. Gabriella made herself be brave after leaving the hospital. She had an overwhelming since of fear the minute she walked out of the hospital doors. They went to Troy's house quickly getting everything Troy needed and soon found themselves putting it all away in Gabriella's room.

"What do you want to do now?" Troy said smiling. The truth is, He didn't know what to say or do. She was like delicate rose peddles and he was afraid if he went to close or said the wrong thing she would wilt, turn brown and fate away. The hospital was different. There was a whole staff of people to help him if something went wrong. But now he was alone with her. And he didn't know how to act. Troy Bolton was afraid to go near Gabriella Montez.

He watched her look around as if she was in unfamiliar territory. Her face was stressed and he noticed her breathing was uneven. Her hands were perfectly gripped together and all elegance and flow of her body was at a halt. She was stuck there in that moment. Unable to answer.

_Where do we go from here?_

That was the million dollar question.

"Gabi?" He took a step.

Her mind was playing tricks on her Did she just hear Eric? Or was that Troy? …. That was Troy right?

_I have to snap out of this_. They both thought.

-------

Eric was watching Gabriella through her balcony. Jealousy flowing through his blood stream. There was constant clicking as he camera had gone off snapping pictures if the brunette talking and moving around her room with her boyfriend.

He was tucked safely inside the house right next door. 

The one place you never look is right under your nose. Eric was hiding out there. And wouldn't be seen. He had the perfect plan. And it was working.

-----

"Come on I'm going to make you dinner." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to make?" Troy loved her cooking. Everything was always so rich and flavorful.

"What are you up for?" She started to flirt. Catching her and Troy off guard. She was a little uncomfortable, but she needed this. So did Troy, they needed to learn how to act around each other, This situation had been very stressful for them both and they couldn't let it take over.

"Hum…How about sea food.?" He laughed joking. Gabriella wouldn't go near any Sea food. She absolutely hated it.

"Ha ha very funny Bolton…" She threw her small heart shaped pillow at him.

"Oh, I like the way Bolton rolls off your tongue, can you say Gabriella Bolton for me?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Gabriella Bolton…" She walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"Mrs. Troy Bolton…I think I like that…" She continued giggling.

"Me too!" He kissed her again.

Gabriella relaxed a little. Troy always made her feel so special. Soon both their doubts were erased. Troy felt relief wash through him, a sensation like he was standing under a crystal clear waterfall on the hottest day imaginable.

"Come on lets go eat." They held hands walking together to the kitchen.

Gabriella made lasagna, salad and stuffed bread sticks for dinner. Soon they were off to bed for some much needed sleep.

----

Troy looked around Gabriella's room. She was no where to be found.

"Gabriella?"

Nothing.

"Gabi, sweetie where are you?"

Nothing.

Troy looked everywhere upstairs.

He stomped on the stairs as he ran down them.

"Gabi, where are you? Answer me."

Troy looked everywhere.

Then he heard a scream coming from outside.

"GABI!!"

Troy ran out the front door. His heart was racing and his stomach burned. He went into the back yard and upon finding nothing he turned to look else where, until something caught his eye. Something pink, at the bottom of the nine foot pool.

"GABRIELLA!!" Troy shouted diving into the pool. He swam as fast as her could to her. His eyes burned from the pool chemicals. Caught up in the adrenalin rush he didn't get enough air, his lungs begged for a gulp of oxygen. But he couldn't go back up, he wouldn't without Gabriella.

Finally he reached her. Her wrist and ankles were tied. Her Hair was floating above her head swaying back and forth like light sea grass flowing with the cool current of the ocean. He pulled her out of the water.

He immediately tried to do CPR on her. But quickly realized he didn't know what to do.

Her lips and fingertips were blue.

"Oh God breath Gabi."

"HELP!!!!" Troy looked around feeling helpless. But everything started to fade. There was no help, he couldn't save her. She was going to die.

"Your worthless Bolton…"

Troy heard from behind him. Troy snapped his head in Eric's direction.

"You can't have her…she and your baby is dead!!!" Eric laughed.

"No!!"

Troy shot upright in Gabriella's queen bed. Covered in sweat. He was surprised to see at the same time Gabriella had also shot up out of her sleep. Troy immediately grabbed onto her, holding onto her tightly. He was trembling as was she. Troy still could feel the loss. And began to cry.

"Troy shh, it was just a dream" Troy was quiet. Still clinging onto her, as if she was going to fade away if he let go.

"Did you have one too?" Troy whispered still no letting her go.

"Yeah" She closed her eyes. Her dream still lingering.

This was the first nightmare he had since the shooting. And he was freaking out in his mind, not understanding how Gabriella got through the day having such horrible nightmares.

_Something is going to happen again. _Was all he could think. The last time he had a nightmare about her, it came true.

"Come on lets go back to sleep." She whispered. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." She reassured.

How can she just shake them off?

They laid back down. Troy held Gabriella in his arms tightly. The rest of the night their sleep was uninterrupted. At least to Troy's knowledge. However Gabriella had two more nightmares.

(A/N There it is an update. I'm hoping to get to Chapter 8 TODAY, I promise more will happen. It's been kind of calm so far. The will not last long.)


	7. Saturday Practice

Chapter 7

Troy was at Gabriella's side for three weeks. If she took a shower he was in the bathroom talking to her the whole time. Maria, Troy's parents and at least three of their friends called everyday and spoke to Gabriella and Troy, asking Troy seriously how Gabriella was doing. And everyday he was lectured on making sure he too was ok. Little was heard about Eric other then they hadn't found him yet. They had release some facts about Eric's past on a special on Dateline. Some Pictures of Gabriella that Eric had pinned up in his room were shown along with the school. Taylor watched it and told Troy it was on. Troy had insisted that Gabriella go to sleep and watched a few minutes of in it in the living room, but after that few minutes, he just couldn't watch it. He already seen the evils of Eric Miller and didn't need anymore. But Gabriella's lack of sleep was starting to take it's toll, until one day during a walk at the park with Troy, Gabriella, she fainted. Troy rushed her to the hospital.

"Exhaustion" He diagnosed her. He sent her home with three prescriptions, two sleep aids and xanax for her panic attacks. She was directed to take them as needed.

Gabriella needed the sleep aids every night. After using them she began to have nights where she sleep a good seven hours.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Troy was sitting in the living room. Gabriella's head was on his lap. She had taken a xanax and a seep aid, the night before she didn't take it and was kept up by nightmares. Troy was qentily stroking her soft silky brown locks when the phone rang. He carefully slid out from underneath Gabriella. Picking up the cordless phone on the end table.

"Hello?" Troy glanced back over at his beautiful sleeping Gabi.

"Hello is this a Parent or guardian of Gabriella Montez?"

"No this is Troy Bolton, can I take a message."

"Hi Troy this is Stephen Smith from the public school board. I'm calling to inform all the students of East high that school will be reopening in a month. On April 20th, as of right now the students will be given an A average due to the trauma of grim events. However it is up to the student to keep it that way: We are encouraging all students to come back to school and finish out the year as it is so close to graduation time." The man who Troy pictured to be a thin man with little personality, mechanically told him from the other line. What was going to happen.

(A/N April 20th was the day Columbine High School had their school shooting)

"Ok…uh…Thanks" Troy couldn't focus, all he could think about was having to go back in those hall ways, having to walk Gabi in those dangerous hall ways. And he didn't know if he could do it.

They hung up. Troy took a deep breath. How was he going to tell Gabriella.

Just then the phone rang again. This time it was Jake Bolton.

_Troy/ _Jack

"_Hello?"_

"Troy?"

"_Yeah hey dad…"_

"Troy the school board just called…"

"_Yeah they called here too…"_

"You have to go back son. We have a team that counts on us, and we have the end of the year senior game…"

"_Yeah I know dad, I'm just worried about Gabriella…I don't know if she's ready…."_

"Troy, you need to worry about your future here too…Speaking of, Remember those friends of the Evens family?"

Troy sighed sharply looking down.

"_Yeah…Why?"_

"Their impressed son, they want you for a few more practices…"

Troy turned back to look at Gabriella.

"Troy? Son are you there?"

"_Yeah dad, I'm here, just speechless is all…."_

"Well they want you this Saturday! Isn't that great?"

Troy's eyes were still on Gabriella, She was starting to wake up. He didn't know how she would act without him in sight.

"Ok, I'll just tell Gabi and we'll be there…"

"Troy, it's a closed practice"

"What?"

"Gabriella will not be able to go with you."

"Then tell them I'm not going…"

Gabriella sat up, Troy quickly sat down next to her grabbing her hand.

"Troy, you can't give up your future to stay with Gabriella…"

"Dad you don't you get it Gabi is my future."

Jack sighed loud in the phone.

Gabriella looked confused at Troy.

"Dad just tell them I'm not going!"

Gabriella snatched the phone away from Troy leaving him dumbfounded.

"Mr. Bolton, what's Troy talking about?"

Jack was taken aback.

"Um, The college basketball team have asked that he started practicing with him on Saturday and sometimes Wednesdays. It's a great opportunity for him to get a scholarship." Jack explained.

"And they want to meet this Saturday?"

"Yeah"

"He'll be there Mr. Bolton, I'll make sure of it." She said with solid determination.

"WHAT!!" Troy shouted.

"Troy your going, I don't care what you say. I'll have Taylor and Chad come over."

"Gabi, I don't know…" Troy have doubt laced in his voice.

"Troy, Your going and that's it." Gabriella had the last word. She put her foot down and that was it.

Maybe Gabriella wasn't so bad. Jack thought thinking back to what his wife said about Gabriella helping Troy succeed.

"Thank you Gabriella."

"No problem Mr. Bolton I wouldn't let Troy miss out on this opportunity."

With that the conversation was over.

"What was that?" Troy asked amazed.

"Troy you can't just let go of everything you want to babysit me."

"Gabi…" Her took her hands in his. "I meant what I said about you being my future."

"I believe you Troy. But you have to hold onto your dreams." Troy looked down. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Troy." She said so softly. He skin was so soft against his cheek that he leaned into it never wanting the comfort to go away.

"You are my future too, But I still want to be a science teacher. We have to become what we always dreamed of doing."

"Gabi, I want us to get married. I'm not proposing now, but I want this, I want you. Forever."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes.

"I Love you so much Troy." She smiled kissing him with every fiber of her soul. "But you sill going." She giggled.

"Ok, ok you win, but promise me this."

"What?"

"Never stop singing."

"I promise, as long as your there with me."

"I promise."

She smiled at him.

"Oh" She jumped up.

"I'm going to called Taylor about Saturday!" Gabriella went to the phone.

The girls talked for about an hour, Troy heard their girly-ness (A/N is that a word?) and rolled his eyes a few times, smiling.

"Ok Taylor see you then I can't wait." Gabriella smiled hanging up the phone.

"Ok it's all set! She and Chad are coming first thing in the morning."

(A/N Chapter 8 coming very soon. Hope you all like. I think i'm going to wait until I get a few more reviews though, they are what keeps the story going)

---------------------------


	8. Girly Day

Chapter 8

A girly day

It was Saturday. Troy was distressed. He didn't want to leave Gabriella. She still need her sleeping pills to get some rest and she had three panic attacks. He had a rollercoaster of emotions flowing through him.

"You ready wildcat?" Gabriella walked in their room putting on a brave smile. She too was afraid to be without Troy. But she wanted him to do this.

"I guess." He said sadly taking her in his arms.

She welcomed the embrace feeling safe in his arms.

"Tell me to stay." He whispered into her hair.

"What?"

"Tell me to stay with you, I want to stay."

She dropped her arms from their embrace. But Troy wouldn't let go.

"Troy don't do this."

"I don't want to go, I don't think I can do it."

" No Troy your going. It's only a day."

Troy knew he wasn't going to win this, and he didn't want to upset her.

" You'll call me if anything happens?"

"Anything." She assured.

He kissed the top of her head as the bell rang.

"That must be Taylor." Gabriella smiled.

Troy lifted her head by her chin. She smiled softly at her, she matched his expression and their lips met.

------

"Hey!" Gabriella opened the front door reaching for her best friend. They gave each other a long hug.

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked with full concern.

"I'm fine Taylor." Gabriella rolled her eyes heading to the living room.

"Ok, ok" Taylor followed.

Ding, Dong.

The doorbell song again.

This time Troy answered.

"Hey dad." Troy greeted his dad who were a red and white jacket. A small login of a wildcat was embroidered on the top left hand side.

"You ready to show your stuff!" His dad softly punched him. (the corny way some dads do that)

"Yeah" Troy looked back at Gabriella.

"Go already I'll be fine."

Gabriella shooed him out the door.

Chad was coming up the walkway, he too was wearing the Wildcats jacket.

"Hey Chad" Troy greet his best friend.

"Hey you ready for some B-ball!" 

"What?"

"Oh, It was supposed to be a surprise, Chad is going too, they want to see what he's made of."

"Wait, I thought you were staying with the girls." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Taylor added.

Gabriella stayed quiet for the time being.

"Taylor I couldn't tell you, I didn't want the surprise to be leaked." Chad explained. But was given a glair and an attitude from Taylor, who's hand was on her hip.

It looked like a verbal fight was about to break out, so Gabriella decided to step in.

"Look it will be fine, Taylor and I can have a girly day!" Gabriella said happily. "Everything will be fine!"

Everyone was silent.

"Troy, we have to try and start living a normal life. Now go!" Gabriella said sternly.

"Alright! But please try and get someone else to come over with you." Troy insisted.

"Troy I think I can handle it" Taylor defended. Troy glared at her. But a clever idea came to her. "Ok" She shrugged. "I'll just call Ryan" She said simply almost singing.

"No!, that's fine. I'll call up during our first brake, if you don't answer, I'm coming home."

"Don't worry, now leave!" Gabi pushed

Eric watched everything that happened out front of Gabriella's house. He smiled. Only Taylor was with Gabi…"Piece of cake." Eric smirked pulling the camera away from his left eye.

-------

Gabriella and Taylor had already watched Phantom of the opera and were getting ready to pop in another movie.

"I wonder how the guys are doing?" Taylor said putting some pop corn in the microwave.

Just as she said that the phone rang.

"speak of the devil." Gabriella giggled answering the phone.

"Hello…"

Nothing.

"Hello?" She said again. Her heart jumped.

"Hello…."

She hung up.

"Must have been Troy's cell…His called must have been dropped."

"Let me see…" Taylor put her hand out for the cordless phone.

"No Gabriella, it says called blocked." Taylor's eye's locked with Gabriella's.

Gabriella's chest started to feel heavy, the way a panic attack started out.

"Um lets watch something funny now" Gabriella changed the subject, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. Her knees gave out and she fell to the hard wood floor.

"Gabriella!" Taylor rushed to her.

Gabriella's chest burned and felt like it was closing in on itself.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get your medicine." Taylor ran to the kitchen.

"Here Gabriella, swallow this." She handed Gabriella the small white pill. Gabriella took it with shaky hands.

Taylor comforted Gabriella out of the panic attack and got her over to the couch. The xanax was starting to kick in and Gabriella was calm.

"You ok?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok honey, I'm just glad your ok now."

The phone rang again. It was in Taylor's hand. Gabriella jumped at the sound of it's ring.

"Shh, it's alright it's just Troy."

"Don't tell him Tay, he'll come home and I don't want that. He needs to stay."

"I don't like it, but I'll do it this once."

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hey Taylor, where's Gabi?"

"She's right here, hold on"

Taylor covered the phone. "You ok?"

Gabriella knotted her head. Taking the phone.

"Hey wildcat, are you kicking their butts?"

Troy smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, their pretty impressed!" She sounded so happy.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" She giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, hey Taylor and I are going to watch another movie, so I talk to you in a couple hours?"

"Ok. Be good." He laughed.

"We will. Bye sweetie."

"See you soon, bye"

"That was to convincing, make me wonder how many times you lied to me on the phone about being ok." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Oh be quite and pick out another movie." Gabriella laughted.

"Ok how about something silly…." Taylor looked over at the DVD rack for a moment.

"You look, I'm going to get a drink. You want?"

"Nah, I still have a full glass."

"K, I'll get the pop corn too"

"Grab the strawberries too!"

"Gotcha"

"Oh my god Gabriella, you have the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movie?!"

Taylor called out.

Gabreilla laughed as she pulled a coke out of the fridge getting ready to pour it in a glass.

"Hey, don't make fun! I use to love the Power rangers, the neighborhood kids and I used to pretend to be them! All the girls would fight over who was going to play Kimberly."

"That's so funny, I love power ranger's too!!"

"Ha! You learn something new about someone everyday!" Gabriella yelled back to Taylor.

"Oh we are so watching this!"

"Awesome, I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back." Gabriella left her drink on the island in the center of the kitchen. Then went to the bathroom.

Eric was hiding on the back porch he watched Gabriella go to the left of the kitchen, then disappear into the bathroom. He quickly picked the lock and quietly made his way to her drink. He poured a white powdery substance into her drink then stirred it up. He was about to turn and leave when he saw a photo of Gabriella and Troy on the kitchen counter. He snatched and a quickly left. Leaving the back door ajar if fear of being heard.

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. She grabbed the soda taking a large gulp. Then poured the popcorn into a bowl and headed to the living room, hearing the mighty morphin power rangers theme. Smiling at the childhood memory.

She plopped down next to Taylor.

After about twenty minutes Gabriella had finished her drink.

"Hey Gabriella, you forgot the strawberries!" Taylor went to the kitchen to retrieve the sweet fruit.

"Grab me a water!" Gabi called out. But the room began to the spin.

Taylor grabbed the strawberries putting them down on the island

To reach for a bottled water. When she looked back on the island she saw a white powder on the counter. She put her finger on it and tried to see if it had a smell to it. Then the back door caught her eye. From that moment everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"GABRIELLA!!" Taylor screamed.

(A/N cliffy!)


	9. Please wake up!

Chapter 9

Taylor ran in the living room to find Gabriella laying back on the couch, her eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping. Taylor practically jumped on the couch.

"Oh…ok Gabriella" Taylor kept her panic at bay. She tried to wake Gabriella up but Gabriella didn't move. She didn't even make a sound. (A/N the kind you make when you don't want to wake up lol )

"Gabriella! Wake up…" Still nothing. Taylor looked back at her glass holding it up to the light. Sure enough there was a white sludge at the bottom of the glass.

Taylor picked up the phone dialing Troy's cell phone. No answer. Chad's cell. No answer. Taylor quickly dialed Mr. Bolton's number.

Mr. Bolton picked up his ringing cell phone. When he saw it was Gabriella's house he silenced the phone. He didn't want Gabriella to distract his son right now.

"He's amazing Jack, we definitely want him in…" The bulky man sitting to the left of Jack, praised Troy's talent.

"Wow! You really want him?"

"Are you kidding? With the moves on that kid, we'll keep our tradition of winning the championship."

"I know Troy will be honored."

--------------------------------

Taylor frantically dialed everyone's numbers again, and again. She tried the cycle again two more times.

"Oh god…" Taylor felt helpless. There was only one thing left to do…

911

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Um my friend, she's passed out, I found this white stuff in the kitchen…." Taylor rambled. Fighting tears.

"Ok huny I need you to calm down, tell me what your name is."

"Taylor."

"Ok Taylor, I want you to go check your friend for a pulse." The operaters voice was nasally. Taylor was annoyed that she was talking to her like a small child.

Taylor burst into tears. She reached over felling for a pulse.

"She's breathing, She's breathing….so her heart is beating."

"Ok Taylor we have an EMS on the way, tell me, is your friend allergic to anything?"

-----------------------

"Alright guys good job… We'll cut this meeting short because my wife keeps calling." The tall man with a whistle around his neck tried to laugh, but clearly he was annoyed.

With that Chad and Troy walked over to their bags. Troy dabbed the sweat off of him.

"Dude wouldn't it be sweet if we both got in? We'd be going to the same college!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah." Troy smiled at Chad's choice of words. Chad never faild to amuse Troy.

Troy picked up his cell phone "I wonder how the girls-" Troy stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Chad walked up to Troy.

"They called five times in a row."

Chad's heart dropped. Much like Troy's had done seconds before.

(A/N tell me what you think I need your thoughts to keep it going. Don't worry Gabriella isn't going to die. Some of you had worried about this happening. Calm down. )


	10. Get there fast

Chapter 10

Get there fast

Troy bolted out of the large gym, Chad not far behind. Jack looked at them confused.

Troy jumped into his dad's truck, Chad jumped into the passengers.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Jack called out as Troy started the engine.

"Something's wrong. If you coming get in the truck NOW!" Troy yelled. Jack ran to the red truck hopping in the back seat of the extended cab

-------------

"Um she's allergic to peanuts, and um…. I don't know, I don't know what else…" Taylor cried.

"It's ok Taylor….What's your friends name and age…."

"Gabriella Montez, she's 17 She was just in the East High school shootings.… look I don't have time for 50 questions, could you just get them here?" Taylor was in a full blown panic. The operator now was aware of exactly who Gabriella was. She typed it in the computer, the alert immediately being send to the approaching EMS.

Taylor walked back over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, please wake up, please" Taylor cried.

Just then Taylor could hear sirens.

"I think they're almost here."

"Ok honey, your doing fine." Taylor rolled her eyes. She knew she lost it and was panicking.

There was a banging on the door.

"There here."

"Ok, don't worry Taylor they take care of her."

With that Taylor threw the phone and ran to the door allowing the EMS to come in.

-----------

Troy was speeding. He had one block left. One block. He heard sirens.

'No it can't be…everything is fine' Troy tried to convince himself. Then he turned the corner.

An ambulance was parked in the drive way and three cop care were along the street in front of her house.

"No, no, no" Troy shook his head. Trying to blink away thins nightmare. Troy pulled up throwing the truck into park before they knew it Troy was already inside.

His heart stopped. He saw Gabriella on the couch, paramedics swarming her. He looked to the stairs and saw a distraught Taylor talking to a police office, who was writing down her every word.

"Gabriella!!" Troy rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Troy asked anyone who was listening. Everything was happening so fast.

On of the paramedics was pushing hard down on Gabriella's chest. (Painful stimulation) Trying to get her to react. But there was nothing. She was out cold.

"She's completely unresponsive." One paramedic told the other.

"Suspected overdoes?" They continued to talk as if Troy wasn't standing right there.

"No…Her friend said she found something in her drink. Suspected GHB"

"WHAT!" Troy shouted. But he wasn't getting any answers. Troy turned back to Taylor's direction. Chad was now holding her. Troy saw flashes of light coming from the kitchen.

"Taylor what happened?" Troy shouted. Taylor was crying.

"Everything was fine, we were watching a movie, Gabriella got a drink…but she forgot the strawberries, so I went in the kitchen to get them….the was white powder on the counter, and the back door was open…" Taylor rambled. But Troy understood her. By the time Troy turned back around the paramedics were braking a small capsule and putting it under Gabriella's nose.

"What are you doing?" Troy rushed over to them.

"it's smelling salts, it may wake her up." The female blonde paramedic said placing the cloth under her nose.

Troy watched Gabriella's beautiful face flinch, but she didn't wake up.

An officer came from the kitchen with a clear evidence bag, Troy saw the white power at the bottom of the weightless bag.

"Positive 99 for Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid." The police officer said to another . "GHB confirmed." With the informed officer headed toward Taylor.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, That's me…" Taylor responded weakly to the tall man in uniform. He looked to be in charge, his uniform different from the other officers.

The Sheriff turned full attention to the distraught teen, who was mustering up strength to stand without Chad.

"Did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary today? Anything that would indicate that something wasn't right?"

Taylor took a deep breath and thought. Chad stepped forward placing his hand softly on her back giving her strength and comfort. She just wanted to be in Chad's arms, away from all this, she wanted to rewind time and undo all of this. Taylor felt a wave of strength flow through Chad's loving touch, reminding her of how much she loved him.

"I…I don't know…" Taylor stared off in space, thinking past the fear and guilt.

"Wait!! There was something, someone had called…The caller ID said the call was blocked…Gabriella kept saying hello, but no one said anything…" Taylor felt guilt override everything. The realization of the impact of that called was hitting her hard.

"I shouldn't have listened to her, I should have called Troy, but she was worried-"

"No.." A faint voice said.

Everyone's attention was turned to a drugged Gabriella.

"Gabi.." Troy rushed to her side. But she was out of it. Babbling.

"He'll…get me…" She was almost above a whisper. Only a wide eyes and tense Troy could understand.

" This is the Gabriella girl from the East High shooting?" An office said almost surprised.

"Yep, Gabriella Montez"

"This needs to be further investigated" The other office responded telling the sheriff who not was also watching Gabriella. He just quietly nodded his head, giving the signal to get further help for the couple.

Troy heard every word they were saying. Still not taking his eyes off Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella softly slurred.

"I'm here Gabi." Her grabbed her hand, and with the other he brushed her ebony hair from her forehead.

After the office ordered the investigation team immediately after the sheriffs signal, two partnered agents arrived fifteen minutes later. After talking to the police officers they headed over to Taylor, asking her a lot of questions. Then Taylor pointed over in Troy's direction. Troy took a deep breath preparing himself for the dark questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Hi, Troy Bolton?" The female investigator said politely she tucked her short auburn hair behind her ear as she bent down to a sitting Troy, who was still holding her hand.. She shifted her eyes to the girl lying helplessly on the white couch " I'm detective Olivia Benson , this is my partner Elliot Stabler." Elliot held his hand out to shake Troy's who reciprocated. His eyes also shifting to Gabriella. Slowly. Information seeping in, he was watching every movement. Just like he was trained.

"We're here to help Gabriella, be we need some information other then what the police could tell us." Olivia continued with her soft voice, her brown eyes (which were identical to Gabriella's) bored into his.

"Ok." Troy said simply, wishing those eye's were Gabriella's. He just wanted her awake, talking to him. Telling him she was alright, even if he wouldn't believe her. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

"Troy, lately has there been any other incidences since the shooting?" Elliot asked. Scanning Troy's body language for any clues. Elliot put his ands in his pockets. Troy also watching his movements. He would protect her no matter what, even from these detectives. He would make boundaries, and let them be known.

"Not that I know of, Taylor was with Gabi today, and she said that there was a call. But no one was on the other line. She said Gabriella though it was me on the cell phone and the called had been dropped. But it wasn't me and the caller ID said the call was blocked.

" Troy, were going to have to ask you what happened in the school during the shooting." Olivia said, Troy shifted. Getting closer to Gabriella, holding her hand a bit tighter.

Troy explained in great detail, everything that happened in the class they were held in. He struggled at the end.

"And he took her to the classroom storage….and he..." Troy looked down, still ashamed that he couldn't protect her.

Olivia wanted for him to finish. Already knowing the answer.

"He raped her." His chest was heavy, his heart speeding but feeling like it was slowing. Breaking.

"It's not your fault." Elliot said reading Troy's body language quite well.

"Gabriella is considered an SVU case, this situation is considered high risk, we're going to do everything we can to find her attacker. We are sure this was Eric."

"High risk? SVU? Eric was here?!" Troy hadn't thought about any of this. His mind was racing, as another wave of heaviness crashed down on him, he felt like the walls were closing in and he was trapped, all her wanted to do was get Gabriella out, but this was obviously going to follow, like a terrifying haunting.

"Special victims unit," She said, snapping him out of his panic. "For sexually related crimes, she considered high risk because he's still out there and has targeted Gabriella."

"We don't think anyone else would have done this." Elliot filled him in, there was no one else to suspect. Yet.

Troy let it sink in then more panic set in. Gabriella wasn't safe in her own home, even when someone was there with her.

"How could he just walk in here unnoticed?" Troy gazed at Gabriella imagining the worst. "Why would he drug her?"

"He's very good at what he does, the police can't even find a fingerprint." Elliot said, for a moment feeling a little insensitive. Imagining it was his own daughter "We're not sure, we could come up with a lot of theories but we will not know for sure until we find him and get it out of him."

Troy the shock momentarily overcome him.

"Troy?" Gabriella said again through her drugged state. She knew what was going on. Inside she was screaming. She didn't understand why her body wouldn't do what she wanted it to do, or why she couldn't keep her eyes open. But she guessed that something was in her drink, she though it tasted finny, like that dish soap wasn't rinsed out all the way. ( A/N I read the GHB has a salty or soapy taste)

Troy snapped out of it when he heard her call for him. He gave her hand a tight squeeze, and reached over her body to gently hug her. "I'm here Gabi, I'm here." He whispered. Gabriella's chest rose up in a deep breath. She was responding to him in her own way.

"Chad, Taylor." Troy called out. Olivia and Elliot had given Troy there cards and went to find the chief for further questions and plans on what to do next.

Chad a Taylor went to Troy.

"Every lock in this house must be changed. I need you to take the credit card Gabriella's mom left and go get them, for every door. But before you go please check all the windows. Eric is going to try something, I can't leave her, I can't bring myself to move away from her."

Troy saw Taylor look down in defeat. "Taylor" Troy stood up next to her. In one quick move he hugged her. Giving her the comfort form him he knew he could only give. One of respect, he didn't blame her not in the least. She could have also been hurt. "Taylor, this isn't you fault. Please don't blame yourself." Chad gave Troy a half smile, thanking him for what he just gave Taylor. He know Taylor was sick with guilt. "Come on Tay lets get the locks so we can get back here." Taylor pulled away from Troy, whipping her tears away. She smiled at Troy as they walked away.

Troy watched them follow his directions. He kissed Gabriella on the forehead,. then walked over to a nearby paramedic staying close to Gabriella.

"What's going to happen to her, is she going to be ok?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella as if she was going to fade away in the short amount he was away from her. Which was only a foot and a half.

"She responded to the smelling salts, and is trying to talk, I'd say she needs about two or three more hours before she comes to, She isn't going to need to come to the hospital. You'll just had to watch her closely.

With that the paramedic started packing up everything. The house was starting to get empty and Troy looked around nervously.

"Troy" A deep, voice called out. Troy's heart speed up as he whipped around to see who it was.

(A/N I know it might be strange that I added SVU charactors to this, but trust me it's not a cross over or anything like that. I just like the two of them and nothing more. Nothing complicated. Who is standing there calling Troy's name? Don Don Don... Oh yeah I don't own Olivia and Elliot bla bal)


	11. She's everything to me!

Chapter 11

She's everything to me!!

"Dad" Troy said blowing out his stilled breath. Troy had forgotten his dad was there. He stayed in the corner, allowing everyone to do what they needed to do without getting in the way.

"How is she?" His dad walked closer to them. Troy kneeled back down. Gentile touching her cheek.

"Gabi…" He said softy. Dreamingly. Whishing the two hours would pass, wait was killing him. "I don't know dad." Troy rubbed his temples. Troy's dad was worried. He also was feeling guilty. The girls had tried to call and he silenced his phone. He didn't want Troy distracted. And still didn't. Jack cared a lot for Gabriella. Because his son cared so much for her. He knew they had something special, something unbreakable.

"What am I going to do dad? I love her so much, it's killing me to see her like this."

His dad took a deep breath. Searching for the right words to say. They were almost floating above him. But he couldn't get his mind off of Troy going to that college. He wouldn't.

"Troy. I don't know. You can't lose yourself in this. You have to take care of yourself too. This is sucking the life out of you."

"How could you say that? Gabriella means everything to me, she's my everything!" Troy began to get defensive.

"You can't be distracted Troy, This scholarship is important!"

"Gabi is important!!" Troy shouted. "If she hadn't talked to you and made me go, I would have stayed with her. She's the one who pushed me to go! How could you say she's a distraction? She encourages me more then you!"

"She would have held you down with that baby."

"What!! I wanted our baby." Troy chocked. How could he bring that up. He felt his heart momentarily stop. And his stomach turn. "I should have taken her with me to practice. This would have never happened."

"Troy like I said she would distract you, she shouldn't even call us"

Troy froze at that last comment.

"What!" Troy snapped.

Jack held his tongue he was caught, he know he was wrong for ignoring the calls.

"She called!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!"

"Troy I…"

"Gabriella could have been seriously hurt!! Taylor could have been hurt!! How could you?! Do you have any idea what Eric could have done to them?…"

Jack was silent.

"You have no idea, what we went through, and you don't care either do you!?"

"Troy…" His dad looked to the floor.

"GET OUT!!"

Jack didn't move.

"NOW!!!"

Just as Troy yelled now Taylor and Chad were coming in the door. They both froze shifting there eyes back and forth to Jack then Troy.

"Troy what's going on?" Chad said.

"Nothing, My dad was just leaving.

Taylor moved into the house walking over to Gabriella with two bags from home depo.

Troy gave his dad one last glair. Jack walked to the door.

"Practice is Wednesday at 8pm, You two don't be light…" Jack said softly.

"Only if Gabriella and Taylor come." Chad said reading Troy's mind.

"Fine." Jack was defeated.

Chad and Taylor worked together changing the locks.

"Don't worry Gabi, honey it's just me." Troy whispered in her ear. Reassuring her as he lifted her up bridal style. He climbed the twelve steps and slowly walked to their room. He wanted her in his arms as long as he could. (hence walking slowly)

------

"FUCK!!!" Eric screamed swiftly with one arm he knocked everything off a nearby shelf. "So close." He smacked his head. Wincing from the burning of his injured shoulder. "Time to step it up." Eric smirked. He would buy time. But he would come out strong.

Something caught Eric's eye. He watched as Troy carry Gabriella to the bed, ever so softly laying her down. Eric was filled with rage when he saw him kiss her on the cheek. "I claimed her! She's mine!!"

Eric pulled up a chair. Where he would sit and watch Gabriella for hours.

(A/N Sorry it's kinda short, that's not really my style. But I'm starting to blank out a lose ideas, more should come to me tomorrow, as they always do.)


	12. How much I love you

Chapter 12

How much I love you

There was one last door to be changed. Gabriella's. It had been an hour and a half. Troy didn't move from Gabriella's side.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Troy" Chad said smoothly. Stepping in the room slowly.

"I've got to get Gabriella's balcony door, it's the last one."

"Sure come in Chad."

Chad began to work on the door.

"Thanks Chad, for all this. And for telling my dad that the girls are coming to practice." Troy rubbed his eyes. He was feeling hopeless. Gabriella hadn't said anything since he brought her upstairs.

Chad finished the door. "I can't help but think of all the horrible things that could have happen to them." Chad said sitting next to Troy, looking at Gabriella with concerned eyes.

"Me either."

Troy confessed.

"Taylor is blaming herself… she's so hard on herself." Troy correctly guessed .

"I know, I don't think she realizes that she also could have been hurt. And she did save Gabriella. She doesn't realize that at all."

"I just can't believe it. Where is that bastard? How could he just walk in the house like that. He could have…." Troy drifted off, picturing Eric pulling Gabriella into the classroom closet.

"I know, but lets not keep thinking about it." Chad was right, they couldn't move on if they were dwelling on the situation. However they would be on alert.

"What are we going to do when school starts back up? Troy looked back at Gabriella. " I don't want to bring Gabi back there. I can't stand to see her so afraid."

"Yeah, but you know Gabriella, she's stubborn. She'll want to go." Chad was right again.

Troy remembered that he hadn't even told her about the school reopening.

"who you calling stubborn?" Gabriella said sleepily.

"Gabi!" Troy wore the biggest smile.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked Chad. Knowing that Troy would give her a sugar coated explanation. Chad looked to Troy. Who didn't know what to do.

"Chad tell me…"

"Eric drugged you" Taylor said from the door. She was listening to the whole conversation. Feeling a bit better that Troy genuinely didn't blame her for what happened.

"What?" Gabriella's breath was taking away, she began to have a panic attack. "He was in the house?"

Taylor knotted her head.

Troy's eyes grew wide. He knew she was about to have an attack.

"Taylor grab the xanax out of the cabinet in the bathroom. Chad please grab a drink for Gabi."

Chad's response was physical, as he ran out of the room, flew down the stairs and was back with a _Closed_

Soda. He popped the lid as Taylor came out of the bathroom with Gabriella's medicine.

"Here sweetie, take this." Troy helped her sit up and she quickly swallowed the small white pill. Troy laid her back down putting his hand on her chest.

"Breath Gabi, slowly breath in and out."

Gabriella listened to him. Soon the medicine kicked in and she regained her composure.

'Gabi, we changed every lock in the house. And Chad and I are going to put up some motion lights in the back yard.

Gabriella swallowed. She knew Eric was going to stop at nothing to get to her. Troy saw the fear in her eyes and hugged her.

"Troy, is it ok if we stay tonight? It looks like you might need our help."

"Yeah" Troy said simply still holding on to Gabriella.

"Ok, Taylor lets go tell our parents." Taylor agreed and they went to the living room.

"Let's just ride to your house I'll call my mom from there." Taylor said. She was becoming exhausted.

Chad and Taylor climbed into Chad's car and they were off. They wanted Gabriella and Troy to have some time alone.

"Lets stop at the grocery store on out way back, I'm going to make Gabriella's favorite dinner." Taylor said.

"Which is?"

"Lasagna, salad and breadsticks." Taylor said trying to put cheer in her voice.

--------

Gabriella stood up, when she did she was hit be a wave of dizziness.

"Whoa, take it easy Gabi." Troy put her back on the bed. She looked in his eyes in thanks. But she started searching, there were secrets in his eyes.

"Troy, your not telling me something…"

Troy looked at his hands. The intensity of what was to happen next hovering over him.

He let out a sigh.

"East High is reopening in three weeks, everyone is going to be given an 'A' average, just like when we first start school.

Gabriella straightened her self working out the stiffness. She sighed thanking God that she had taken her medication, other wise this would have been a panic attack.

"Ok, I mean…that's alright. It's our graduations year we have to finish. I don't want to miss our last year at East High."

Troy was in shock from her words.

"Gabi, you don't have to go back, we can stay right here and finish school, we'll home school."

"No way, I'm going to go back. I have to." Period end. That was it. Gabriella was stubborn. She wouldn't give in.

Gabriella's eyes lock with Troy's.

"Troy, that's not all, tell me what's on your mind." She took his hands in hers.

"Gabi, if I get on this college team, it will turn to something more. Professional basket ball. This is going to change our lives."

"Troy it's going to change out lives for the better." She smiled placing her hand on his cheek.

"Your right, starting of I'll be making 1,500 a week."

"Wow!" She was amazed. "So what are you worried about?" She said sweetly. Here she was, in all this danger, trying to make him feel better.

"Gabi" He grasped onto her tightly but tenderly. Gently pushing her down on the bed. "Gabi, after we graduate, I want you to be my wife. Gabriella Bolton." He smiled. "It sounds so perfect. I want…" He stopped, not know how this was going to turn out. "Gabi, I want us to have a baby, I want to try again." He said seriously.

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes.

"Oh no baby, don't cry please. We don't have to, I just."

Gabriella placed her soft had on his neck.

"Troy, nothing would make me happier. I love you so much, and can't wait to be Gabriella Bolton. You have no idea the longing I have for a baby, I felt life inside me, I felt a miracle, we created. I would give anything to feel that again."

"You have no idea how happy you make me Gabi."

They kissed passionately, need filling both of them. Soon clothes were being pulled off, Troy move slowly and gently, careful not to startle her.

"Gabi, are you sure?"

"Yes, please Troy." She clung to him, encouraging him to keep on going. Troy pulled back the comforter and slid Gabriella underneath, soon he had taken every article of clothing off of her. The same for him.

"If you feel bad, then I'll stop, just tell me ok?" Troy said softly concerned.

"Ok" She bit her bottom lip.

Troy kissed her softly. Touching, Kissing and caressing continued. Troy moved on top of Gabriella.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I love you Troy." She moved her hips up encouraging him.

Their bodies became one. Electricity flowing through the both of them, taking over sending them into intense bliss.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said in between breaths. He sighed with a smile from ear to ear. "I love you Gabi."

They heard the door open down stairs. And like two kids getting caught, they jumped out of bed, throwing each other clothes giggling. Together they fixed the bed, Troy had to help Gabriella. The dizziness hadn't gone away yet.

"Gabriella? Troy?" Taylor called out.

"Yes mother?" Troy yelled joking. Looking at Gabriella with a mischievous smile. She giggled.

"Dinner is in 30 minutes!" Chad called out.

"Ok dad!" Gabriella continued the joke.

Chad and Taylor laughed and started making dinner, not without flirting every opportunity they could.

During dinner Gabriella and Troy kept giving each other their mischievous smiles, Gabriella giggled here and there.

"Um are we missing something?" Chad asked, looking back and forth at them.

Troy cleared his throat.

"No."

"Nothing." Gabriella and Troy said in unison.

"Ok we don't want to know." Taylor took another bit of salad.

"Thank you guy's this is my favorite." Gabriella smiled.

But her smiled faded at the room began to spin, this time it didn't pass.

**(A/N don don don, I thought it was time for a little fluff in all this drama so there it is, and there's more to come. Promise! )**


	13. The Future

**Chapter 13**

_**The Future**_

"Gabi" Troy rushed to her side

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm." She tried to answer him.

"What happened ? "She asked.

"You fainted, are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"The drug must not have worn off…" Troy concluded. "Come on Gabi." Troy lifted her in his arms.

"I'm going to take her to bed. Sorry about dinner, I'll clean everything up in the morning.

"Don't worry about it Troy, we've got it. Just make sure she's ok." Taylor said softly.

Taylor and Chad cleaned up the kitchen and soon went to bed them selves.

_**Two week's later**_.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my eyes off of you." Troy smiled at Gabriella through her vanity mirror, he had his arms wrapped around her. It was nearing six pm, and the sun was setting cascading the sky with purple, oranges and light blue, finally they had the house all to themselves, Gabriella and Troy talked to everyone already giving them the daily update and now finally the phone was hushed. Gabriella was looking forward to a quiet night. It was still hot outside, everyone was looking forward to mid-spring, when the windy days returned with a cool breeze.

"I have a surprise for you." Troy smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh really?" She turned in his arms.

"Yeah, but we have to go out of the house…you think your up to it?"

"Yeah I think I should anyway…I need to see the sun…" She smiled. "Let me change." She giggled running over to the closet.

Troy groaned. "Please keep it under an hour"

"Hey I never take that long" She wined from inside the closet.

Troy rolled his eyes looking at his watch.

Practice had been going great. Troy and Chad were both hired and signed a contract with the new basket ball team.

**(A/N can someone please tell me what the name of the new team was that troy was going to go on?) **

The contract signing was what surprised the two guys. Both Chad and Troy were floored when they were handed a $10,000 check.

Troy paced nervously in the room. He stopped , his heart stilling.

"Gabi.." He breathed lazily.

She emerged from her closet in a pink spaghetti strapped sundress, with matching sandals. She giggled at his reaction.

"Wow, Gabi you look so beautiful."

She smiled walking up to him, Kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you" She squeaked. Then kissed his nose.

"Your so cute." He laughed softly. "Never change." He pulled her back to him as she started to walk away. "So if I keep telling you, you look beautiful is that the reaction I'll always get?"

She pretended to think. "Hummm Depends wildcat." She giggled and ran away.

"Hey get back here…" He laughed chasing her down the stairs. Troy was loving this, the flirtation that was so alive, just like when they first met.

He caught up to her wrapping his arm around her stomach and twirling her around. "Ha, you can't get away from the strong and mighty Troy Bolton." She laughed at his comment, he spoke it with a deep voice and held up his arm showing off his muscles. The were both all smiles as the opened the door, Troy still had his arm around Gabriella.

But the smiles faded.

Gabriella regained her composure.

"Ryan, hey" Gabriella said sweetly. She loved her friend dearly, but he always seemed to show up at bad timings .

"Hey I was on my way home and decided to stop by."

"Aw that's so sweet of you." Gabriella moved out of the way so Ryan could step in the house.

"How have you been?" Ryan asked giving a pissed Troy a quick glance.

" Um…" Gabriella watched the exchange and gave Troy a 'be nice' look. "I'm doing better. One day at a time." She smiled weakly. Memories starting to come to the surface.

Troy saw Gabriella get a strange look in her eyes, He knew she was visiting the past.

"Actually Ryan we were just on our way out the door. Gabi has been locked up for awhile so I wanted to get her out. So we'll have to catch up another time." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. She snapped out of it with his touch.

"Oh, right um would you guy's like to have dinner at my house Wednesday night?"

"Troy has practice Wednesday, but I could hang out. I mean if that's ok?" She looked up at Troy.

"I don't know Gabi…"

"It'll be alright, I need to get back to normal."

"But Gabi…this isn't over, he's still out there." Troy said softly, trying not to frighten her. To late, she stiffened underneath him. 'God, I'm sorry Gabi that didn't come out right. I'm just not ready for you to be away from me."

"It's ok Troy, I get it, How about after your practice we all go out?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Gabriella said desperate. The only people she had seen was Chad, Taylor and of course Troy, She had only talked to everyone else on the phone. Troy could see she really wanted this, and he didn't want to ruin this day with them having a fight, especially over Ryan.

"Yeah, as long as I'm there. How about the pizza place, and maybe bowling?" Troy suggested. Making sure Ryan understood the 'as long as I'm there' part.

"Perfect!" Gabriella exclaimed.

" I'll get everyone together, You know fill them in." Ryan smiled at Gabriella. Troy felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Ok I'll see you later Gabi. I'm so glad you see you feeling better." Ryan caressed her cheek. It was awkward for Gabriella, Troy could tell by Gabriella's body language, and on a level it made him happy she wasn't receptive to Ryan's small, even easily overlooked advances.

"ok we'll see you then. Bye Ryan." Troy said almost pushing Ryan out the door.

-------

In the car.

Troy flipped his lights on, the sun was fully set and it was getting dark. Gabriella was regretting her push for braveness to go out, she was nervous and scared.

She had a reason to be. Eric was watching there every move. Taking snap shots. Click, Click ,Click. It's a wonder Eric didn't become more crazy just from the constant noise that camera made.

Gabriella was deep in thought . 'Only a month left of school…I have to do this. I have to' But she was afraid. She wouldn't admit it, not to anyone

**A/N I hope you like it. It gets better with more fluff. :) Please review and thank you to everyone who has. Your what keeps this story going.**


	14. Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 14

Scavenger Hunt

**(A/N School is in two weeks. It will be May when they return. School graduation is in Mid-June just FYI some were comfuse about that)**

"So are you going to tell me where your taking me, oh mysterious one…" She giggled, keeping up the façade.

Troy looked at her carefully. He was picking up a strange feeling from her, actually several.

"I can't tell you." He smiled. Turning that last corner.

He snuck a glance at her again. She was glowing. Different somehow. But she was scared. Terrified even. Troy knew it. A few things came to his mind. Some bad, some surprisingly good.

The car came to a smooth stop. "Ok we're here." Troy was parked outside a tall appartment complex. Gabriella glanced at the building confused.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come on I'll show you." They got out of the car Troy grabbed her hand. Gabriella scanned her surroundings. In this short time they'd been out, it was becoming habit for her to look around for 'him'.

Troy took her around back, to a beautiful pool and garden area.

"I have a little game…" He whispered sweetly. But Gabriella flashed back to her nightmare.

**Gabi's Flashback**

"_Please, Please give me my baby" Gabriella cried, tears falling from her eyes,_

"_I don't know I was thinking…" Eric reached for the baby._

"_No!" Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't hurt her please…"_

"_We're just going to play a little game with mommy, aren't we?"_

"_Stop…" Gabriella begged._

**End flashback.**

Gabriella shock under Troy's sweet grasp.

"What's wrong? Are you cold." Troy felt stupid. He it was April, cold? Get real.

"No, just you" She smiled, lying. "When your that close, you give me chills." She giggled.

"Oh, really?" Troy smiled at her seductively.

"Oh stop, don't let it go to your head, Mr. Ego."

"Ok, Ok" He laughed.

"What's the rules?" She asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"To the game silly"

"Oh right." He was distracted by her, she just had a glow about her. Troy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"It's a scavenger hunt…"

"Ahh" She smiled. She loved scavenger hunts.

"Ok here's your list…" He dramatically cleared his throat standing tall.

" 1st, _something pleasant to look at, but also wild, Gabriella loves this, it always makes her smile." _

Troy said ever so proudly. He had Taylor help him a great deal with this.

"Um" Gabriella looked to the night's stars. "pleasant, but wild I love it and it makes me smile." She said slowly in thinking manner.

She looked around everywhere.

She smiled brightly when she looked in the center of the garden. In a beautiful vase was a bouquet of wild flowers. She walked over to them. The closer she got she saw a little note. Troy wasn't right behind her, but he wasn't far behind. He watched her every move. He smiled amused with her childlike anticipation.

She took the flowers out of the vase and smelled them, letting the sweetness of the mixed flowers sooth her.

She then picked up the folded note.

"_Something that you'll hold close. This I love about you the most. Search a little further and you will find, what always told me you'd be mine…" _

Gabriella smiled closing and opening her eyes lazily. She was taking in everything. This moment, everything about it. Would be added to the beautiful memories of her and Troy.

Gabriella followed the path. Troy followed a few feet behind. Gabriella held the flowers to her chest, still catching the fragrance with every step.

After a few minutes she faintly heard music. She was catching onto the rhythm. She looked back at Troy smiling. Then looked ahead letting her ears directed her.

Gabriella could hear Kelsey playing the piano softly.

"No way." Gabriella whispered to herself. Seeing Kelsey smiling, there was a fountain nearby giving the melody more character and a claming effect to Gabriella's speeding heart.

Troy began to sing from behind her. She turned around slowly listening to him, tears coming to her eyes.

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can  
_  
Gabriella remembered everything about the day they sung this song. She joined in, slowing walking to him, just like she had done that night.

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back…_

She sang softly.  
Troy smiled at her. She always hit a special part of his heart when she sang. It was hypnotizing. Giving him a 'drunk' sensation.

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
_

_  
_Troy took a step closer to her, but only one step. He wanted her to some to him, just like she had done that night.

_  
Because this moment's really all we have_

They sang together. The nostalgia taking over. It was Troy's turn.

_Everyday  
of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight _

Gabriella finished the lyric.

_Gonna run_

Troy almost giggled as she slowly walked toward him. Butterfly's gathered in Gabriella's stomach

_While we're young  
and keep the faith _

Troy and Gabriella sang together.

_Everyday_

Troy watched her movement aching for her to get closer.  
_  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Again in unison, they voices completing each others perfectly.

Take my hand Finally Gabriella reached out her hand, Troy taking it, his heart nearly stopped at the contact

_together we  
will celebrate, _Troy sang as he twirled her around. She dance gracefully.

_Oh, everyday_.

They kissed the melody grew stronger and gathered more notes.

[Gabriella  
_They say that you should follow_

[Troy  
_and chase down what you dream,_

They playfully acted out the song, Troy chased Gabriella toward Kelsey. Who was giggling at the couple. Finally they were becoming there old selves again.

[Gabriella  
_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

[Troy  
_what does is really mean? _He got a grasp on her, they fell into a hug.

[Gabriella  
_No matter where we're going,_

[Troy  
_it starts from where we are._

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts _Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's chest.

Gabriella sang the following line alone. It meaning something different this time. Troy was her rock. Helping her overcome all of this. He was giving her the strength to keep going on, even after everything they've lost.

_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

Gabriella smiled warmly up at him. Troy knowing exactly what she meant. Troy placed his hand on top of hers.

_Everyday  
of our lives, _

Troy sang, the two getting lost in the moment, almost forgetting the lyrics.

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight _

Gabriella laid her head on his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her 

_Everyday…. _She sang softly. Concluding the song.

(A/N I had to shorten it, sorry. )

Troy and Gabriella Smiled at Kelsey. Silently thanking her for this.

Gabriella started walking towards.

"Ah, Ah,Ah." Kelsey stood up shaking her finger, like a mother catching a smile child. Gabriella stopped in her tracks. As Kelsey approached her.

"Your not done yet." Kelsey smiled handing her a small folded not, this time it was red and white with the wild cat logo on it. She smiled.

Inside was another not that said "don't read yet." Gabriella giggled, then started to read the wild cat letter.

"_Gabi, no matter what happens now, or in our future, we'll always be together. Just like I promised in our high school halls. I'll always be your 'wild cat'_. Gabriella giggled again. They were getting used to Gabriella calling him that. Gabriella read on. _I can't express how much I love, and even though I think you know, I'll never stop telling you. Never, which is why I'm writing it to you now. Gabriella Montez, I am sooo in love with you. Ok now read the other note. __J_ Gabriella hiccupped a laugh as she brushed away a single tear. She quickly read the other note gathering them all together while holding her flowers.

_There is something dangling for you, you'll have to look closely. This one can be tricky. _

_It'll unlock new beginnings and our dreams. _

_No matter how hard everything may seem._

Gabriella closed the letter, straightening to hold it will all the others.

She sighed, this was so perfect. To good to be true.

She looked around again Troy following a few steps behind.

---

Eric was watching there every move. Like a stalking paparazzi he was recording every minute.

---

Gabriella continued to look. He wasn't kidding when her said this one was tricky.

She looked in all the obvious places. "Troy… You'll have to give me a hint." She wined. He smiled at her hopelessly. Walking up to her. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Guarded beauty…just like you." He whispered in her ear.

She was drunk from his closeness. He's whispers really driving her crazy this time. She wanted more. Anticipating more. She leaned in for a kiss, as did he. For a second.

"Ah, ah…You have something to find…" He sang to her.

"Agh." She stomped her foot.

"Trust me your very hard to resist, but we mustn't forget…" He said softly. "Now go on…" He waved his hand.

"Guarded beauty huh…." Gabriella thought. She turned away from him looking around. "When did you become such a mysterious poet anyway?" She flirted.

"Oh I don't know, I have a lot of inspiration coming from a certain brown eyed girl…"

Gabriella giggled.

"Really what's she like?"

"Well, she's beautiful, brilliant…" Troy went on. Gabriella thought hard about his hint. And suddenly it came to her.

"Roses." She said to herself quietly. Half listening to Troy. She headed over to the rose bush.

"She sings like an angel…" Troy continued. Now on his 15th description of Gabriella.

"Ah, ha!" Gabriella spotted it. She grabbed it, careful of the thorns. As she did, she heard a click. 'I must have broken a thin branch.' Gabriella thought, overlooking the sound.

----

Eric's excitement grew as he got such a close up of Gabriella, he could have touched her. He could smell her soft scent over the roses. She smelled like vanilla sugar with a hint of ginger. It aroused him that he could have been seen by her. He imagined just grabbing her, he couldn't get over how close she was.

-----

Gabriella turned to Troy who was still rambling on.

"She takes my breath away -"

"Guarded beauty…" She held up the 24 karat white gold bracelet. Two key's hung from it. A small white gold one. And a large gold key. Also a small not was attached. On the front of the note it read. B1211. She thought it was odd. Maybe some kind of code. (A/N 12-11 December 11th, when HSM 2 comes out on DVD in the US)

"Did I tell you she was brilliant?"

Gabriella cocked her head and smiled.

"Go on, read the next clue." Troy encouraged.

Gabriella stilled her speeding heart. She was putting together what was happening.

Gabriella opened the next clue.

"_A white door is what your looking for,_

_It's reached by a set of stairs_

_Inside you will find there is much more."_

Gabriella couldn't believe this. There was more?

Troy led Gabriella to a flight of stairs.

After climbing two sets of stairs Gabriella searched for a white door. Finally the numbers on the note made since when they stopped in front of appartment number B1211. 'oh my god' She thought.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with hopefully eyes.

"Go ahead, try your key." Troy smiled. Gabriella slowly pushed the key in the door.

It was dark. Gabriella couldn't help the fear. She hated the dark. Troy sensed her hesitation.

"It's ok I'm right here." Troy reassured her.

Troy flicked on the switch

"SURPRISE!!!"

Gabriella jumped from the sudden out burst of her friends.

Kelsey, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and yes even Ryan were all standing there smiling at Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh my god! It's this for real?"

Troy laughed. "Yep!"

"Troy…" Gabriella looked around her body frozen. She reached back for Troy. Who stepped closer to her. He knew she was shocked.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked nervously. Gabriella took in what she could see of the appartment. It was completely decorated. The living room was all warm earthy colors, her favorite. Everywhere was framed pictures of Troy and herself. There was a wall dedicated to books. There was an open frame that led into a dinning room, from what she could make out the walls in the dinning room were a dark shade of maroon.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Gabriella turned to him crashing into his arms. "I love you so much, you so good to me…" She kissed him over and over on the cheek. Their friends looking on in awe.

"Wait, that's not all… I have to show you around." Troy took Gabriella's hand showing her around the three bedroom appartment. There room was beautiful, with a solid wood four post bed with matching dresser, nightstands and a TV armoire. The comforter was a mixture of velvet and silk in white and gold with at least nine pillows in different shapes adding design to the bed set.

Gabriella's breath was taken away, the room was fit for a princess. She couldn't believe how elegant it was.

"Troy this is…" She was speechless.

"So amazing…" She finally finished. Easing Troy's worries. He was afraid she wasn't going to like it.

"Ok on to the next room." He smiled.

He opened the double doors to reveal an office. Complete with a large dry erase board that almost covered one of the four walls. The desk had more pictures of the couple a laptop and a small note. Gabriella laughed at the note. She went over to it. She giggled.

_To my freaky genius girl…._

_I hope all your dreams come true. I hope this will help with your teaching, and tutoring your going to make the best teacher out there. Every child will want to strive like you. _

Troy knew Gabriella wanted to be a teacher. He wanted her to have a quiet place where she could do what ever she needed to do that was 'teachery' ( A/N I couldn't think of another way to describe it. LoL)

Gabriella looked to Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Troy this is so, beautiful…" She still had the flowers clutched in her hands. She was overwhelmed and couldn't believe all this was happening.

Troy gently took the flowers laying them down on the desk.

Troy cupped her face in his hands.

"Gabi, I would give you the stars and the moon. You deserve this." He held her close.

"But how did?"

"Shh, don't worry about it. I'll explain later."

Troy continued the grand tour. The kitchen, dinning room and again the living room. But there was one last room. A bed room.

"Gabi…before we go in here. I want you to know that I'm not pushing you. I just couldn't help myself and I want it to be a symbol of out future. If it's to much, I'll take it down…"

Gabriella was getting an idea of what she was about it see. She held back tears and hoped she wouldn't lose it.

Troy slowly opened the door. Inside was a perfect nursery. A white wooden crib was in the middle of the room. A white round rug underneath. Gabriella couldn't say anything as she slowly walked in the room. Her body felt like it was being held down by bricks. Troy was damning himself. In the many arguments he and Taylor had about putting this room up, he never considered that she might be right. Gabriella just wasn't ready.

Gabriella walked over to the changing table. Everything was perfectly in place. The room was white, yellow and sage. In the far corner was a rocking chair with a teddy bear, Gabriella recognized it. It was hers as a child. 'How did Troy get every detail so perfect.' Gabriella walked over to the empty crib. A mobile with little white and yellow flowers swayed as she touched it softly with her fingers, smiling as it moved. It played a bit of a lullaby. She recognized it…She was curious and cranked the button a light lullaby filled the room….

Taylor heard the toy sound coming from the hallway. She worriedly looked at Kelsey. Their instinct kicking in. The two of them slowly walked down the hall to see Troy watching a mesmerized Gabriella listening to the mobile.

The melody to 'You are the music in me' sooth softly in the still air.

Gabriella cried into her hands. Troy rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry Gabi, I shouldn't have done…"

"No Troy…" He looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

He searched her features as she was quiet for a moment.

"I…I love it! I really do. I don't know how you did it, and I don't care, I just love it so much" She crashed into his arms. "God I love you so much."

"I love you too Gabi." He was overcome by emotion, holding Gabriella and looking at the crib. It was just overwhelming.

Taylor and Kelsey watched for only a moment, making sure everything was alright with Gabriella. Once she reveled that she loved the room, they relaxed and joined the others in the living room. "I guess Troy was right…" Taylor said defeated. Troy won that one.

"Gabi…I know this is a lot. But I have one last thing…….

**A/N What is it??!!!!!! I always keep you on the edge, I know it's mean... I'll post again! I've been trying to poast everyday**

**I do no own 'Everyday' we all know that. I take no credit for it at all.**


	15. That's why I wrote those songs about you

_Chapter 15_

**That's why I wrote those songs about you!**

"Troy you've given me so much." She cleared her face of all hints of her tears. Claming herself down so the redness would go away.

Everyone sat out in the living room in anticipation.

The Game Cranium sat in the center of the coffee table. The multicolored box becoming amazingly interesting to the group, yet no one dare to open the box, to pull out the contents and play. Not now, nope, they wanted to hear every bit of what was to happen. (Gabriella and Troy's favorite game is cranium)

Troy and Gabriella emerged from the hall way. Troy walked backwards tenderly pulling Gabriella towards the kitchen, where all their friends could see.

"Ok." Troy help up his pointer fingers. "just one second." He wanted this to be perfect, but he was so nervous. He ran to the office and Grabbed the wild flowers he had given Gabriella.

"Oh.." Gabriella remembered her flowers as Troy emerged from the hall once more. Gabriella walked to the kitchen to get some water for the flowers. Then it dawned on her that she didn't know where anything was. She'd have to get used to his. No _Their_, Kitchen.

"No, Gabi don't worry about it right now." He smiled. "Come here." She did Troy stood in front of her. He didn't prepare a long heartfelt speech. Like they sang, he wanted to listen to his heart right there in the moment.

"Gabriella….Through everything tonight, all of the clues, all of the excitement and overwhelming…" He looked around the appartment, in expression of everything she's seen tonight.

"Sometimes the smaller things can be over looked, He pulled her left hand up, unclasping her bracelet, He took the house key off of it and placed it on the kitchen counter. Then he put the bracelet back on her, his hands were so soft, so caring, so incredibly protective. He held up her hand kissing it lightly, it almost felt like a beautiful butterfly had landed on her hand.

"Gabi, the small things get overlooked, when there are larger things grabbing our attention, When all this bad stuff happened, we forgot about us, not because we wanted to, but because it became bigger then us. Then we listened to our hearts. Tonight I wanted to show you everything that made us what we are." Troy fettled with the bracelet, he held the little key. For the first time Gabriella noticed it had engraved writing on it.

One side read.

"_Gabi, you hold the key to my heart."_

The other saying

"_that's all that matters" _

Troy smiled. Then he held up his wrist. He word a matching bracelet, only his more masculine. On it was a heart with a key hole in the center. His was engraved with.

"With out Gabi, I'm incomplete."

Then softly he moved her key to his heart. Showing that they fit together perfectly.

"just like us." Gabriella whispered. Her eyes were wet with emotion.

Troy began with explaining the rest of the hidden things from tonight's game.

"I wanted us to sing our song together because I wanted us to remember a new start, listening to our hearts, and no matter what, knowing how much we love each other." Troy was still holding her left hand.

"The last and most important piece symbolizing us." Troy brought the attention back to the flowers. He reached inside the middle of the colorful bundle and pulled out a ring. Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth.

Ryan's heart dropped. He gazed at them. Frowning.

"Gabi, I'm listening to my heart. And I want you Gabriella Montez to be my wife. I want you to be Gabriella Faith Bolton."

"Troy…" She smiled. "Gabriella Faith Bolton sounds perfect to me." Troy let out the air he'd be holding. He smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was a princess cut diamond with small diamonds and red rubies along the side of the ring.

"Red and white." She smiled. "It's beautiful _wildcat_." She reached for him, giving his a long a passionate kiss.

Troy pulled away. Their foreheads together. Looking intently at each other.

'_it's the start of something new." _He sang ever so softly

'_It feels so right to be here with you' _Gabriella sang 'like an angel'

'_And now looking in your eye's, I feel in my heat, the start of something new'_

They finished together.

Silence filled the room then there was a cheer.

"Yes!!" Taylor cheered

"About time!!" The guys said.

"I knew it, that's why I wrote all those songs for you" Kelsey said softly. Her comment, unlike the others was heard, because it was said alone.

Troy and Gabriella had forgotten their friends were in the room. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Cranium anyone?" Jason called out. Saving his wonderful girlfriend, from her predicting comment.

Gabriella giggled.

They played Gabriella and Troy's favorite game until two in the morning. Everyone loving being able to bond again. Being able to see Gabriella laugh and have that spark in her eye. It was hard from them not to sat 'awwww' every ten minutes. A touch of the hand, a simple kiss, a glance and smile, nothing between Gabriella and Troy was missed.

Everyone also couldn't miss that glow Gabriella was giving off.

----

Eric lingered, also not missing one moment.

**A/N So I hope you all like it. Three post in one night all right!!! Hold on to that fluff, b/c we're on a roller coaster ride for the next few chapters. Please review, I'd like to at least get to 35-40 reviews before I can go on. **


	16. Does she even know?

Chapter 16

Does she know?

The next week was rough, not between Gabriella and Troy, between their parents. Giving them a hard time about moving in together. But after arguments the Bolton's and Gabriella's mother just couldn't win, they gave in. Both mother's shed some tears as any mother would ,but Troy and Gabi knew they would come around. Gabriella's mother new how good Troy was for her only child, as did Troy's mother. It was Troy's father who wasn't saying much about it. Troy and him hadn't talked since the fight they had.

Wednesday six pm. 

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Troy asked Gabriella grabbing his red and white duffel bag.

"I don't know Troy. I'm not feeling very well." Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong?" He was at her side immediately.

"I think I'm getting a cold. I'll be fine. Why are you going to practice so early? I thought it wasn't until eight"

"I wanted to play a little one on one with you."

"Oh really" Gabriella smiled.

Just like before, Troy knew what was wrong. It excited him and terrified him at the same time. He's still having nightmares about her getting hurt.

"Baby, I'd rather you come, I want to keep an eye on you. Besides were supposed to go out after remember?" He hugged her, as if he wouldn't see her again. Only then did she feel something was wrong. Was Troy insecure?

"Ok, but is something wrong? You've been acting strange…" This sounded familiar. Gabriella remembered herself asking Troy that just before everything happened at the school. ( A/N in chapter 1)

"I just don't want you out of my sight is all, I'm still not sure about 'him'" Troy still held on to her. He knew it, he felt it. It had to be true. Should he tell her he knows? Does she even know?

"if you insist, but don't expect mush out of me, I think I'm getting sick."

Troy struggled the whole way to the gym. He didn't know if he should tell her. He wanted this more then anything. _'But what if I'm wrong ?' _how would she take going to school? Troy had his hopes up. He was trying not to, but he just couldn't help it.

They were about to enter the gym, when Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm lightly.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah" she said softly. Turning to him. He pulled her closer.

"Do you know?"

Gabriella looked at him questionably.

"_Know what honey?." She doesn't know, she's clueless. _Troy thought, only making this harder.

--------

Eric was hiding in the nearby cluster of trees. His eyes were on Gabriella. "Soon Gabi, Soon" He smiled wickedly.

------

"Gabriella…I feel…like last time, like I know…" Troy was having a hard time getting it out, still wondering if he could be wrong.

"Troy your scaring me." Her eye's became wet.

"Gabi" he sighed. Taking her in his arms Gently placing his hand on her abdomen.

"WHAT?" Gabriella started to pace. Placing her hand on her forehead.

"This is not good, this is really not good."

-----

Eric watched Gabriella's distress. He wasn't close enough to hear the conversation. However he did hear her sudden out burst when she shouted 'What' He assumed they were fighting. Again he smiled wickedly.

--------

"Please baby calm down…" he moved closer to her. Grabbing her into his arms. Holding her tight.

"How can I when, he's still out there." Gabriella burst into tears. "Troy I'm scared."

"Gabi" He whispered. Brushing is hand down her hair. "Calm down, stress isn't good for our baby…or you"

"Do you know for sure?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"It's like last time."

Gabriella and Troy fell silent.

Come on lets go inside.

"Wait" Gabriella said softly. "Um, are you happy? I mean if it's true, do you want it?"

"Of course I'm happy! I want this more then anything." Troy twirled her around.

"Me too, I didn't expect it so suddenly" She laughed.

"Fate" Troy smiled kissing her. He gently took her hand pulling her inside.

Gabriella snatched nearby basket ball off the rack and started running. Troy chased after her, finally he caught up to her. She stopped suddenly and threw the ball, making it into the basket. She turned to see how close Troy was and yelped when she saw he was close.

She ran again. Giggling. He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist twirling her around, She giggled in pure bliss.

Troy stopped, placing her in front of him.

Her pulled her close kissing her with such need. Gabriella swore she could feel the room spinning, she felt like she was floating .

"Fate?" Gabriella asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Gabriella stepped back grabbing the ball.

"Wow a bit of ego going on…" Troy laughed.

"wonder who I get it from…" Gabriella dribbled the ball. Then let it spin on her finger tip. Showing off.

Troy moved swiftly and knocked the ball off her finger.

"Who taught you that?" He laughed doing a small jump as he threw the ball making the basket effortlessly.

They continued to play. Ending up with an even score. Gabriella was distracted as Troy headed to his bag she thought she saw a shadow out in the hall. It was 7:15 so she guessed it was the guys and her best friends coming to get ready for the game. She couldn't wait to talk to Taylor and Kelsey about her news, even if she didn't know if it they weren't certain she still wanted to talk about it, they way only her best friends could. Gabriella wouldn't tell Sharpay just yet. She wasn't to happy about the engagement. Her jealousy getting the best of her. Not to mention it was awkward to be around each other for several reasons.

"Hey the girls are here, I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up a little."

"Ok just stay right with them." Troy insisted. Allowing her to walk by herself. As It was only seven feet away.

Gabriella walked into the dim halls. She was confused. No one was there yet. She felt her stomach drop, and fear set in. Then she felt strong hands wrap around her. She went to scream. But she was silenced.

"I will not hesitate to kill Troy if you scream. Gabriella's eyes grew wide. Her and Troy's worst nightmares were coming true.

(A/N Ok, the moment we've been waiting for, but dreading.)


	17. Where is she?

**Chapter 17**

_Where is she?_

Chad, Taylor and the other couples started to trickle in to the grand gym.

Then the rest of the college team showed up. They were loud and pumped.

Chad and Taylor walked over to Troy. Troy looked up from his bag. Immediately he was alarmed. He saw Sharpay and Kelsey sitting on the bleachers talking to Jason and Zeke. Gabriella was no where to be found.

"Where's Gabi?"

"What?!" Taylor also lost in.

"She said you guys were coming in about five minutes ago and went to talk to you." Troy's eyes were wide. His heart racing and his lungs burning. Troy ran out of the gym, Chad running after him, once Jason and Zeke noticed they followed the distraught Troy.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor was now in front of Kelsey and Sharpay.

"The can't find Gabriella…" Taylor's voice cracked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "She probably just ran off, she's just looking for attention."

Taylor saw red, she was furious with Sharpay. Be for Taylor knew it, her hang met Sharpay's cheek.

'Smack'

"How could you say something like that!!" Taylor looked a Sharpay in disgust.

Sharpay just gave Taylor a shocked and pouting face.

"Come on Taylor, lets go…" Kelsey suggested. Pulling Taylor away from Sharpay. Taylor had one more good smack for Sharpay, but Kelsey had moved her away just in time.

"Come on let's go help the guys." The headed outside.

"GABI!!!" Troy screamed. He was trying not to cry. "GABI,PLEASE ANSWER ME" Troy was in a state of shock, he didn't know what to do.

-----

Gabriella was being dragged to a black car, she tried to struggled but was only met with a knife to her throat. She began to cry when she heard Troy desperately calling out her name. The reality of her situation made her feel hopeless.

-----

"She's not here man, lets get in your truck and go look for her."

"WHERE WOULD I EVEN START?!!" Troy shouted at Chad. By then the girls were out side with half the team.

"Troy, we'll split up. Kelsey and I will look here and at your appartment, keep it together, Gabriella need's us" Kelsey said softly.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason all pilled in Troy's truck.

Troy racked his brain trying to think of where to find her. The most horrible flashed of Gabriella pop up in his head.

'How could this happen? Why was I so stupid to let her go alone? Oh god she's pregnant! Not again, no we can't lose this baby too!' Troy didn't realize he was talking out loud. Now it was reveled to them that she was pregnant. But no one said anything.

----

The girls searched everywhere. Kelsey felt the weight of the situation pull her down.

"She's not here, come one lets go to her moms house." Taylor pulled a distracted Kelsey out the door and to her car.

-----

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella cried. She placed her hand on her stomach with discretion, She didn't want Eric to know, but she just felt the need to put her hand there. Protecting the baby Troy knew was there.

"Don't you see sweetie, you belong to me, and I don't like to share my things."

Eric was speeding. Gabriella held onto the door handle fearing for her and her baby's life.

"please no" She said softly putting her head down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" He shouted at her, she jumped from the sudden outburst. Gabriella didn't say anything.

Enraged he smacked her.

"You WILL speak to me when I'm talking to you!! No what did you say!!"

"I said please no. please don't do this. Please" She was sobbing.

Suddenly he took a turn and Gabriella recognized where they were.

"No…" All hope left Gabriella as she felt the car come to a halt in front of East High School.


	18. We're going to find you just believe

Chapter 18

We're gonna find you just believe

They tried to think of more places to look. After the parking garage under the gym and a near by park, Troy was feeling like it was the end of his world. "Your never going to take my world from me!" Troy shouted hitting the steering wheel.

-------

'When will I be free'. Gabriella thought. Tears falling as she was yanked from the car.

Before she knew it she was inside the hell, called East High. Only a week was left before they should have returned. Eric led then with a flashlight, it was pitch black. When they reached that third floor, yellow caution tape was blocking off the area. None of the blood was cleaned from the floors. Blood that she knew belonged to herself and Tiffany.

All she could do was cry, but the tears were banished when she told herself to be strong, she had to , for her child.

-----

Jason had been silent the whole time in the truck, but then an idea struck him. "What about the School??"

"Come on Jason they couldn't possibly…" Zeke started to say

"No he's right!!" Troy shouted. Troy turned the truck around, they were 45 minutes away from the school. As they had been going the opposite direction from the school.

"Where gonna find you Gabi, just believe and hold on…" Troy whispered, imagining

she could hear him

-----

'_There going to find me, I just have to believe in Troy…_' She thought.

Just like she guessed. There were heading for the exact room where Eric had held her and Troy captive, where…he had violated her. The room was dark, no lights were on. She closed her eyes trying desperately to keep a panic attack at bay. Knowing she didn't have any medication to help her. But as she looked over in the direction of the storage closet, she knew where it was even in the dark, she felt her chest

close in, remembering how Troy helped calm her. She put her hand on her chest and told herself to breath in and out imagining Troy's soft voice.

"I thought you'd like this place baby." Eric whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her neck. She felt like she was going to be sick. Then Eric wrapped his hand around her one creeping up to her chest, and the other sliding over her abdomen. She snatched his hand away from her abdomen, feeling protective of her baby. She wished she could see. As much as she didn't want to view the horrors of what happened in that room, she wanted to scoop it out for any kind of weapon.

-----

Troy was speeding.

"Troy slow down, if we get caught speeding, it will only take more time that we don't have." Chad reasoned. He was right, troy slowed down, still going ten over the limit.

-----

Eric laughed in her ear. "Your still feisty huh?"

Gabriella struggled. She was afraid, but she was also angry. She knew she had to tap into that anger, to keep herself strong.

"I wanna see you squirm…" This time his hand went up her shirt. Touching her. She whimpered. Her body froze, all thoughts of tapping into that anger was banished, no matter how hard she tried. When his skin came in contact with hers, she felt like no matter how hard she scrubbed her body she could never wash away his discussing touch. She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. She wouldn't give him the delight of her screaming and fighting. No. That's what he wanted, that's what he liked.

He began to grope her breast. The feeling like she was going to be sick grew to the point of her mouth watering.

Eric went to kiss her cheek. She pulled away. "Don't" She said softly. To her surprise he pulled away. She heard him take a step back from her.

Eric was enraged. _Why wasn't she screaming, why wasn't she trying to run away from me?_

Gabriella tried to turn to see what he was up to, she only made it half way she was backhanded by him, his class ring cutting her just above her temple. She fell to the floor. It took her a second to recover. Eric hovered over her. Giving her a flash back of when he knocked her over in the hall way. He flashed her that same evil, mysterious glair. His glair turned into a sinister smirk. She was vulnerable, this excited him.

Then she heard him walking away. She listened intently trying to estimate where he was.

Then the lights were flicked on. She squinted her eye's giving them a moment to adjust.

Gabriella gasped. On all four wall's of the room there was a collage of photo's, every one of them Gabriella. It almost looked like wallpaper.

Gabriella covered her mouth. "Oh my god…"

"Speechless I see, that's right Gabriella, each and everyday I've been watching you. Every hour, minute and second of your day is on these walls." Eric smiled proudly.

Gabriella stood up, her mind trying to comprehend what she was seeing, while she tried not to burn it in her psyche.

"Oh yes, feel free to look at my art work, that is, Gabriella; if you can take it." He laughed.

Gabriella walked closer to the walls.

She saw pictures of her when she was in the hospital, pictures of her at home with Troy, some of Taylor and her that Saturday, the day Eric had drugged her. The picture reveled Gabriella and Taylor in the living room, Taylor was choosing the first movie to watch, in the photo, there stood Taylor holding up Phantom of the opera.

"Spooky isn't it?" She jumped violently out of her daze. He laughed as he walked away, fettling with a camera. It looked as if he was opening it to retrieve the film.

Gabriella couldn't help but look at the walls. She continued, finding pictures of Troy. He was carrying her, lying her on her bed, kissing her on the cheek. Then Chad walking in the room, he was saying something to Troy.

Gabriella continued to look at frame after frame. The next made her infuriated, she felt like she had been violated all over again. There on the wall was every moment of when they had made love. Gabriella tried to calm her speeding heart. Those pictures immediately reminding her of the pregnancy. Gabriella looked at her flat stomach, that was the night, that their baby was conceived and there it was exposed to her worst nightmare.

She took a deep breath, momentarily she looked up from her stomach expanding her left hand so she could look at her engagement ring. She put that same hand on her abdomen, the ring being a symbol of Troy. He would find them. He would protect her and the baby.

Thankful that Gabriella was distracted with the photos Eric was manually developing photos. He hug them up to dry. While he waited he walked up to her grabbing her shoulders. His grip was crushing. She whimpered.

"Let go"

"Not a chance!." He starting kissing her neck. Then he began to suck. She felt the sting knowing he was trying to leave a mark.

"Stop!….please" her knees gave out. Eric pulled away. "Oh please, He pushed her making her fall to the floor. She crashed. Thanking god that her hands had braced the fall.

"Pathetic, how can Troy deal with such a weakling like you, you must suck the life out of him."

She began to cry. This was the third time she heard this. Troy told her what his father had said about her.

Flashback

'I guess my father is changing his opinion about you, he doesn't want to admit it, but I see it in his eyes."

Gabriella was suddenly interested. It was strange talk, on account they just had the best night in their new home. They couldn't help themselves as soon as everyone left, Troy and Gabriella laid in front of their worm fireplace and made love.

Gabriella adjusted herself holding her head up with her hand.

"what do you mean?"

"Well, he went from, Gabi's sucking the life out of you, to Gabriella seems to keep you in check, she's helping you follow your dreams, in her own way."

Troy looked into Gabriella's doe eyes, she was hurt.

"It is true?" Her eyes glistened in the fire, as tears build up, but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

Troy pulled her in his arms. "Far from it Gabi, you're the best thing that has every happened in my life." He kissed her forehead

End flash back.

The other time was when Sharpay had heard about Gabriella being pregnant. Troy and her tried to keep it private. But Sharpay had her ways. When your that conniving, You find out everything.

Gabriella stayed on the floor, she figured she was better off there.

"WHAT!!!!" Eric said enraged. The pictures had developed. Eric was holding up one. The showed Troy placing his hand on Gabriella's stomach. Eric found it obvious that Gabriella was again pregnant.

"You bitch!!" Eric charged at her. Kicking her in the back. She wasn't prepared for the blow, and doubled over in pain.

He snatched her up by her arm.

"What? One time wasn't enough? I have to kill TWO of your babies to get it through to you?!!" Gabriella's eyes were wide with fear.

Eric turned away from her. He was losing it, bursting into tears.

"How could you do this to me?" He spoke through his clutched teeth. Slamming his fist on the desk. Gabriella breathed in a trembling breath. She was dizzy, not knowing if she was going to make it through this alive.

"UHHHH,' Eric shouted with one quick swipe, red liquid was splashed onto the floor. The developing pictures falling with it. Eric looked back at a stunned and trembling Gabriella. then looked back to the photos that were drying.

One caught his eye. Troy embracing Gabriella in the gym. They were smiling, Gabriella was so trusting, giving herself completely to him. Eric stroked the still frame of Gabriella's face. He wanted that, he would have that. Then he noticed her hand, a ring.

"No way in hell!"

Gabriella was looking at the door, she was inching towards it, after Eric's outburst, she ran for it. Eric's side vision saw her try to escape. He ran behind her. Catching her be the waist. She fought him. But she was unsuccessful.

She screamed as loud as her burning lungs would let her.

He pushed her with extreme force. She crashed to the unforgiving floor.

"Tonight it ends!" He screamed at her.

(A/N I don't know this one was a hard to write and took me forever. Sorry about the delay.)


	19. No more please

Chapter 19

Please, no more

(**A/N please if your not 18 don't read this. Or read at your own risk. It can be very disturbing . You've been warned)**

Eric looked up to the ceiling, there were bars exposed. Getting a chilling idea. Saving it for later. (**A/N like in Wal-mart or a large superstore, check it out if you need an example I can't really find words to describe it**)

_This is to easy_. He lifted her up. Her lower back sent her whimpering in pain. He led her to the storage closet. Once she caught a glimpse of where he was taking her, she panicked. Feeling a piercing pain in her chest. _Not now please, _she begged her psyche. She couldn't protect herself if a panic attack demobilized her.

"I thought you'd like this" He shoved her in the room, she lost balance again falling to the floor. He crawled down next to her.

"I can't wait to have you again." He smirked. He looked like an animal.  
It disgusted and terrified her.

"Please don't" She tried to push him off of her. She could see her dried up blood on the floor from last time. She tried everything to closed her eyes but Eric would force her to look at him.

He pulled her shirt up then touched her stomach with his whole hand.

"I could let you keep this child, I'd force you to have it in the most painful way. Then I'd make it grow up knowing me as it's father. How's that sound Gabi?"

"Go to hell!!" She smacked his hand away. He grabbed her wrists. Holding them to the cold, solid floor.

"You just wouldn't learn will you baby?" He punched her in the stomach.

"No please!!! No! I'll do what ever you want, just please don't hurt my baby."

He stopped.

"That's more like it." He unzipped her jeans and putted them down to her knees. He slid his hand against her thigh, making his way in-between her legs. He moved his hand slowing on the outside of her under where, forcing her body to prepare its self for intercourse.

Gabriella cried. How was she going to live through this. He was growing excited as he gaze at his hand rubbing her. She tried to move, to stop this. But he was to strong.

"Tell me you love me" He said softly. Almost lovingly.

"No." She whispered. Her answer earned a painful pinch on her inner thigh.

"Tell me now!!" He let go of her wrist, pressing his hand on her waist.

Adding his weight to the pressure. It was a promise that he'd end the unborn child's life.

"Ok!" She vowed not to lose her baby.

"I….I…love" She closed her eyes, envisioning it being Troy " I love you…" She cried. Eric started taking off her clothes. He then pulled his pants off, crashed is lips on her neck, violently sucking. Causing the blood to clot. Her underwear were ripped off. She cried out as she heard them tare.

Eric shivered in pleasure at he viewed her completely exposed body.

"You are so beautiful." He growled. Hungry for the first thrust, that one always felt the best. He spread her thin legs, returning his hold on her wrist. Gabriella tried to think of anything but this, she tried to float away in her mind. But quickly returned to reality as he crashed inside her. She screamed in pain.

"Oh god you feel sooo good, I love it…" He whispered, continuing to pound into her. It one last deep thrust, he cried out in pleasure spilling his seed in her.

He let go of her wrist as he pull out of her.

"Your such a good fuck, no wonder Troy's gotten you pregnant again." He laughed, amused at himself. He zipped up his black pants, then bent down his lips close to her ear.

"I can't wait to have you again and again." He licked her outer ear. She cried, the pain lingered, reminding her of what just happened, she was ashamed that she let this happened again. She curled up in a ball.

"Oh no, no time for that, I can't he having my future wife having a melt down. Not when it's getting to the best part."

He pulled her up, buttoning her red and white shirt up, then replaced her jeans. Just then he remembered the ring.

"Take that off." He pointed to Troy's promise in marriage.

"No…" She couldn't let him have this too. She just couldn't

"Ok, fine Have it your way!" He said almost singing, shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed the rope and ducked tape that he had place in the storage closet.

He pulled her out of the closet by her hair. "Don't move, or you'll get it again!!"

Gabriella didn't dare move. Eric walked over to the wall, throwing the rope over the thick, round mettle pipe three times.

He grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall, her head hitting the concrete wall hard. She groaned in pain. He tied her wrist to the rope, forcing her arms to be extended above her head. Then he tied her ankles together. He pushed the tape aside for now he wanted to hear her scream.

He took the knife out of his back pocket.

" Did you really think I'd let you keep you baby?"

Gabriella just glared at him, tears were in her eyes, the look of shame on her face. She was still trying to recover from the assault from a few moments ago.

"You know…" He held the blade to his finger tips, taunting her with it. "I could just perform a c-section right here for you….what are you two weeks along?"

She shivered.

He moved toward her.

"NO!" She gave a blood curdling scream.

He pressed the knife along her stomach, cutting semi deep. Blood surfaced and dripped down her abdaman.

"Nahhhhh, to messy." He brushed his hand along the flowing blood. Lifting it up showing it to her. "But just enough to get his point across. He licked his finger, tasting her blood. She looked at him with a white face, completely horrified.

------

Troy had reached the school, everyone jumped out of the truck, running to the dark school.

Everyone spread out. Troy ordered. But there was no need at they heard her scream, all of there eyes looked up seeing the light on the third floor. "Oh god" Troy said aloud.

They raced into the school. All making they're way up the three flights of stairs.

--------

"Say it now!!!" Eric had a hold of her head, slamming it against the wall repeatedly. She refused to say she loved him again.

'No" She said breathlessly. She was losing conciseness.

He slammed her head against the wall again, this time blood showed up on the white wall. Eric smiled. Then Gabriella's eyes slipped shut. And her head slumped.

"Alright, you refuse to talk…Then I'll have you body again!!" He laughed. How he would love for her to come to while he was savagely raping her again.

He cut the rope, keeping her wrist and ankles bound. She fell to the floor, he didn't bother to catch her.

-----------

Troy felt like it was taking him forever to get to the third floor. His breathing was heavy as he rushed.

"Troy slow down, we don't know what we're running into." Zeke said trying to catch Troy's attention.

"I don't care, I just want her back!'

----

Eric could hear them. He gave his obsession one last look, Blood surrounded her head, her lip was bleeding, her wrist, face, back and stomach was bruised and bleeding profusely...Gabriella Montez was on the brink of death.

Eric ran for it, counting on Troy to find her.

Troy ran it to the wrecked classroom. After seeing the blood still in the hall, he expected to see the worst.

The other guys scoped out the upstairs.

Then Troy saw her. The love of his life, bound, bleeding and bruised.

He started shaking. All thoughts of Eric erased.

"Gabi?" He cried.

Nothing. She didn't respond.

"CHAD" Troy screamed.

Chad went running, the rest of the guys following.

All were shocked at what they saw.

(**A/N wow! sorry about the bad stuff :(** )


	20. Blocked off

Chapter 20

Blocked off

Chad sped to the hospital. Troy clutched onto her in his lap. He had his shirt tie around her small waist, and was putting presser on the larger cut on her stomach. He kissed her forehead. "Your going to be alright Gabi, we'll make it through this."

Jason called the Kelsey

"Kelsey, meet us at the hospital, we found her!"

"Is she ok?" Kelsey asked urgently. Taylor looked at Kelsey with hopeful eyes.

Jason sighed. "Just get there."

Kelsey's heart stopped. All color from her face fading.

"What? What is it?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"He didn't tell me, this can't be good." Kelsey said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Lets go!" Taylor grabbed Kelsey, both running to Taylor's car.

-----

"What happened?" The young man asked Eric over the phone.

"Plain B, I've made she will not wake for so time. FIX IT!!" Eric shouted to the guy on the other line.

"How?"

"Make her want to die…" Eric said sternly. "She will not live with anyone else… I can't allow that. You'll find a way, or I'll expose you."

"No need, I'll take care of it!"

They hung up.

------

Gabriella was rushed to the Trauma unit, Troy was overwhelmed with questions

What happened to her? Who did this ? How could she possibly get it this condition? How old is she? What's her name?

Troy answered what he could watching them fix her up, hocking her to all kinds of machines.

"She's 17, Gabriella Montez….He found her" Troy said tears growing, he never took his eyes off of her porcine face.

The room fell silent. They all knew who Gabriella was, if fact, they were anticipating this.

-----

Word got to Ryan and Sharpay and soon they were also in the hospital lobby, this place was starting to feel like a second home to some of them.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor spat at Sharpay.

"I'm here to support my friends, as much as you might not like to think so, I do care about Gabriella." Sharpay lied.

Taylor sized her up with cat eyes. Jason glared at Ryan, for a moment asking himself why. He didn't really have a problem with him. But Troy did, and that's all that mattered.

----

There was all kinds of alarms going off in the small room. Everyone was rushing around Gabriella, Troy was pushed out of the way several times.

But he wouldn't leave the room. As much as it was braking his heart. He wouldn't leave her. He had to turn away when they stuck a tube down her throat, giving her struggling lungs a brake.

A doctor eye balled him. Giving the nurse a signal. The nurse stepped away from Gabriella and walked slowly to Troy, gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Step out with me for a minute Troy." She said concerned. Troy looked at Gabriella, he wasn't willing to leave.

"Troy I need to ask you some serious questions. Please." Troy looked into the nurses green eyes. Then he went out side the room, but he watched Gabriella through the glass. They were stitching her stomach.

"Troy do you know anything about what happened?"

Troy looked down, knowing Eric he could assume most things.

"What medications are you giving Gabi?" Troy was concerned, just thinking about this important issue.

"What?"

"Gabi is pregnant!" He told her. "Please tell them not to give her anything that might hurt our baby."

The nurse rushed back in the room.

"She's pregnant, be careful about the meds you give her."

The nurse turned back to Troy. He gave her a look of gratitude.

"Troy, I need you to answer my question.

Troy looked down.

"Your going to need to do a rape kit on her…" Troy cried. "I don't know what else…She had internal bleeding last time…" Troy racked his brain He couldn't go on.

"Ok Troy." She placed her hand on his back. "That's good enough." She when in the room giving them the information that Troy gave her and started working on Gabriella again. Troy stayed outside the room. As much as he wanted to be right there, he wanted them to help her as quickly as they could. Troy held his head in his hand, sitting in a chair, they were performing the rape kit. Thinking of what could have possible happened to her, he burst into tears. Praying that she wouldn't lose this baby.

Chad snuck past the lobby desk. **(A/N I know this is impossible, because they have to press a butten to let you in, but lets just no worry about all that)**

They created a diversion, Jason and Zeke distracted the women at the desk, while Chad ducked and flew past the desk, flying down the hall looking for Troy.

"Yes, there's sighs that she was sexually assaulted. But she'll have to tell us for sure." The doctor told a nurse who was writing in Gabriella's charts.

Troy heard this, confirming what he suspected.

Chad cautiously walked up to his best friend.

"Troy?" He said softly. He was worried. This didn't look good.

Tory looked up to his friend. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Tell me she's going to be alright man." Troy begged.

"She's going to be alright…" Chad answered immediately.

"Troy?" The nurse who spoke to him before came out of the room. Troy shot up out of his seat. "We're going to move her to intensive care, are you ready?" She asked seriously. They had been through so much, she felt petty for them.

"Yeah…" Troy wiped his sweaty hands on his wild cat workout pants.

They brought her out. Troy grabbed her hand. Chad couldn't believe the condition she was in. He started

to follow them.

"Oh no, only Troy is permitted back." The nurse informed. Chad looked at Troy.

"No, I need him to come, I…I need someone there." Troy said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok" It was against the rules, but understood the state of mind Troy must be in.

One Gabriella was placed in a room, and the nurse left, Troy and Chad didn't know what to do. The room was silent.

Troy could only stare at Gabi, holding her hand.

"He got away again…" Troy whispered. "He'll come back…How am I going to protect her?" Her brushed her hair off her forehead, careful of her cut.

"Troy, The guys and I…We're going to hunt this bastard down and kill him ourselves. I can promise you that."

Troy didn't say anything. He didn't believe it would be that easy.

"I have to call the investigators…what we're their names?" Troy couldn't think.

"Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler." Chad said pulling out his wallet, he was also given a card, along with Taylor.

**-------**

"Stabler." Elliot stated with a mild tone

Chad explain to the investigator the situation. The conversation was short.

"Olivia." Elliot called over to her. " Eric got to Gabriella this time…She's in critical condition."

"Lets go." Olivia grabbed her jacket and they were out the door.

-----

"She's gonna be ok man." Chad tried to encourage.

"Look at her!! She can't even breath on her own…And it's….it's all my fault." Troy said loader then he intended to jumping from his seat, ready for confrontation.. Troy got himself in check.

"Sorry…" Troy said softly. Sitting back down.

"Troy, why don't you take the nurses advice and talk to her, I'll got get you some water." With that Chad was gone, giving his friend sometime alone with Gabriella.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his, he traced her engagement ring with his finger.

"Gabi, I can't wait for you to open those beautiful brown eyes, please sweetie fight. I love you so much….My world would just turn gray, everything would be lifeless with out you, The sun wouldn't set, the moon wouldn't shine….Nothing will be the same without you…"

Troy continued. He didn't know that everyone was standing in the doorway, except for Chad.

"We're going to start a new beginning Gabi, we'll find solutions, we'll move away, I'll do anything to keep you safe…And I'm sorry I didn't…" Troy let his silent tears fall. A few landed on her hand. Her hand flinch on top of his, and her hear skipped a beat. Troy smiled. He knew she was trying to signal to him that she could hear him. "I love you sweetie, you have to pull through this, for all of us…" Troy placed his hand on her stomach gently, being careful of her stitches. " Your strong Gabi, we've beat harder things then this…take my dad for instance…" He laughed softly. This really did seem to make him feel a little better. Her hand made another movement, it was settle, and to be fare could have been her nerves. But Troy refused to believe that.

Kelsey and Taylor were moved by his sweet conversation of there struggling best friend. Both finding out about Gabriella being pregnant, Taylor was concerned, but Kelsey was ecstatic, then deserved a second chance.

"Hey." Taylor said softly, being the first to speak. Troy snapped his head towards them.

"Oh hey." He said sullenly.

Troy shot Ryan a quick glair. But he didn't have the energy to worry about his presence. Taylor gave Troy a hug, Troy accepted it, and a surge of sadness came poring out. Troy couldn't contain his sorrow, he hated to see Gabriella this .

"I need a moment." Troy rushed out of the room. But being the loyal friends they were. Zeke, Jason, Kelsey and Taylor went after him. Leaving Gabriella with Sharpay and Ryan. Ryan went over to the window looking out at the night. He closet the blinds and flipped the lock while Sharpay locked the door.

Ryan went over to Gabriella grabbing her hand.

"Troy's gone Gabi, he couldn't stand to see you this way so he left you…" Ryan smiled. He knew he was confusing her. "Troy listened to his dad, and decided you were to much of a distraction. He's such an ass hole, but don't worry I'm here….And I wanted to tell you to let go…"

Ryan began to sing.

( **A/N ok before we get into this song...I know I manipulated the meaning, sorry but you'll be ok... I underlined the things that Troy said and how Ryan changed his words, to make Gabi confused and hurt her, the words in **_italic _**is emphasizing the word. Making it important)**

I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes _goodbye's _the only way.

Sharpay sat on the other side of Gabriella. Joining her brother, hoping this would make Gabriella want to let go, they knew without Troy, Gabriella wouldn't want to pull through. And now they made her believe that he was gone. Abandonment was a big issue with Gabriella.

And the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you...

In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all _plead _for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes _goodbye's_ the only way.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you…..finished the song, Gabriella's heart was slowing down. She was giving in to their lies.

Ryan and Sharpay ended the song, both smirking proudly. Their attempted was working.

They were talking amongst themselves. Trying to hoax Gabi to leave this world.

Chad held the cup of water. Agitated that it took him so long to find a freaking water fountain, not to mention that no one was helpful in finding a cup.

Chad grabbed the door handle expecting the door to open easily. But he was surprised when it came to a halt. Chad checked the room number. _No this is the right room. _Chad thought.

Panic struck as he saw all of his friends coming down the hall, Chad mentally counted them. '_Everyone is here, who in there with Gabriella?'_

"Troy, what's going on?" Chad asked as Troy and the gang got closer.

"What?" They were clueless. Troy's eyes were wide as he shock the door handle. They could heard monitors beeping wildly from the other side of the room.

Nurses rushed to her room, being advised at the desk of what was happening to Gabriella.

"Open the door!!!" Troy shouted. The nurse was confused. The door wasn't supposed to be locked.

(**A/N Sorry, I didn't really like this chapter. I'm feeling so writers block. Sorry guys :(** )


	21. There's nothing else we can do

**Chapter 21**

_There's nothing else we can do..._

They all barged in the room. Sharpay and Ryan sat beside Gabriella, looking as innocent as possible.

"What? What's wrong?" Sharpay said standing up.

The two nurses rushed to Gabriella's side.

"You all need to leave!" The small nurse demanded. Gabriella's heart rate was incredibly low.

"What the fuck did you do to her!!!" Troy snatched Ryan up by the collar of his shirt.

Upon hearing Troy's voice, Gabriella's heart picked up. Troy's attention was grabbed away with the new rhythm of the machine.

He let go of Ryan's shirt giving him a shove. "Get out of here, and never come back!" Troy directed to Ryan.

"HEY! Everyone get out!" The nurse yelled. The gang, including Sharpay and Ryan left the room, all gathering in the hall.

Everyone was exhausted from this rollercoaster ride. Taylor began to cry, giving into her sorrow. She truly thought this was the end. Gabriella had hit rock bottom, and Taylor could only imagine what she'd been through, she was silently preparing for her best friends death.

Troy refused to leave the room despite the nurses many attempts to get him to leave.

"There's nothing else we can do…It's up to Gabriella now." The blond freckled women said pressing a few buttons on nameless machine.

Troy walked up to Gabriella taking her hand.

"Gabi. Sweetie. I don't know what just happened. But I want you to please listen to me. You have to come back to me. I can't take much more of this. I can't see you like this. I need you Gabi, our baby needs you. You can't just give up, no way, I'm not letting you. Just like you've always said, 'I'm right behind you supporting you, and if you fall I'll be there to catch you, and guide you back to where you need to go.'" Troy willed him self to contain his tears, he had to be strong. He grabbed her hand with a strong grasp, imagining his strength being move into her body. "Gabi, I'm right here, Catching you when you fall, please come out if this, so we can get back to where we need to be." Troy kept trying. he encouraged her for a half hour before she showed a sign that she was hearing him. First a twitch. Then her heart becoming a stable stronger rhythm. Then she open her eyes and started to struggle to breath on her own. She was fighting the tube. Panicking. Troy swiftly opened the door. His friends still waiting outside. He shouted for help. The blonde, who Troy had nicknames freckles, came running.

"What is it?" She ran holding her stethoscope that was draped around the back of her neck, preventing it from falling.

"She's awake!" Troy said, not realizing a smile crossed his face. His friends broke out in cheer, Sharpay and Ryan joined in, both of them secretly annoyed and pissed that their plan didn't work.

Gabriella didn't know what was happening, all she knew is that she couldn't breath right. The nurse came running over to her. Gabriella noticed her badge, it read Karis.

"Ok honey…" Karis said couching Gabriella. She smelt of heavy rose lotion. "I need you to calm down ok?"

Gabriella knotted. Still, fright and panic in her eyes. "Ok I'm going to start pulling on your breathing tube, it will be real fast ok? So on three I want you to cough…ok ready? One…two…three"

Gabriella coughed as the tube was swiftly pulled from her throat. Her chest burned and airway burned. Her mouth was dry.

She looked over a saw Troy standing next to her. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She went to speak, but no words came out. Her voice was gone. Both Troy and Gabriella were confused.

"Don't worry, it's just from the tube, just try to keep talking, your voice will be back soon. I'm going to get you some ice chips to help, then we'll try water…ok?" Karis was sweet. Almost to sweet. Gabriella noted.

"Samantha and I'll call the doctor and see what we can get rid of so you can get all those cords off of you." Karis sat as she exited the room. Only to be greeted by six eager teenagers.

"She's ok, just give them a moment. Then go in." Karis said sternly then headed to the nurses station to page the Doctor and get Samantha. (the other nurse)

----

"Oh God Gabi." Troy took her hand repeatedly kissing her it. She slightly smiled at him. Taking her other hand and rubbing his back.

He looked up at her. She looked to her stomach. Then placed her hand on the soft flat surface. She gave Troy a questioning and pleading look.

"Yes Gabi, the baby is fine." Troy smiled, reaching up to her kissing her cheek.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I should have ---"

She placed a finger over his lips, hushing him. She shook her head.

She cleared her throat in attempt to talk.

"Please Troy…." She managed to talk above a whisper. "I'm here now, please take me home."

Troy took her in his arms.

"I want to baby, but I can't take you until they say it's ok."

Gabriella looked down in disappointment. Wanting so badly to leave this place. She'd been through so much, the last thing she wanted was to be under a microscope.

Troy was quiet for a moment, he knew what she was thinking. He looked at her, so grateful to have her back

"What happened?" Gabriella said softly, her voice slowly returning. It was horse and cracked but it was there.

"You don't remember?" Troy said concerned.

Gabriella looked at her hands. Yes. She remembered everything, it was coming to her in a series of horrifying images.

"Did they find him?" She said softly Knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry Gabi…" Troy was defeated.

There was a soft knock on the door, then emerged Olivia and Elliot.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Olivia said softly approaching them, she carefully sat on Gabriella's bed.

Elliot stood behind Troy.

Gabriella looked at Olivia

"Gabriella, I know this is hard, but we really need to know what went on in that school." Olivia was trying to be as compassionate as possible, but she still had a job to do.

Gabriella took a long breath.

Troy noticed her discomfort.

"Gabi…" He took her hand. "You don't have to, if your not ready." He said lovingly. Not really sure if he, himself was ready to hear about what happened.

Elliot gave Troy a disapproving look.

"Hey Troy, why don't we step out?" Elliot said sternly, it wasn't a question. It was more of a demanded suggestion.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who seems relieved that Troy didn't have to hear this. But he would eventually.

Troy and Elliot left the room quietly. The gang was still outside the room waiting for any news. So Elliot suggested they go for a walk.

"No, I'm good right here, I'm not leaving this floor." Troy said simply throwing Ryan and Sharpay a suspecting look. The two backed down.

------

Gabriella took a deep breath, searching Olivia's eyes for support.

"I…" She began.

(**A/N ba ba ba booommmm….. Poor Gabi. But I'll be nice really soon…I don't want to give it away but everyone has been really concerned about the Baby. Yes! Gabriella and Troy will have a healthy baby.)**


	22. Your not welcome here

**Chapter 22**

_Your not welcome here._

By the end of Gabriella's explanation on what exactly happened to her, Olivia sat there in shock. She had seen and dealt with a lot of disturbing cases, but what this poor girl had gone through, was by far the most disturbing.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, and you know none of this is your fault, right?" Olivia reassured her. But Gabriella wasn't convinced. Not in the least. They were interrupted by Samantha walking quietly the room.

"I'm just going to get these cords off you real quick. Then you'll be free to move."

"Gabriella?" Olivia followed Gabi's solemn gaze. "This isn't your fault…" She said this more sternly.

"Listen, Gabriella…"

--------

"I want to go back in now…" Troy moved anxiously.

"Troy, just calm down." Elliot placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy violently threw his hand off of him.

"NO, I'm going in there NOW!!"

"Troy!" Elliot said again.

"No!! You don't even know us, so don't stand there and act like you're my friend. Do you have any idea what Gabriella went through! Huh?" Troy was out of control, everything was coming to the surface, and the explosion was being heard by all of his friends. Including Ryan and Sharpay.

"She was RAPED!" Troy was screaming and pacing. Word's flying before he thought about what he was saying.

"She's been terrorized, abandoned, We've lost a baby, we could have lost another!!!" Tears were falling uncontrollably. As he continued to pace and rant. "She'll never be free!! And it's my fault! Because…" Troy halted and his yelling became a whisper. "I didn't, I didn't protect her."

Ryan was in shock. He told Eric to rough her up a little, but to rape her….that was taking it to far. Before, Eric was Ryan's partner in all this. The whole thing was supposed to be well calculated. Eric had lost control. Ryan thought the obsession was part of the act, clearly it was real.

Troy was feeling completely defeated. He wasn't good enough for Gabriella.

"Troy?" The voice was soft, beautiful. '_Like an Angel.'_

Everyone's attention was on Gabriella standing behind Troy, Olivia at her side. She had heard the whole thing. Taylor had seen her, but she couldn't get a word in.

"Gabi… I" Troy said softly. Feeling foolish. Her face was blotchy from crying. Before he could say anything she rushed into his arms, clinging to him for dear life.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's side. Everyone witnessing the heart wrenching moment.

Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"Please take me home Troy." She cried into his chest.

Troy tightened his hold on her.

"I want to so bad sweetie. I really do." Troy whispered, looking at Olivia and Elliot for help. Karis, Samantha gave each other a strange look, in all eleven years of working here, neither had seen so much drama.

**( A/N Karis and Samantha are the nurses if anyone is confused.)**

Sharpay quietly looked on, she two was shocked to hear what Eric did to Gabriella. Even if she didn't like Gabriella for taking Troy from her, She felt bad for her, she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Troy, Gabriella." Olivia walked up to them, placing her hand on Gabriella's back.

"Why don't we come in the room for a minute. Ok." Troy agreed, looking back at his friends.

"You guys don't have to stick around, I'm sure your all tired" Troy stopped. "Oh, and uh…Sharpay, Ryan…your no longer welcome here, I don't know what you did earlier, but I suggest that you stay far away from Gabriella!" Troy's look was dangerous. Ryan and Sharpay took there leave. They had a new plan to work out anyway.

"Troy, we'll stay as long as it takes man." Chad said catching a glimpse at Gabriella. "Yeah, We're not going to go." Taylor added.

Troy went to speak. But Gabriella spoke first.

"Troy it's ok…I want them here." She whispered. Then looked back at the agents. "I want them to come in with us…I mean, since the Evens are gone."

They all walked in the room together, Kelsey and Taylor held each others hands for support.

What was to come next?

(**A/N What will happen? Sorry about the cliffy, I hate them with a passion. But I have to figure out what really will happen next lol ! )**


	23. Gabi?  Pool?  The Dream

_**Chapter 23**_

Gabi…Pool…Dream…

Everyone settled in the room, waiting for Olivia and Elliot to talk.

"We think we've come up with a temporary solution…"

"What?" Troy said interested. Gabriella was sitting in his lap resting her head on his chest. Chad was standing next to Taylor who was sitting in a uncomfortable chair. Kelsey and Jason sat on the window bench and Zeke paced. He was fuming, He wasn't to find Eric and kick is ass.

_Who would do something to terrible to Gabriella? She is the sweetest person I've ever met! There's no way I'm going to let Eric breath for much longer._ Zeke thought while listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"We're going to put Gabriella in protective custody." Olivia said softly. Waiting for a reaction.

Gabriella sat up from Troy's protective embrace.

"What?" She said afraid. She didn't want to be separated from Troy, or her friends, they're all she has right now.

"You'll be taken care of 24 hours a day, someone will always be there watching from all directions, we'll basically make you disappear." Elliot explained in a nutshell.

Gabriella was scared. This was not what she wanted. Not at all.

"No." Gabriella said emotionlessly.

"What?" Troy questioned her.

"I'm not going to be separated from you. I can't do this without you Troy…I wouldn't"

"Gabriella, listen to me…" Troy said softly.

"No! I wouldn't do it!" Gabriella got of his lap, she joined Zeke in his pacing, but Zeke stopped.

"Gabriella, you don't have to be alone…" Olivia started. But Elliot cut her off.

"There's another way." Elliot said detached.

Troy didn't like the sound of this already.

"We could do a sting…using Gabriella as bait." He finished.

"WHAT!!" Taylor stood in a furry. "Now, you must have lost your damn mind!"

Chad hid a laugh. This was a serious problem, but he couldn't help it when she goes off like this.

"Wait, it might work…" Zeke added. He would be there, then he would kick his ass.

"Look the stupidity is spreading!" Taylor spat. " UUUUGGGHH" Taylor exasperated.

"I'll do it." Gabriella said in a daze.

"No Gabi…" Troy was on his feet, at her side.

"I have to Troy, it's the only way…" Tears were in her eyes.

"But.."

"Well if that's what you've decided, then we need to start planning, the Doctor said Gabriella will be released at 10 am." Elliot crossed his arms.

-----------

"YOU RAPED HER!!!!" Ryan shouted into the cell phone as he stomped to his car. He was in the hospital parking garage, Sharpay wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't believe all this, she was regretting getting involved.

------

"Ok, so we start first thing tomorrow…. Are you sure about this Gabriella?" Olivia asked, now standing next to her partner.

"What choice do I have?" She look up at everyone. Then looked down to her stomach placing her left hand on her flat abdomen. "It's the only way this nightmare will be over." She sniffled. Troy embraced her from behind, placing his hand over hers, as if they were joined, cradling their unborn baby.

------

Ryan plopped down in his car, slamming the door shut, Sharpay, still in a trance. Slowly closed her door.

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you myself. I said just rough her up, what the fuck is your problem? Gabriella was to be mine, how dare you violate her like that?!"

"Not only once my friend…" Eric laughed amused by Ryan's puppy love. Eric replayed what he did to Gabriella in his mind, craving more. He would get more, he would be sure of that.

"That's it Eric it's over! Your out of this, stay away from her!!"

"Not a chance, and you be warned blondie, if you try to stop me, your freedom is gone… What will Gabriella think of you then?"

Eric was right, Gabriella couldn't know. It was past the point of wanting her know, it was wanting her and if he couldn't have her…like Eric said. No one would have Gabriella Montez.

Ryan wished he could go back to just Troy and him competing for Gabriella's attention, now Eric's obsession, Ryan's rage and Sharpay's jealousy had taken control.

Gabriella didn't stand a chance.

"I'm keeping a close eye on her, don't you think for one second your going to fuck this up Ryan, or I'll have your head, along with that bimbo sisters of yours." Eric threatened.

Ryan looked over at his distant sister, who had her arms wrapped around her chest. He would do anything for his sister, but this was Gabriella, Ryan was at in impasse.

-----

Two Days later.

"Ok you remember what to do?" Elliot strapped a bullet proof vest onto Gabriella.

"Yeah." She said softly, watching the straps being put in place. All she could think about was her baby. How she's risking her and her unborn baby's life. She silently prayed.

Eric had been watching the appartment closely. But became frustrated when he found they had replaced the shear curtains with thick dark ones. It was impossible for him to get any shots of Gabriella.

Eric was posted on the left side of the pool, near a large bush. He had grown bored, but wasn't giving up. She had to come out sometime.

It was nearing nine, and only the crickets were noticed. Then finally a creaking noise was heard, Eric snapped his head in the direction of the sound. His heart nearly exploded when he saw the brunette step out on the balcony.(attached to the living room)

Gabriella's heart was racing. She knew just behind the curtained French door was Troy, her friends and Elliot and Olivia, even so. She was terrified.

There were there other police officers well hidden in the area.

Over the past two days the appartment and the area around it had been observed by the officers. They were the ones to confirm that Eric had been there watching the appartment ever since Gabriella left the hospital.

Gabriella used every bit of her energy and acting skills to keep it together. Her hands held so tightly to the black meddle banister, that her knuckles were white. She took a deep breath. It what she had to say next that terrified her.

"Hey Kelsey?" Gabriella called, looking at the ajar door.

"Yeah?" Kelsey recited her line with wide eyes, she licked her lips, looking at Jason for support. He gave her a reassuring look taking her hand is his.

"What time is Troy getting home?" Gabriella tried to sound real, she added mystery as she lowered her voice.

Troy paced in the hall way. He wish he could punch the annoying ticking of the clock in the kitchen that everyone could hear, it made a tiny sound, one that should go unnoticed, but everything was so still, everyone hearing was so sharp, waiting for something to go wrong.

"Umm…" Kelsey called out, looking at Troy who stopped pacing and twos eyes locked.

"I think around eleven…why?

"Oh…um no reason, I was thinking of going for a walk, I could use sometime alone to think." Gabriella damned herself, feeling like it was sounding to rehearsed, to staged, and Eric would surly figure it out.

"Ok, just don't be long, Troy would kill me if he knew I let you go alone." A tear slipped down Kelsey's cheek. Taylor bit her knuckles, her nerves were shot.

Everyone looked up at Gabriella as she stepped back in the living room, softly closing the door. She was looking for one person. She needed his touch, she needed validation that he was still there and she was ok.

Troy rushed over to her, scooping her in a sheltering and protective hug.

"You did good." Elliot praised. Feeling pity in the poor girl.

Gabriella was shacking uncontrollably.

"Shh, It's ok Gabi. I'm right here." Troy could feel her need to touch him, her need to feel his protection.

Gabriella tried to pull herself together. Within a few moments of being held by Troy, her strength was rejuvenated.

"Ok…are you ready?" Elliot asked attentively.

"Yeah." she sighed pulling away from Troy. Elliot placed a box with a cord attached, placing it perfectly hidden beneath the folds of her light jacket.

"We'll be able to hear everything with this." Elliot explained. " Went you get enough distance say now lightly, we'll hear you."

"K" Gabriella whispered following the directions she's heard a few times before.

Gabriella slowly walked down the two flights of perfectly sanded and glazed wooden steps. A soft wind tugged at her dark curls. She causally walked toward the pool, trying to acted deep in thought, trying desperately to make her stride seem dreamy and not stiff in fear.

She walked around the garden, trying to focus on what took place there, Troy's scavenger hunt and all the sweet things he did for her. And lost in the moment, she let a smile cross her face.

---

The gang could hear her breathing, her breath was nervous, quick…but suddenly she managed to slow it down. Troy stood completely still, all he saw in the whole room was the black speakers that represented Gabriella, he was so far away from her, he found it cruel that he could hear her breaths, but not feel her touch. Troy felt like he was going to lose it with every passing second that he couldn't see her.

---

Gabriella turned her attention to the pool and headed towards it. She sat on the edge. After taking off her sandals she placed her feet in the water, letting the cool liquid flow around her legs. She looked into the blue water, it reminded her of Troy's eyes, and she fought the urge to look up at her balcony. As she moved her dangling legs, the water created little waves just below her knees.

The sound of the motion of the water filled the living room. Then a ruffle of leaves. Troy felt like he was hit with a bad.

Water. The pool. The dream.

"Oh God!" Troy shouted. Getting up to run out of the appartment. Elliot tried to stop him wasting precious seconds.

---

Gabriella also heard the sound coming from behind her. And nothing could describe the level of fear building in her.

"So baby, we meet again."

Gabriella instinctively covered her stomach, protecting her baby.

---

Troy and Elliot began to struggle, soon everyone was getting involved with trying to calm Troy down.

----

Gabriella found strength to pull herself up, standing on the edge of the pool, the water settling from the sudden movement that caused ripples.

Eric was six feet away from her. Enough room.

"now…" She whispered.

But everyone was struggling with Troy. No one heard her command. She said it again with more panic, trying to be as silent as possible.

---

"let me go!!" Troy shouted

---

"So Gabi…" Eric walked closer to her, only taking a moment to be standing right in front of her. She was frozen in fear.

"Did you miss me?" He traced a curl with his fingers.

She couldn't say anything, all she could see was him hovering over her, hurting her, forcing her to give him something that she only wanted to ever give to Troy.

"Thought so…" He laughed, grabbing her shoulders. "So you thought you'd get away huh?'

Gabriella said nothing. Infuriating Eric.

"SPEAK WHEN YOUR SPOKEN TO BITCH!!" Eric screamed, catching everyone in the apartment's attention.

"Oh God" Troy took the opportunity to run for it.

Olivia spoke into the large walkie talkie.

"Get her out of there."

"I SAID SPEAK!!!" Eric said again.

Gabriella just shook her head, even if she could form a word right now, she wouldn't, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her voice.

With one quick move Eric smacked Gabriella with such force that she fell into the pool.

Troy had witnessed Gabriella disappear into the water.

"NO!! GABI!!!" Troy ran as fast as he could. The police offices and Olivia and Elliot were closing in on Eric.

Troy dove into the pool, Grabbing Gabriella pulling her to the surface.

"FREEZE!!!"

Eric looked up to find five Guns pointed at him.

Troy pulled a coughing Gabriella out of the pool, both looking over at Eric. Gabriella clung onto Troy who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eric's eyes locked with Gabriella's an evil grin painting his face. Gabriella knew what it meant. That it wasn't over, that she hadn't seen the last of him, that he would get her.

Troy and Gabriella stood up, Troy went to hold her again, but she dodged his embrace and ran over to Detective Bensen's (Olivia)

A shot was fired. Eric fell to the ground as the bullet shot threw his chest into his heart.

Confusion filled the night.

Then everyone looked at a shaking Gabriella, a gun in her shaking hand, she was looking at it as if it was a venomous snack. She was shaking. The gun slipped through her delicate hands falling into the pool.

Hysterics struck her, her knees gave out, but Troy was there to catch her.

Olivia gave Elliot a confused and shocked look. Who was returning the same expression.

Time slowed around Troy and Gabriella, but they didn't seem to notice. He just held her. Both socking wet, and clinging to each other. Suddenly ran began to fall. Gabriella looked up from Troy's chest. Both looking at a police officer covering Eric's lifeless body with a white sheet.

All there friends came out, circling around them, all becoming one glob as they feel into a tight group hug.

Finally. It was over.

After an hour and endless questions and hand written statements, Troy and Gabriella were walking hand and hand back to their appartment.

Their friends all agreed to go home.

Gabriella was not held responsible for Eric's death, Olivia and Elliot sought to that. But everyone knew clearly, it wouldn't be able to be held up in court, considering everyone knew what Eric did to her.

Reliefe consumed Gabriella's soul. She felt free again. And for a moment a frightening thought struck her as they entered their apartment.

She turned to Troy was wide doe eyes, her hair clung to her face and her clothes were dripping on the hardwood floors.

"Troy…" She said softly. "I…I just killed someone." She said in her sudden realization.

"Gabi…"

"I just thought it would feel different, I thought I would feel bad…but I…I'm just relieved."

"As you should be, Gabi….It's finally over. Troy smiled pulling her close.

(**A/N... awww everyone happy? Mean old Eric had it comming. Go Gabriella! she deserved to be the one to pull the triger! Don't worry that stroy isn't over just yet...we still have a bad guy out there, and i'm going to let you get a glimps of the Bolton Baby... FINALLY!!!** )


	24. Gavin

Chapter 24.

_Gavin_

Troy held Gabriella close as she slept. He was watching her eyes flutter as she was dreaming.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton." He whispered to his wife. Loving the official name rolling off his tongue. He slid his hand down her side placing it softly on her round belly. His heart couldn't help but flutter, when he felt his baby kick.

Gabriella moved in her sleep. Seeming uncomfortable. Her face expression seemed stressed, and her body momentarily tensed.

She let out a sharp moan. Then fell silent, her breaths returned even as she fell back asleep.

Troy was concerned. Concerned enough to wake her.

"Gabi?" He whispered to her.

"mmm" She said in a place between sleep and consciences. She moved closer to him resting her head on his arm.

Good she's ok. No nightmare to sooth her out of, he hated to see her so frightened.

Just as he made himself comfortable. She tensed again. This time waking up. Wincing in pain.

"Ah…" She sat up.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy was terrified.

"The baby…we have to go."

Troy froze. The baby. There weren't ready yet. It wasn't time yet. Not again.

"Now Troy!"

"Right…" He jumped out of bed throwing some clothes on, then helped Gabriella out to their car.

"Troy slow down, your going to kill us." Gabriella called out.

"Sorry…sorry" Troy eased up on the gas. But remained focused.

Once again they entered the hospital. Gabriella puffed, she hated this place.

Once she was seen by the receptionist, Gabriella was immediately rushed upstairs, no questions asked. Gabriella was a high risk pregnancy, it had been a long agonizing eight months for her and Troy.

Troy and Gabriella didn't think much of this. She would have contractions, it was to early for the baby, so they would give her medication called Terbutaline and the contractions would stop, Troy and Gabriella would go home and the same would repeat three weeks later.

Troy was pacing, like he did every time.

"Troy calm down, it'll be fine." She reached out her hand to him from the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Troy smiled at her. She was so brave. He sat down next to her. She rested her head on the pillow smiling shyly at him. Warmth filled his whole body when she looked at him like that. It completed him, telling him how much she loved him. They didn't say anything, there were no words needed.

Gabriella's OBGYN rushed into the room.

"Gabriella…" She walked over to the young mother to be. "This baby is just so stubborn!" The bright Doctor said. Gabriella loved her, she always eased Gabriella and Troy with a joke, She had this way of making something big and stressful, seem minuscule, allowing Troy and Gabriella more time to enjoy the pregnancy, rather then be fearful all the time.

"Yeah, I think he gets it from his mom." Troy joked. Gabriella swatted him on the chest. "Am not, and what makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

Gabriella and Troy opted not to know the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise.

"Trust me, I know." Troy shot her his mysterious looks.

"You know, that's really starting to get annoying." Gabriella laughed. Troy's new found ability to know things before they would happen was taking a lot of surprise out of things.

Gabriella turned her attention back to the doctor who stood there gazing at the beautiful couple.

"So are we going to start the medication? I kind want to go back home as soon as possible."

"See, stubborn." Troy pointed at Gabriella while looking at the Doctor.

"Actually, Your going to be staying awhile."

"What?" Gabriella said with wide eyes. Troy just remained quiet. The world seemed to stop, and only this conversation was taking place.

"Really?" Troy exclaimed happily.

"Yep, looks like your going to have this baby tonight, or in the wee hours of the morning." The doctor and Troy were clearly more excited then Gabriella.

"But, it's to soon." She said above a whisper.

"Gabriella, your 35 weeks, your baby should be fine. We have a well trained staff incase the baby should need any help breathing, but really, it'll be ok." Doctor. Pringle took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it.

Gabriella looked down at her had being smothered by another cold hand. She was scared. Yesterday her a Taylor were worried about baby clothes and where to put them all. Today she was going to give birth.

Gabriella was finally given some pain medication after calling Troy a few names. Which she begged for forgiveness once the meds kicked in. Troy just laughed at her, and told her he loved her more then anything, and she had the right to call him names.

Gabriella had drifted off momentarily. Giving Troy the opportunity to call everyone. Gabriella's mother was extremely excited, as was Troy's. Everyone filled the waiting room, looking at all the other babies in the nursery. Gabriella's mother was allowed to go back. But only her and Troy were welcome for the birth. Everyone else had to sit in the waiting room, being teased by all the crying newborns from behind the viewing class.

Four hours had passed and it was three in the morning. A very exhausted Gabriella had finally given birth to a healthy 7lb 4oz baby boy.

Gabriella marveled at the little person in her arms.

"Look what we did Troy…" She said smiling, forgetting about any pain.

"He's perfect." Troy said softly as his tiny son wrapped his hand around Troy's finger. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "I love you Gabi." He whispered.

"We have to give him a name…" She said dreamingly tracing her finger on her sons tiny cheek.

"Oh…how about wildcat. You'll be one us in no time son" Troy joked, gently reaching for the baby. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Daddy's so silly…" Gabriella giggled, carefully handing the bundle over to Troy. Troy got a tingling sensation when Gabriella said '_Daddy_' _Yeah. I like the sound of that. _Troy thought proudly.

"I like Gavin…" Gabriella said softly, watching Troy with their son. He looked so perfect, standing in front of the window, slightly swaying. A dreamy smile appeared on her face. But it slowly faded, when she thought about how she almost lost this. She almost didn't make it to have this, to hold her baby and watch Troy sing and rock the tiny child to sleep.

Troy turned to see a heart braking look on Gabriella's face.

"What? What is it sweetie?" Troy sat on the bed next to her, careful of the sleeping babe in his arms.

Gabriella snapped out of it. Softening her face.

"I was just thinking how terrible it would be not to have you two in my life. How all this was almost lost."

"Shh, Gabi…I'm right here. Gavin is right here, and I'm not going anywhere, what do you say little man? You gonna run away anytime soon?" Troy asked the sleeping infant, who obviously was silent. "He's a little distracted, doing baby stuff right now, but I know he isn't going anywhere, it's a father son thing we've got going on…" Troy lightened her spirits. Always knowing what to say.

Gabriella laughed flirtatiously. " Ah, I see. And soon you two will be building tree houses and conspiring against me."

"You can bet on it!" Troy agreed, giving the baby back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Faith Bolton, you'd made my the happiest man when you married me, but now you've made me complete. You're the mother of my child, and there's nothing more powerful than that." Troy socked her with loving words. Gabriella reached up and kissed him with intense passion.

The two fell silent and gave into sleep. They were going to need it.

((A/N awwweeeeeee Baby Gavin! There he is the Bolton baby. more chapters to come. But I thought Gabriella and Troy deserved this moment.))


	25. Evan's on vacation

Chapter 25

_**Two months later.**_

Troy walked into the dim large apartment. He was tired, from a long game they had won, while Chad was wired, as was the rest of the team; a celebration was planed. But Troy declined. It was just after eleven. And he couldn't wait to see his wife and two month old son. He walked straight to the nursery, that now, instead of yellow, Kelsey and Taylor had slowly but surly convinced Gabriella to turn in the baby's room blue.

Troy slowly opened his sons door, but was alarmed to see an empty and perfectly made crib. He took a sharp breath. He ran to his and Gabriella's room. Also finding a empty and perfectly made bed.

A million things flew through his mind, he searched every corner of the large appartment. Finding nothing. He headed to the kitchen, then something caught his eye.

A note on the counter.

'_Taylor and I are watching the game at her and Chad's place, See you soon, love you'_

Troy took a long sigh of relief. He pick up the phone to call Taylor's house. Between His mother, mother-in-law, Taylor and Kelsey ; Troy had hardly seen his son and wife. He missed them intensely and wanted Gabi home.

"Hello?" Taylor said with joy in her voice. Obviously happy about the game.

"We'll if it isn't one of the star's himself… you want to talk to Chad, oh he was incredibly bummed that you didn't want to go out by the way, so you deserve cookie points, for sending my man home at a reasonable time."

"Thanks," Troy laughed. "Um, can I talk to Gabi?" He asked egger to her voice.

Taylor suddenly became serious. Her heart stopping.

"Troy…Gabriella isn't here…"

"WHAT!!" What he shouted. "She left a note on the counter saying she was with you!!" Troy snatched the note from the counter. He carefully scanned the writing. It was Gabriella's, but it was messy, like she was upset.

"Troy…?" Taylor said urgently.

"She's gone…Gavin's gone…" Troy whispered, the phone falling from his hand.

-----

(What Happened to Gabriella)

Gabriella looked over at wide awake son sitting in his bouncer seat on the counter. "Gavin, aren't you ever going to sleep?" Gabriella wined as she folded the last blue blanket. _Three loads of laundry completed_. Gabriella celebrated in her head. Everything was all about the baby, she hardly had time to get simple chores down. And nights like this were the worst. When Troy was gone for a game, Gavin simply wouldn't sleep until he saw his daddy. Gabriella puffed at the fact that as soon as Troy would hold there child and say goodnight, Gavin would slip into a deep sleep. To be fair, when Gavin slept, he slept! Gabriella was worried that she'd never sleep again after all the horror stories her mother told her…"Gabriella you never slept…I felt like I was going to lose my mind…" Her mother would say every time while visiting the tiny tot and her daughter.

Gabriella fussed over Gavin giving him back his pacifier. Then she turned away grabbing the pile of warm blankets, scarring off to put them away. Troy's game was on the T.V and Gabriella could hear the winning shot. She smiled brightly. She was so proud of Troy. She quickly headed back to the kitchen.

"Did you hear that Gavin? Daddy won!" Gabriella beamed. Gabriella jumped when she saw a man in her kitchen, holding Gavin. He was smiling at an amused Gavin.

"Ryan?" Gabriella asked cautiously. Ryan looked up at Gabriella smiling.

"Oh hey Gabi, I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear…" Ryan said casually, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Gabriella's eyes were on Gavin. They shifted to the front door. That was still closed and locked. "uh…ah" Gabriella was playing dumb. After everything that happened. She wasn't going to lose control. Not when Gavin was involved. Gabriella continued to scan the room. The balcony door was ajar. That's how Ryan really got in. There was a large duffle bag at Ryan's feet.

"So…Uh." Gabriella took a step closer to Ryan, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Why did you stop by?" Gabriella was shaking, but fought to keep herself in control.

"I thought we could go for a walk, just the three of us…" Ryan continued to coo at the infant.

"Um…it's still a little to cool out for Gavin." Gabriella stalled, trying to buy time. She took a step closer. Ryan looked up at Gabriella, she immediately froze.

"I know what your trying to do Gabi." Ryan smirked. "Mommy is so silly." Ryan loosened is grip in Gavin, placing him in one arm.

"I hope Gabriella, in the sake of not scaring Troy's son, that you do what I say."

Gabriella's brown eyes locked with Ryan's.

"Ok, Ryan" Gabriella put her arms up submissively. "Your in control here, just please. Give me my son." She kept her voice steady. Keeping herself from panicking.

"Great we'll drive then." Ryan ignored her plea. Grabbing the black duffel bag. Then he stopped. "Grab a piece of paper and a pin." Ryan directed. Gabriella hesitated wondering were he was going with this. "NOW!" He screamed.

She did what she was told, retrieving paper and pin from the phone area. The paper was decretive, and meant for phone messages.

"Write that your going to Taylor's for the game. And that you'll be back." Gabriella swallowed hard. Ryan had thought this through very well. Creating a quiet crime, one that no one would see or hear. Not even Troy. She finished, praying that Troy could see through the lie.

Ryan examined the note, checking for any kind of codes. When he saw none he headed out of the locked front door.

Ryan walked down the steps with Gavin in his arms. Gabriella had no choice but to follow. They walked up to her car. Ryan looked around, making sure that no one saw them.

Ryan moved close to Gabriella, almost shoving Gavin in her arms.

"You have one minute to get him in his car seat." Gabriella held Gavin close. She had her baby in her arms. She could make a run for it, she could scream. She looked around for a possible escape. Then…

"Don't even try it." Ryan said simply concealing a gun that was pointed at her and Gavin.

Gabriella strapped Gavin into the infant seat. Then climbed then next to him wrapping her arm around the red and white car seat.

"No, you'll be driving." Ryan directed while climbing in the passenger seat. Gabriella hesitated, looking down at her blue eyed baby. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst. She qentily parted Gavin's dark hair. Giving him a a loving and reassuring touch.

"We're going to go bye byes, don't worry sweetie, mommy id right here." She said softly.

Gabriella racked her brain for anyway to leave Troy a sign, but she had nothing.

"Where are we going Ryan?" Gabriella said softly, Gripping the steering wheel.

"Just drive!" He shouted. Making her jump. Ryan was visibly nervous. Gabriella noticed and starting thinking of a way to pick Ryan apart. She thought of the sweet side of Ryan. She would use reverse physiology.

---------

"Chad!!"

"What what is it" Chad ran to his soon to be wife.

_Chad had followed Troy's advice. On Troy and Gabriella's wedding day, Chad showed Troy the princess cut diamond with blue Safire hearts on each side. "Go for it man, trust me, you wouldn't be sorry." Troy encouraged her nervous friend. Sure enough, after the reception Chad asked for Taylor's hand. And of course she said nothing would make her happier._

"Gabriella…She's missing. And Gavin too…" Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"What? But who?" Chad was protective. There were three girls, that he, Troy and Jason were insanely protective over. And it was Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsey.

"There's only two I can think of…." Taylor grabbed her jean jacket.

"Come on." Chad gently grabbed Taylor's hand. And they were off to Troy and Gabriella's appartment. Where Troy had already talked to the police. And detective Bensen.

Troy was damning himself. He had a nightmare about Gabriella three nights before. But he brushed it off. He thought it was all over. His whole body was tense. There was only one explanation. Ryan. Olivia and Elliot were on there way to the Evan's home as soon as Troy had told them what they suspected.

-----

"Turn left here." Ryan demanded. They had been driving for an hour, and Gabriella had figured out where they were headed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and closed there eyes had she braked. They were stopped in front gates of the Lava Springs resort. Gabriella looked over to Ryan as he picked up his cell phone.

"We're here. Be ready!" Ryan ordered.

Gabriella looked back at her sleeping baby. Thankful that he was quite the whole ride here. But she was fearful of when she have to take him out of the car. Knowing he would only want his daddy.

"Say goodbye while you can, Troy's son will be away for awhile." Ryan caught her looking a the sleeping child.

Gabriella's heart froze.

"What?" She breathed. But he didn't answer. He attention was turned to a sudden bang then a mettle sound. The heavy gates were opening.

"Let's go." Ryan said, snapping Gabriella out of her fearful shock. She couldn't let Ryan take her baby away. She wouldn't.

She noticed someone standing outside of the dark building.

It was Sharpay.

"Oh God…" Gabriella whispered.

Ryan quickly got out of the car, rushing over to Gabriella, pulling her out of the car but her arm.

"No wait, Gavin!" Gabriella cried out.

"Sharpay get Troy's son, you'll be taking care of him until I figure out what to do with him.

"But…" Sharpay started. This wasn't part of the plan. She didn't really want anything to do with this. But somehow she got caught up in it. Ryan shot Sharpay a dangerous look. And she did as he told her.

"No, no please. Let me have him!!" Gabriella struggled against Ryan, watching Sharpay pulled a now screaming Gavin out of his car seat. His diaper bag hanging from her shoulder. Gabriella was hysterical, tear's fell down her porcelain face.

"Please." She sobbed, as she watched Sharpay walk in the other direction with her crying infant. His cries became distant as Sharpay disappeared into the dark building. Gabriella could see light's go on as Sharpay walked into the building. It was off season at the Lava Springs. So there was no one to help Gabriella.

"Don't worry, Troy's son will be fine." Ryan held tighter onto Gabriella, twisting her arms in the grasp her had from behind her back.

"Please, Ryan. Don't do this. Bring my baby back to me…" She cried helplessly.

"Don't call him that!!! He's not your baby!!" Ryan was clearly out his mind.

------

"Hello!" Troy eagerly answered his phone.

Taylor and Chad had arrived at his appartment. All waiting on the detectives to call.

"Troy, we talked to the Evan's, apparently Ryan and Sharpay are vacationing in Florida. Can you think of anyone else that might hold a grudge against you or Gabriella?" Elliot said on the other end of the receiver.

Troy's heart dropped. There's no way.

"What? What is it?" Taylor said, fearful of Troy's colorless face.

"Ryan and Sharpay are in Florida…." Troy said breathlessly, With Elliot still on the phone. Elliot heard Troy talk to someone else on to the other end. He looked over to Olivia, who was slowing driving out of the Evan's long private driveway.

But Taylor refused to believe it.

She put her had on her hip.

"What place to we know of that if like Florida?" She said with that 'Taylor attitude'.

Chad emerged from behind her. "Lava Springs!" Chad and Troy said at the same time.

"Troy, you there?"

Troy suddenly remembered the Phone. "Met us at the Lava springs resort, we think they took her there." Troy's heart fluttered with hope. As he looked up at Taylor with thankful eyes.

Troy hung up the house phone.

"Let's go!" Troy grabbed his cell phone and Keys as they rush out of the appartment.

-----

Ryan pulled along a staggering Gabriella, she walked slow and heavily, her heart had been ripped out when she had to watch her frightened baby be carried away from her.

Ryan had to give her a few violent pulls to make her walk faster.

Ryan brought her to the dance room. He flicked on the lights to the large room.

Gabriella could hear Gavin crying from the distance. Indicating that he was in the same building with them.

She felt herself being shoved into the hallow room. There were fake tropical plants in the corners of the room, and a full mirror wall in front of them.

"Ryan, why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked, trying to regain composure. She before she could say more Ryan crashed his lips on Gabriella's. She struggled against him.

"Stop!" She push his away. He was strong but not as strong as Eric.

Ryan momentarily looked hurt. Like he didn't really know what he was doing.

Anger replaced the hurt. He was growing frustrated with Gavin's incisive screaming. However it was reassuring to Gabriella. She could still here him, and at least know he was still here.

(**A/N Ok so what do you think... and yes this story is coming to an end... :(_ Hopefully it will be a happy one_! Will Troy get there in time? What will happen to Gavin? What will Ryan do with Gabriella? Will he regain control or crack under pressure?)**


	26. Unlikely Hero's

Chapter 26

_Unlikely Hero's_

"MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Ryan screamed, throwing a nearby microphone at the mirror, the large mirror cracked.

Satisfied with the damage Ryan calmed down. Gabriella was quiet. Afraid to move. She didn't think Ryan had it in him to go that far.

"Ryan, you have to bring my baby to me, if you want him to stop crying. He's just…"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!" Ryan shouted. This time rushing up to her.

"What?" Gabriella bravely questioned.

"He's not your baby." Ryan locked eyes with Gabriella.

"Yes Ryan, Gavin is my son." Gabriella said sternly. She was toughly frightened. Ryan is really losing his mind.

"NO!!" Ryan smacked Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Ryan with tears in her eyes, her hand covered her burning cheek.

"What happened to you Ryan?" Gabriella asked, pulling her hand from her cheek. Ryan could see his handprint on Gabriella's soft skin.

"Troy happened!!" Ryan turned from her. "If my sister had done her job right Troy would have left you for good, then you would be mine!! Then Eric took his job to far… he wasn't supposed to hurt you like that…."

Gabriella's heart stopped. Flashed of what Eric had done to her surfaced.

"Ryan, what have you done?" Gabriella asked slowly.

Ryan began to cry.

"He wasn't supposed to hurt you, he was just supposed to make Troy not want you anymore, I swear I'm no a monster, I told him not to hurt you that bad…."

"YOU WHAT!!!" Gabriella shouted. "Not a monster? you did this to me?!! Ryan how could you?"

"I never meant to hurt you Gabi, I love you."

"Love me, He…Raped me Ryan. How could you!?"

"I never, I meant to… it just got out of control…" Ryan couldn't find the right words. He knew there was no justifying what Eric did.

"You are a monster! as far as I'm concerned your no different then Eric!" Gabriella shouted looking all around the room for a way out. Her body was shaking with rage.

Ryan charged her after that grabbing her neck slamming her against the already damaged mirror.

"Don't you ever say that!! I love you…." Ryan looked her up and down A lustful look in his eye. "he just wanted your body." Ryan smirked then forcibly kissed her. She struggled. Then couldn't take anymore of this. She kneeled him in the groin.

He collapsed to the floor.

"Go to hell Ryan." She said to him, then ran out of the room, following the sound of Gavin's cries.

After Gabriella left the room Ryan forced himself to recover he pulled out the gun and ran after her.

Ryan caught up to her. He had something in his had but before Gabriella could see what it was, Ryan hit her on her head with it. She felt to the floor with a whimper and thud.

"Ryan please." She begged. Blood flowing from the cut on her forehead. She wiped it away. Refusing to give into the pain. But she acted like she couldn't move. Ryan squatted down next to her.

"This could have been easy Gabriella, Gavin would have been fine you know….Sharpay was going to be the 'Hero' and bring Gavin home to prince charming, however beautiful Gabriella was never to be seen again. However, you've forced me to have to improvise." Ryan said with a horse, and low voice.

"Ryan, this isn't you…" She whimpered in pain.

Ryan went to standup satisfied with her response. But she was playing a part, although she meant what she said, she wasn't going to play victim anymore. She shoved Ryan to the floor. Bolting once he wasn't hovering over her any longer.

"You bitch!" Ryan recovered. But Gabriella was using every bit of her adrenalin to help her. She was far ahead of him.

Gabriella felt like she was running for ever when finally she spotted a frantic Sharpay trying to calm Gavin in a ill lit room. Gabriella walked in the room closing the door and locking it.

"Sharpay…" Gabriella said cautiously.

Sharpay's eye's locked with Gabriella's. She was shocked to see her brother had actually hurt Gabriella. He promised he wouldn't.

"Gabriella…" Sharpay whispered. Actually happy to see her. She rushed over to Gabriella handing Gavin over to him.

Gabriella was stunned at Sharpay's behavior. She held onto her son for dear life.

"Shh, Gavin it's ok baby. I'm going to get us out of here, and we'll go see daddy ok?" upon hearing his mothers voice Gavin stopped wailing and grew silent. Momentarily he opened his crystal blue eyes, but quickly closed then an fell asleep. The poor little tyke was exhausted. Gabriella's heart sang out. She was actually able to get him to calm down without Troy.

"Gabriella come on…if were going to get out of here there we have to be fast." Sharpay said docking a chair under the door knob.

"Why…why are you helping me?" Gabriella asked amazed.

Sharpay didn't answer. She just led them over to a window. They both climbed out. Taking turns with Gavin.

Once out of the room Gabriella looked around and noticed they were out by the pool.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing.?" Ryan said, a crazed look on his face. Gun pointed at Gabriella and Gavin. Gabriella did her best to shield her baby.

Sharpay stepped in front of Gabriella.

"Ryan, that's enough…This has gone to far." Sharpay snapped at her brother.

"Lookie, Lookie…The one who told Eric to get rid of the baby, and not your protecting them, Wow Sharpay, even I didn't see this coming, an I'm your twin." Ryan said cynically.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay in shock. Who were these people?

"Ryan just stop. Let them go!" Sharpay could feel Gabriella's hurt eyes on the back of her head.

"Not a change… Now Sharpay…Take the baby." Ryan ordered.

No one moved.

"NOW!! Or I'll shoot you!" Ryan shouted.

Gabriella shook her head at Sharpay as she gently took the sleeping babe out of his mother warm hold.

"Now step aside!" Ryan demanded.

Gabriella watched Sharpay walk to the side with Gavin.

Ryan and Gabriella's eyes locked. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"If I can't have you Gabriella….no one can. Not Troy, Not Gavin….no one!" Ryan pointed the gun at Gabriella's heart. Her body tensed, waiting for her life to end.

"DROP THE GUN!!!" was heard from behind Ryan. Gabriella let the tears fall, her body rejoiced as she heard those words. Then she heard something even better.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy called out. Gabriella let out a hiccup of a cry upon hearing his voice.

Ryan was apprehended by Elliot.

Troy enveloped Gabriella in an overjoyed embrace. Sharpay walked up to them, handing Gavin over to his mother. Troy gave her a confused look, but Sharpay just looked down walking away from the two.

"How did you find us?" Gabriella cried in his arms.

"Nothing could keep you away from me. Nothing"

Ryan and Sharpay were quickly arrested and taken away. Gabriella watched them being carried away in the flashing police car. Taking everything in. It was all unbelievable. But now it was truly over.

**END**

(A/N Ok I wasn't to happy with the ending. But there it is. Please let me know what you think. My feeling is that it was just to easy….but that's all I could think of. I didn't want Sharpay to seem like a monster, b/c that's just not how I pictured her from the start… I was trying to get a since of mental conflict with Ryan, but I wasn't sure that showed enough either.)


	27. Epilogue

_epilogue _

"Gavin!?" Gabriella called out.

"One sec mom…" The little dark haired boy called out, he was cleaning up his scattered dinosaurs, trying very hard to pick out one, it was show and tell and little Gavin was very excited.

"Good morning lovely. You look amazing." Troy greeted his wife at the breakfast table.

"Why thank you Troy, you don't look so bad yourself." She giggled.

Troy and Gabriella were lost gazing at each other. ( as always )

"Hey mom I'm going to bring my T-Rex, because he's the biggest and smartest." Six year old Gavin said unable to contain his excitement, he was holding the plastic toy in her face.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She said lowering the toy. "I'm sure everyone with love your big and smart dinosaur Gavin, but you know what makes little boys big and smart?"

"What?"

"Eating there breakfast." Gabriella tried to make eating the waffles sound appetizing for the extremely picky child.

"But mom…" Gavin wined. "There all crunchy and soft at the same time….it doesn't taste right."

Gabriella gave Troy a look for help.

"Don't look at me, he gets his pickiness from you my love." Troy smirked, picking up his waffle taking a big bite to prove it.

"Alright, I'll get you something on the way to school. Lets go"

"YES!!" Gavin celebrated.

Gabriella walked Gavin to his First grade class. After dropping the excited child off she headed to East High School. Where she was teaching advanced Chemistry. Gabriella had taken the job at the school for several reasons. She wanted to get over her fear, and try to put something positive in it's place. And honestly, she really did love this school. Aside from what happened on the day of the shooting and the 'events' that followed, she really did love the school, some of the best things that happened in her life happened in these halls. And I suppose you have to take the good with the bad. Gabriella said at her desk waiting for her students to trickle in. She thought about how this place had changed her life, meeting Troy, her friends…Mrs. Darbus…

Troy was doing better then expected with the Basketball team. As always they were unbeatable. And it was no longer college basketball. It was the NBA. Troy's successes was unbelievable and well deserved.

Chad and Taylor were Married after Gavin turned three, who was given the honorable job of being the ring bearer. A year after they were married and little girl (Mallory)

was added to their family.

Ryan and Sharpay were sentenced to seven years in prison for attempted murder, kidnapping and assault. However Sharpay's sentence was reduced and she was released when Gavin turned five. No one has seen or heard from her.

Jason and Kelsey are engaged to be married in the late fall. Jason and Zeke were also recruited to join Chad and Troy in the NBA

Gabriella looked out the large window to the classroom. It was the end of the day and the last class had just left. She smiled as she pack her things up and headed upstairs. As she got to the last step of the third floor. As always she stopped and took a deep breath. She had gotten closer then she ever did before. She was making progress.

Gabriella was pushing herself to make it all the way up the steps and into that class room, and one day she would do it. It had taken her three years to get this far, but she would do it.

"Come on…."

Gabriella jump when she heard a voice talk softly on her neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you sweetie." Troy said lacing his arms around Gabriella's small waist.

Troy held out his hand to her.

"We'll do it together." He smiled. He himself finding it hard to go up there. But they needed this and he knew it.

She took his hand. He was now in front of her pulling her completely to the top floor.

"I'm right here with you. Always." He promised.

"I trust you." She said truthfully, taking a deep breath. Finally she did it. She was there standing in the third floor of East High. A HUGE accomplishment.

"Come on." Troy led her to their old secret spot.

Gabriella's heart was speeding, she was so excited to see this place again. Being here made her feel more connected to Troy.

"Look Gabi…. You did it!" Troy praised.

"We did it. Thank you Troy. I love you so much." She pulled him to her.

"So…" He said in her ear. "You said you wanted my to bring you here because you had something to say…" Troy pulled her back a arms length.

Gabriella smiled nervously.

"Yeah…um…Troy how do you feel about being a daddy? Again?"

Troy smiled from hear to ear.

"Really!!"

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled at his reaction. Then again she did expect him to be this excited.

"Are you sure?" He pulled her closer, putting his hand on her flat stomach, looking at her in amazement.

"Yep." She giggled.

"Wow!" Troy was almost bouncing off the walls. "I love you so much!" Troy kissed her. "We're having another baby!" He repeated.

Final End.

((A/N There you have it. I left this one feeling like I wanted a little more, but I suppose I can look into that another time. Please let me know what you all think! And check out Ryan's Musical From Hell and Story of her life both being worked on and published soon. For those of you who were reading Ryan's musical from hell. Stick with me. I'm rewriting it. And I think you'll be happy with some changes. Thank you everyone!!))


	28. Thinking about more?

So I was thinking about more to this stroy? what do you guys think? Part 2 or leave it where it's at?


End file.
